Wishing for Oblivion
by lover.of.forever.xx
Summary: Evelyn Stark is unique 20 year old and wishes she could forget that. But she can't. In fact, she can't forget anything... How does she handle life on Earth with a bunch of rowdy teenagers and a guy named Bellamy Blake?
1. Who Are You?

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again!**

**You guys might remember this story that I pulled. I just wasn't happy with a lot of it so I've decided to rewrite it. I hope you guys enjoy it more now! Also, this is the first time I'm ever posting my Fanfiction to the public so I hope you guys like it! It's still pretty new so if you have any questions and comments please review so I can add to it!**

**Also, I hate it when sometimes OC fics follow too closely with the show because then it's just kinda redundant. So I'm going to be assuming that you guys have watched the show and can connect things together.**

**Additionally, I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark! The rest is all CW and Kass Morgan!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

_"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"_

It took me a minute to realize that I had stopped actually looking at the words on the page, and continued to follow the story from memory. I sighed, closing the book, not in the mood to read one of my favorite stories.

Suddenly I heard the hiss of my cell door open and smiled. Mark wasn't suppose to come today, this was a welcomed surprise.

"Hey Mark! What've you got for me today? I hope it's not another Chinese cookbook..."

My voice trailed off as I took in the look on his face. My usually lighthearted friend looked grim. My gaze flickered to the usually empty hallway behind him. Today there was a flurry of movement. Guards were pulling people out of their cells and pushing them in the same direction. I recognized my old supervisor, Abby, run past my cell.

"What's-what's going on?"

"I need you to put this on and get ready to go." his voice was serious as he handed me a jacket and a backpack, so I did as he told me.

I had just finished pulling the jacket on over my ratty tank top when his words sank in,

"Go? What-"

"They're sending the prisoners to the ground."

My heart seemed to stop beating at his interruption. Everyone knew that the ground was suppose to be survivable 100 years after the nuclear war, but we still had 3 years to go. Theoretically it could be survivable but no one had been down there to test it. We were potentially being sent to our deaths. I guess this was the better alternative to being carelessly floated as I was suppose to have been 2 years ago. But since my... _condition_ made me valuable, the Council had decided to have me translate texts. I was the only person still living on the Ark that knew a variety of languages that no one else knew because of the fire that had wiped out almost half our library.

"We have to hurry. Everyone will be busy with the preparations, so this is the only time I can sneak you on board the dropship."

I hesitated, "Sneak me?" The rules on the Ark were strict. Something like this could get Mark sentenced to death.

"They are going to float you. You finished translating through all the lost texts a while ago. I just kept bringing you some old books so that you wouldn't notice while they made the decision."

"Mark-"

"Eve you don't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of this. I can't let you get hurt. At least on the ship there is a chance that you will survive. I can't just-"

I cut him off by flinging myself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Thank you, Mark."

Those three words couldn't possibly encompass the gratitude that I had for him. For being there for me since I was sent to solitude 5 years ago. For talking to me, keeping me sane, telling me jokes. And for risking his life to protect me. I stood speechless, not knowing how to sufficiently express my gratitude. But looking at Mark's expression, I had a feeling he knew.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now come on!"

He grabbed my hand and I took one last look around my cell that had been home for the past 5 years. All the books I'd memorized, the tiles I'd counted... My heart twinged. Was I sad to leave the prison cell I'd inhabited for the past 5 years? I pushed the thoughts out of my head, I'd be able to revisit this memory anytime anyway. Turning, I followed Mark out.

Earth was surreal. The crisp clean air was overwhelming. My eyes were still adjusting to the brightness and the vivid colors of everything- greens, blues, browns, they were all so intense. I found myself walking away from the landing site to a small clearing enclosed by a few trees. Trees that looked like the ones I had only seen pictures of before. The brown trunks were massive, much bigger than my wingspan. I reached out to brush my fingertips over the soft green moss to the rough dark brown bark. The crunch of the branches that fell victim to my boots alerted me to the quiet atmosphere. I could still hear the faint speech of the other kids and the subtle whisper of the wind. But what I couldn't hear was the familiar drone of machinery from the Ark. The Ark... looking up at the bright blue sky I marvelled at how far we had really travelled. It was, again, surreal being on the planet we had spent all of our lives just looking at and now we were here.

The journey in the dropship had been... tumultuous. We lost two kids who had tried to spacewalk like the kid Finn had. On the other hand, a brother and sister had been reunited. Apparently the girl, Octavia, was hidden under the floor for most of her life before being thrown in a cell back in the Ark. The law allowed only one child per woman. She was a hot-tempered girl, but I couldn't blame her. Her only "crime" was being born.

Looking around I realized that I had spent a long time secluded from the group. Walking back towards camp, I heard raised voices. There was a commotion stirring.

"I've got a better idea. You two go. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the work for a change!" An unfamilar voice shouted. I heard the shouts of agreement as I got closer to the scene.

"Show us what you got Chancellor of the Earth."

I didn't recognize the greasy haired boy who spoke second either. On the other hand, the boy he was fighting looked familiar... it was Wells. The Chancellor's son. I remembered seeing his standing alongside his dad while the Chancellor gave his speech on Unity Day. Another face I recognized was being held back by a few boys. It was Abby's daughter, Clarke. If Clarke was here, that meant that she had been imprisoned. And from what Abby had told me, her daughter was bright, kind and compassionate. How did she end up here? Looking at all the unfamiliar faces, I realized I didn't recognize any more of them. _How did any of us end up here..._

Suddenly, the greasy haired boy took advantage of Wells' unsteadiness and punched him in the jaw. I rushed forward, but before I could reach them someone jumped down from the dropship to land between the two boys. It was Finn, the spacewalker.

"Murphy, the kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn spoke in a low voice.

The greasy haired boy, Murphy looked angry. He moved forward but before he could say anything Octavia strolled up to Finn with a flirtatious smile on her face, "Hey Spacewalker! Rescue me next." Finn sent her a cheeky grin as the tension noticeably decreased and the crowd began to dissipate.

I watched as Octavia's brother pulled her away from Finn before looking over at Clarke who was crouched down next to Wells. Approaching them, I noticed Wells was clutching his ankle with an expression of pain on his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Who are you?"

I elected to ignore the rude undertone in Clarke's voice.

"Evelyn Stark, but I prefer Eve. I knew your mom back on the Ark."

Dropping to my knees, I observed the swelling on Wells' ankle.

"Funny, my mom never mentioned you. And I've never seen you before..."

Her tone was dripping with skepticism.

I simply smiled at her, picking up Wells foot firmly, but gently, and tried to rotate it. When I moved it in a certain way, Wells grimaced, "Ow!"

"There's not much swelling so I'm pretty sure your ankle isn't fractured. The tendons are just over stretched, but keeping it set and minimal movement should keep the damage from getting worse. I used to work with your mom in the infirmary. But I was put in the Sky Box before you started working there."

The latter parts of my sentence were directed at Clarke.

"You're older than us."

This time it was Wells who had spoken.

"Yep."

Before any of us could say anything else, Finn came up to us.

"So. Mount Weather. When do we leave?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Mount Weather?"

"It's the supply bunker that the Ark was suppose to drop us near. Unfortunately we're about 20 miles away with a giant radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal."

I internally rolled my eyes at Clarke's information. Of course the Ark has dropped us on the wrong goddamn mountain.

"You can't go alone, I-"

"You're not going anywhere, Wells. Minimal movement remember?"

I pushed him down as he tried to get up while Finn recruited two additional kids to go with him and Clarke. They promised that they'd return tomorrow with food and supplies. I smiled, and offered to stay back to help Wells and others with any possible injuries.


	2. You Dropped Your Knife

**Authors Note:**

**I made this chapter a little longer as I'm still trying to figure out the right lengths for these things! I hope people are actually reading this and if you've read this before you'll see a big difference in this chapter and from here on out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark! The rest is all the CW and Kass Morgan!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

After seeing Finn, Jasper, Monty, Clarke and Octavia (who joined them last minute) leave, I turned back to Wells.

"Let's get you into the dropship." I helped him up and over to the dropship where he sat down. I propped up his ankle with some debris to stimulate the blood flow.

"I'm going to go find some sticks to make a splint. You'll be okay for a little bit right?"

He waved me off, "Yeah. I'll be fine."

I smiled and went to go find the splint materials. Making my way back to the clearing I had lost track of time in before, I realized how secluded it was from the main site. It wasn't too far, but at the same time it offered a sense of privacy. Shaking my head I started looking for fallen branches, preferable two that were the same size and very straight. Right when I had found what I was looking for I heard a noise behind me.

"Well look what we have here."

I stiffened at the smarmy voice. Spinning around, I recognized the boy's hair before his face. It was the kid who had started the fight with Wells, Murphy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah..." He took a few steps closer to me but I held my ground, "How did you get your bracelet off?"

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking-"

I felt a stinging sensation on my lip and cheek. He had hit me.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

I reached up to my lip and saw the flecks of red blood on my fingers.

_My hand was covered in blood. I tried wiping it away but the stain grew bigger and bigger._

I jerked myself out of the memory before I succumbed to it fully as Murphy lunged for my wrist. Thankfully Mark had taught me self defense during my imprisonment in the Sky Box. I anticipated Murphy charging towards me and waited until the last minute to quickly dodge him, bringing my knee up to make contact with his groin. Using his momentum, I flipped him over my shoulder causing him to land hard on his back, with his arms behind him. Pushing his chest down with my knee, my fingers brushed against a sharp object on his belt and I pulled it out. My hands moved automatically, one bringing his blade up to his throat while the other pushed against his shoulder uncomfortably.

"You should know that people don't like to be touched without their permission. I'm one of those people."

"Get off of me bitch!"

Murphy let out a painful groan and tried to push me off. I anticipated this and shifted my weight to rest on the knee that was crushing his chest and pushed my hand harder into his shoulder, until I heard the satisfactory pop.

"Aaaarghh!"

I moved off of him, tucking the knife in my waistband behind my back.

"That pain you're feeling right now? It's because your humerus has separated from the scapula at the glenohumeral joint. Do you know what that means?"

He moved to get up but I pushed him back down by his uninjured shoulder.

"This means that you've dislocated your shoulder. Right now, the tissues around the joint are inflaming to cover up the vulnerable area. If you move too much, you're going to damage the tissue or even rip it. And if you do that, since there's no medical equipment down here, you'll damage the nerves in your shoulder to the point where you'll never be able to move it again without being in extreme pain."

I watched him grit his teeth as I squatted down in front of him.

"Now I can fix it and push it back into the socket, the correct way. You just have to apologize."

Looking down, I noticed a thick silver band on his wrist. I recognized it as Ark technology and put two and two together. The kids probably all had these bracelets that communicated with the Ark. They let the Ark know if the kids were still alive or not, and ultimately if the ground was safe enough for the rest of our people to come down. I grasped his arm firmly, positioning it, waiting for his response.

"Screw... you!" Murphy gasped out between panted breaths.

I tsk-ed him, rotating his arm gently in the opposite direction and heard his expletive.

"The longer you wait, the more this is going to hurt."

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry! ARGHH!"

He cried out in pain as I pushed his shoulder back, correctly, into its socket.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Murphy where the hell are you?"

A voice shouted out, close by, as I looked down at the whimpering boy at my feet. I heard the footsteps come closer as another person joined Murphy and me in the clearing.

"What's going on here?"

I look over to see the voice belong to a tall figure, standing with authority. My lip throbbed as the figure made its way over to us and I quickly reached up to wipe the blood off. When I went to put my hand back to its place at my side, I notice how badly it was shaking. _Calm down Eve..._

"I asked a question."

Looking at the boy panting on the ground I had almost forgotten that there was someone else here. It was Octavia's brother.

"Nothing Bellamy. We were just..." Murphy struggled but got up, holding his arm close to his chest, as his voice trailed off.

_So his name was Bellamy._

"I wasn't talking to you." His stern voice made Murphy shut up immediately.

It was then that I noticed that he had been looking at me the entire time. I lifted my chin and shrugged indifferently.

"We were just having a conversation."

"A conversation..." He repeated.

I watched as his eyes flicker from my split lip to Murphy's arm.

"Go back to camp." He pointedly told Murphy who resembled a dog obeying it's master's command.

"Before you leave," I plucked the knife out of the back of my waistband and threw it to the ground in front of him. It landed sharply, point down.

"You dropped your knife."

Murphy's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and anger as he reached down to snatch his knife up before making his exit.

Once Murphy left I warily watched for Bellamy to make a move.

"What's your name?"

His question took me aback. It wasn't what I had expected but I was relieved.

"Eve."

We stood there, staring at one another. When I remembered the sticks in my boot for Wells.

"Well then... if we're done with introductions I have somewhere I need to be..."

I moved to walk past him when I felt his fingers enclose over my wrist, and pull me back. For the second time in the span of a few minutes, a flashback of that night raced through my mind and before I knew what I was doing I was sending a blow to his jaw. His reflexes were fast and he caught my hand with his free hand. His eyes reflected shock as he pulled my crossed arms towards his chest.

My breath left me and I found myself studying his face which was only a few inches away from my own. His hair was curly and rested carelessly on his forehead. His eyes were a deep brown that were ablaze and his nose looked crooked; he'd probably broken it when he was younger. There were a few freckles that dusted his upper cheeks and nose. My eyes dipped lower to where his mouth was. His lips were parted and looked chapped. And he had some faint stubble that spread over his sharp jawline and chin. My eyes flitted up to his and I noticed that he had been surveying my face as well. Even though I knew how to get out of this hold, something was stopping me from using force.

"I would appreciate if you'd let go." My voice was firm.

"And I would appreciate it if you told me how you got that bracelet off?" His baritone voice was husky and made my stomach flip.

Nevertheless I sent him a piercing glare, ignoring the fluttering in my stomach. _What was it with these boys and those dumb bracelets?! _Looking at his wrist I noticed it matched my own, free from the constraint of a silver bland. He never had on a bracelet either. Which means that he had snuck aboard the ship just as I had.

"I should ask you the same question but I think we both know the answer to that."

He looked confused for a few moments until my words registered. Abruptly he let go of my hands and I pulled away from him quickly heading for the dropship without turning around. My heart pounding.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Careful, that almost sounded ungrateful..."

I laughed before teasing Wells. Looking at him he was staring at me curiously.

"What happened to your lip?"

I felt it to find the cut crusted in dried blood. _Great_.

"I fell."

I knew Wells wouldn't believe me but thankfully he let it go.

"So on a scale of 1-10, how bad is the pain?"

"Um... a 3? OW! Okay it's an 8."

I smiled at him, "Clarke's not here Wells. You don't have to act all tough now."

He raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. What's the deal with you two anyway?"

I spoke softly, just trying to get him to keep his mind off the pain while I attempted to get his boot off his foot.

"We- ah! We were best friends. Until... um, her dad was floated."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yea-OW! Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I laughed at his remark but nodded.

"What happened with her dad?"

I lined up the sticks next to both sides of his ankle and began wrapping a piece of fabric around it to hold them in place.

"He was going to leak some sensitive information, so I told my Dad. And he was floated."

I hesitated, before checking the wrapping to make sure it was tight.

"No you didn't."

"Excuse me?"

Wells looked shocked at my statement. I just shook my head, finishing wrapping up his foot so he coult pull his boot back on.

"You weren't the one who ratted Clarke's dad out."

He frowned at me.

"Why do you think that?"

I smiled, "Wells I spent 5 years in solitary with books for entertainment. Do you know how many books our library used to have on human behavior? I'm not only good at reading books but I'm good at reading people. And, I see the way you look at her. You obviously love her. Something tells me you're actually a good guy. I mean I may be wrong but I don't think you did it."

He just looked shocked which told me everything I needed to know; I was right.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. "

We sat in silence as I looked around the drop ship and found the backpack Mark had given to me before he snuck me on the dropship. Inside I found a blank notebook, pencil, a small flashlight, a bottle of water, a few granola bars and a small first aid kit. It was probably best ot save the survival supples for times of necessities, but I pulled out the notebook and pencil.

"I'm sorry."

I snapped my gaze up to Wells when he broke the silence with a confused expression on my face.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry you spent 5 years in solitary because of my dad."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Wells you can't accept responsibility for the actions of your dad. Besides, how do you know I didn't deserve it."

I smirked at him, but he just returned my smirk with a soft smile.

"Something tells me you didn't."

My smile faded at his words as he got up, hobbling out, leaving me alone in the dropship. With a pensive expression on my face I whispered to the empty room,

"If only you were right Wells..."


	3. I'm Not Afraid of You

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! So bad news, my laptop recently broke. Luckily I have all my stuff backed up, it's just hard to get to a computer now. I'm mainly working off my phone and so I use this app/website called wattpad. It allows you to edit on your phone so if you go on there and look me up under the same username, I have this story on there too! And I usually update faster on there from my phone. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Evelyn Stark, everything else is the CW and Kass Morgan.**

* * *

A few hours later Wells left to bury the two kids who had died on the dropship. I had also told him to spread a message for me: anyone who felt sick or injured should come to the dropship to get checked out. Soon enough, I had a steady trickle of kids coming in to be looked at.

"So how long have you been feeling skittish?"

The kid, Bryan, shrugged as I inspected his eyes.

"A few hours after we landed I guess."

I nodded and made a few notes in the notebook from my backpack. I was trying to keep track of all these kids and any conditions that required supervision. Bryan looked worriedly at me writing in the book.

"What are you writing? Am I going to die?!"

I shook my head, stopped writing and spoke softly.

"You are not going to die Bryan. You probably weren't aware of this but you have a mild form of diabetes. This means that your body can't process sugars as well as other people's bodies can."

Suddenly the tent flap was pulled back and in walked Bellamy making out with some girl. Quickly they realized that they were not alone, and broke apart. Bellamy looked a mix between angry and shocked at the site of me sitting with young Bryan. Ignoring the two intruders for now, I gathered some of the nuts and berries that Wells had found for me and turned to give them to Bryan.

"Here. Make sure you always have some type of food on you. Try to limit the amount of sugar you consume and drink plenty of water. Just try and check in with me every week or so. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Doc!"

I smiled at his gratefulness, and the nickname, and watched as he sheepishly edged past Bellamy and the girl next to him. Turning toward the couple, I forced a smile.

"Can I help you?"

Bellamy nudged the girl and motioned for her to leave. She sent me a nasty glare to which I just lifted an eyebrow. _Very mature_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously not having as much fun as you are."

He frowned at my sarcasm.

"What gave you the right to take over the dropship?"

"No one. But no one's complaining either because I'm not using this for a personal gain. What did you want to use it for, Bellamy?"

His eyes flicked to outside where I bet the girl he had sent was standing, waiting for him. I raised both my eyebrows at that notion.

"A bachelor pad... really? In your dreams Blake."

He stepped closer to me, invading my personal space.

"You think you're going to stop me?"

I stepped closer so that our noses were almost touching and looked between his eyes, fiercely. His brown eyes clashed fiercely with my hazel ones, like two raging fires competing with one another.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He waited a few minuted before smirking and stepping to the entrance of the dropship. Lifting the curtain he looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

"You should be."

I was making a makeshift bed when Wells came stomping in.

"What made you wake up on the wrong side of the ground today?"

He handed me the stuff that he'd gathered. Strips of cloth, a few pens and some sharp pieces of debris I could use as medical supplies.

"You didn't see Bellamy last night?"

"Ah..."

I understood Wells' frustration now. Last night, Bellamy had rallied the troops. Gave an impressive speech on how we were free to do whatever we wanted. That followed with a number of kids choosing to take their bracelets off. Looking down I noticed that Wells didn't have his wristband on anymore.

"I'm sorry Wells-"

Suddenly, the tent flap was ripped back and Bellamy stepped inside... with his crew. Wells immediately stood in front of me as I noticed Murphy flanking Bellamy on his left.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Wells, don't..."

I may not be scared of Bellamy or his goons but I wasn't stupid either. Eight guys against just me and Wells was not going to end well for us.

"You know what we want."

Suddenly the tension in the room erupted as Murphy punched Wells and latched onto him, causing them to stumble out of the dropship. I was caught off guard, not expecting that because of Murphy's arm. I underestimated him. Immediately, the rest of us followed to see them wrestling each other on the ground.

"Wells!"

I ran forward but was held back by one of the guys and forced to watch as Murphy hit Wells repeatedly. They switched between having the upperhand when suddenly Murphy pinned Wells to the ground and began raining punches down on him. I struggled against the arms holding me back and looked at Bellamy who was smirking.

"Bellamy stop this!"

He ignored me so I threw my elbow back into the kid holding my right arm's ribs. Next, I brought my arm up to hit the boy on my left. It connected with his nose and he stumbled back, trying to stem the blood that flowed down. I ran towards the boys punching each other. Wrenching Murphy off of Wells I stood between them. Murphy had an angry glare set on his face but underneath it was apprehensiveness.

"What're you gonna do. You wanna hit me again?"

I challenged him as I noticed the surprised look on Bellamy's face. Suddenly Murphy slipped out a knife and lunged for me and Wells who was still behind me.

"Murphy!"

"Eve!"

Bellamy shouted Murphy's name to stop him while Wells shouted mine to warn me to get out of the way of the knife. At the same time, strong hands pushed me out of the way and I landed hard on top of a rock. The pain erupted in my side, intensely, and my vision blurred for a few minutes before I focused on the site in front of me. Wells had Murphy in a headlock with the knife in his hand, pressed against Murphy's throat. Bellamy stood off to the side with an impressed look on his face.

"Wells!"

This time, it wasn't just me that yelled his name. Clark climbed down from the forest with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Let him go! What the hell are you doing?"

Wells threw Murphy to the ground at the same time I picked myself up, ignoring the searing pain in my side. My attention focused on the latter part of the group. Specifically, Octavia who had a bandage around her leg.

"Octavia!"

I heard Bellamy call his sister's name but I got to her first.

"Hey, you alright?"

My hand cupped her head, making her look into my eyes. Her pupils were normal and she nodded to me, but I saw the wince she made when I moved to check her bandage.

Meanwhile Finn and Clark were explaining how they never reached Mount Weather. How they were attacked by survivors of the nuclear war, lost Jasper, and how everything we knew about the ground was wrong. When Clarke noticed Wells' wristband was gone, he pointed to Bellamy. She looked furious.

"How many?"

"24 and counting." Came Murphy's slick response.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they sent us down here. And now you're giving them the message that it's not safe to come down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there! If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

_That's why I was going to be floated..._

I saw a flash of panic on Bellamy's face before he addressed the crowd.

"Don't listen to her! She's a part of the privileged. That wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner. And we are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say we are NOT criminals! We are survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

The crowd cheered as Clark and Wells shook their heads. At her moan of pain, I focused my attention back on Octavia who slumped against Monty.

"Finn! Come here, I need you to carry Octavia into the dropship."

I looked over at Bellamy, daring him to stop me. My gaze heated, ready to fight with him if he persisted the argument that had started this whole show. But instead he his gaze moved from his sister to me as he nodded.


	4. My Own Personal Hell

**I decided on a double upload because why not! The last chapter was short, so this one is much longer!**

**Again I hope you enjoy and please try to take the time to give me reviews! It'll really help improve the story not only for me but for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related except for my character Evelyn Stark. The rest is all the CW and Kass Morgan.**

* * *

I don't know how Clarke had done it but she somehow persuaded Bellamy to join the rescue squad to save Jasper. Now with Bellamy and the others gone, the campsite was pretty quiet. I finished patching up Octavia's wound the best I could.

"Am I all set?"

I nodded.

"You're lucky it was a clean scratch. There are no signs of infection."

She sighed with relief and got up when I spoke again.

"Just try not to do anything too crazy for a while. It needs time to heal."

"Thanks Doc."

I smiled at her and she hesitated before speaking.

"How long were you in the Sky Box for?" She asked curiously.

"Five years of solitary confinement."

Octavia let out a low whistle at my response, to which I laughed.

"What was it like?"

I got up to wash my hands, dumping the messy rags into the basin to clean them later, before answering.

"Like my own personal hell. The silence, being unable to turn off your mind... it's... hell. You can only distract yourself with so many books. I mean, I was friends with the guard assigned to my cell but even then he could only see me once every few months or so."

I shrugged.

"I can't imagine," She looked uncomfortable but continued, "I thought I had it bad because I've lived in a cell practically all my life. But I had Bellamy... and my mom..."

I nodded, "It must feel good to be free here on the ground then."

"Yeah, no one deserves to be locked up forever."

I smiled at her, understanding the girl that was Octavia Blake. Suddenly the tent flapped was pushed back and Atom checked in to make sure Octavia was still there. She let out an aggrivated sigh.

"There's my own person hell."

"It could be worse... You could have Murphy guarding you..."

We both laughed and I pointed to the hatch the led to the second floor.

"If you want some alone time you can go up there. Monty's there fiddling with the communications stuff but he's a pretty good companion.

"Thanks Eve. For everything."

I smiled at the sincerity behind her words and nodded.

"No problem."

A few hours later, it was nighttime. I was getting nervous because Clarke and the others hadn't gotten back yet. Looking over at Octavia at the campfire, she was sitting next to Atom. I guess after Bellamy proclaiming him her bodyguard, they had become friends. Looking closely, I noticed their hands overlapping. _Oh_. _I guess they were more than just friends now._

Suddenly there was shouting from the entrance of the camp. I looked up to see the gang returning, with an additional member.

"Jasper! He's alive!"

I rushed forward, my eyes on his bare chest that was, thankfully, moving.

"Take him into the dropship. I need hot water and more cloth to use as bandages. Hurry!" I yelled at no one in particular. Not bothering to spare another glance to anyone I followed Finn and Wells, who were carrying Jasper, onto the dropship.

Ignoring the commotion outside, I went straight to the water tent to clean out the rags Jasper had dirtied. Walking back to the dropship, I glanced over at the area surrounding the campsite where it looked as if Bellamy was holding some type of tribunal. The more I surveyed the scene, I realized what he was doing. He was giving out food in exchange for the bracelets. Suddenly, I looked up to see him staring at me. We held each other's gazes but I couldn't recognize the look in his eyes. Eventually I broke the trance, and ducked under the curtain, heading upstairs to check on Jasper.

"Hey Jasper..."

He let out a painful moan and shifted. I tried to talk to him to keep him relaxed as I changed his bandage and replaced the wet rag on his forehead. "You're going to be fine. I promise." It was a miracle that he wasn't dead already. The spear had landed mere centimeters away from his heart but had fortunately missed major arteries. _Was it fortunate? Or was it on purpose._ The hit was too perfect, too professional. I pushed the thought out of my head and finished cleaning him up before checking his pulse and gathered up the dirty rags.

Climbing down the stairs, my side twinged. I sighed to myself and decided I needed to stop ignoring the pain. _They do say doctors make the worst patients._ I scoffed at the thought before setting the dirty rags on the floor. Turning towards the jagged piece of paneling Wells had fixed on the wall as a mirror, I took a hard look at myself. Granted it had been a long time since I had used a mirror, I felt that I looked different. My usually light brown hair had grown darker (was that dirt or just my hair color?) and hung in natural waves. My hazel eyes were more intense, framed by long lashes, but dimmed by the bags under my eyes. It was safe to say that I wasn't exactly getting the luxurious 8-hour sleep cycle that was recommended. Additionally, my lips were beginning to get chapped. The cut made by Murphy had healed and now it was just a faded pink line.

Shaking my head, I grabbed ahold of my tank top and pulled it off. Looking at my bruise, I grimaced. The bruise began just where my bra ended and spread almost the size of a grapefruit. It was a nasty mix of purple, green and yellow. Tentatively running my hands over it, I pressed down, inhaling sharply at the pain it caused. When I was satisfied that there was no signs of a broken or cracked rib, I pulled my hand away. Picking up my tank, I had just started to pull it on when the curtain flap slapped against the wall.

I was immediately aware of another person in the room. When I turned around I found Bellamy staring at the spot where my top was covering my bruise. After a few moments, he seemed to find his voice.

"So Jasper's...?"

"He's alive." I picked up the dirty rags from the floor and dumped them in a makeshift bucket, making a mental reminder to clean them before morning, "For now. I thought it best to put him upstairs so he didn't disturb anyone."

"Right."

I turned around and properly looked at him. He looked the same as always, except for the homemade kabob in his hand. Noticing my raised eyebrow, he took a step forward holding it out to me. I put my hand up.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

I sensed Bellamy's anger before I heard it.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Octavia. But if you're going to lecture me like the Princess on creating chaos, anarchy and blah blah blah, save it. Because that is not why I came here."

Despite his anger, I stayed calm and walked over to the unwanted sleeves and shirts I had collected, ripping them for new bandages.

"I really am just not hungry. I ate some berries I found before."

He had the decency to look sheepish, "Oh."

I looked up at him, tilting my head, not sure how I meant these next words, "Is that all you came here for?"

Before either of us could say anything else, the flap was pulled back again and Clarke, Finn, Octavia and Wells walked in.

Clarke looked between me and Bellamy before asking, "How is he?"

I sighed and climbed up to close the hatch before answering her. I didn't want Jasper to potentially hear what I was about to say.

"He's in bad shape. The spear missed his heart by 3 centimeters and didn't puncture any major arteries. After the shock wore off his body began responding. Now if this was a normal puncture wound the blood flow would be consistant as the body tries to repair itself. But it isn't. There's something going on with this wound."

I picked up the leaf that had been on the wound when they brought Jasper in. I pointed to the side that was coated in Jasper's blood.

"Do you see the specks of blue and green on the blade? It's some type of poison."

"Poison?" Finn repeated after me.

I nodded, frowning, "His blood isn't septic yet but I can't stop the bleeding because the blood won't coagulate. It's like he has hemophilia."

Octavia stepped up, "How can we stop it?"

I put the leaf down and shook my head, "I need something that will clot his blood. There was some type of poultice around the wound when you brought him in, causing the platelets to localize to the extracellular matrix. There's some residue on this leaf, along with the poison. It looks like some type of red plant? It acts like the antibiotics we use on the Ark, a mixture of thromboplastin and calcium. Without it, Jasper would have bled out hours before you guys found him."

I looked up at everyone's shocked faces. Feeling uncomfortable I decided to just tell them about me.

"I have hyperthymesia. It means I have superior autobiographical and general memory."

The silence after my confession was broken a few moments later by Clarke, "So what is this plant?"

I shook my head at her question, "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. And I can't say botany was one of my favorite things to read about in my cell."

"It's seaweed."

We all looked at Wells who had spoke. He looked at us and shrugged, "I like plants. I studied them on the Ark. That stuff has the same root structure as seaweed. It's probably the red seaweed that was in the river near where we found Jasper."

I was impressed.

"Can you get me some more?"

"How much do you need?"

I looked up at the hatch that was closed and listened to Jasper's moans of pain that still filtered through.

"As much as you can get me. And fast. He's losing a lot of blood. The Grounders may have kept him alive, but they didn't save his life."

He nodded and left the tent with Finn and Clarke. Octavia looked at her brother and made her way over to the ladder.

"I'm gonna go keep Jasper company."

Before Bellamy had a chance to speak I beat him to it.

"Try to get him to stay still. I'll come by later to take a look at your leg too."

She smiled before heading up and closing the hatch behind her. Leaving Bellamy and I alone. I guess after the usual silence between us, Bellamy got tired of it and spoke.

"So is that why they locked you up?"

"What?"

"They lock you up because you knew too much?"

I chuckled darkly before I responding.

"Something like that..."

"Eve, go get some sleep. Take the night off. I'll take over now."

I took one look at the determined look on Clarke's face and relented.

"Okay. Just send someone to get me if anything happens."

Though I usually just slept in the dropship for convenience, I decided to sleep under the stars tonight. Looking around the campsite, I noticed that many of the kids had made up little tents or sleeping areas. The dropship had inadvertently become my domain because of my expertise in medicine. And although I didn't mind kids coming in to sleep, Jasper's cries of pain made them all avoid the dropship like the plague right now.

A nearby shout made me turn my attention to a large campfire. A bunch of kids had seemingly formed a clique, which included Murphy, and was led by none other than Bellamy Blake. Speaking of the fearless leader himself, he was giving out orders to some kids as they worked on putting up tents. Near the fire, Murphy and a few others were cutting up the boar that the rescue party for Jasper had brought back for food. I turned away from the sight of Murphy hacking away at the dead animal. _He looks like he's having way too much fun with that._ Making my way over to the same clearing where I had the altercation with the boy in question, I laid down on my sweatshirt, falling asleep as soon as my head touched the ground.

I had been asleep for only a few hours since it was still dark when I woke up rather abruptly. Jasper had started screaming. It was so loud I could hear him from my distance to the dropship. Quickly I jumped up and ran over to the site.

"What happened?"

Clarke looked up, grateful I was there.

"Oh thank God you're here. I was just about to send Monty to go get you. Jasper's blood has turned septic and I need to cut away the infected part of the wound."

I grimaced at the grayish, yellow color of Jasper's skin and nodded at her.

"Good thinking, go ahead. I'll work on getting his fever down."

Jasper screamed again as Clarke worked on removing the skin that was infected. With no anesthesia of pain medication, he could feel every swipe of her blade. I looked up to see Monty fixated on his friend in agony.

"Monty. Monty! Hey!" Once I had his attention I gave him a task, "I need you to build a small, contained fire in here, can you do that?"

He nodded but questioned why.

"Because when Clarke is finished cutting away the infection, she's going to have to cauterize the wound to make sure it doesn't get infected again."

He paled but nodded and went to get to work. When I looked back, I noticed that Jasper had fainted. Putting my fingers to his sweaty skin I was relieved to find a pulse on his neck.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the ladder. Octavia and Bellamy joined us. Octavia rushed over to Jasper's side.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Her protests were aimed at Clarke who was still cutting away the infected skin. I knew she felt a sense of camaraderie with Jasper because he had been the once to pull her out of the water where she injured her leg.

I shook my head.

"She's trying to save him."

Bellamy finally spoke up after having surveyed the scene, taking in Jasper's bad state.

"You can't save him. The kid's a goner. And if you can't see that you're deluded."

Looking up, I saw the glint of a knife in his hand. Rage clouded my vision quickly and I snapped. Forgetting about the giant bruise on my side, I pushed Bellamy against the wall farthest away from Jasper. Grabbing and twisting his wrist in a painful hold. He dropped the knife and I kicked it away towards Clarke.

Bellamy looked shocked that I had disarmed him so fast but voiced his opinion again. His hands moving down my sides, tightening on my waist and pushing me away. I suppressed a wince at his actions, as he hand had brushed over a portion of my bruise.

"Just take a look at him. He's a lost cause. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. He's been like this for hours. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

I looked Bellamy dead in the eyes and whispered in a eerily, steady voice, stepping closer to him.

"Maybe you're right about me. But this isn't the Ark. Down here every life matters. So stay the hell away from Jasper."

We looked at each other and while I knew Bellamy wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill Jasper, I wasn't backing down either. He had struck a nerve.

_No one will even miss you..._

He gave us one last look before he shrugged me off and climbed down the ladder without Octavia. She chose to stay behind and help. Monty scoffed after his exit.

"Power hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

I glanced over to see Octavia's reaction to this, only to find her looking at me.

"Yea. But he's not always like that. He's still my brother..."

I sighed.

"It doesn't matter what he is. What matters is that he's right. If Finn and Wells don't get back soon, Jasper is going to die." _And I won't be able to save him._

I looked back down at Jasper's shaking, sweating form and swallowed the lump forming in my throat.


	5. Nice Try, Doc

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I kept editing this chapter because I wanted it to be perfect but finally I just gave up because you guys have waited too long! **

**Once again, you guys don't have to but it'd be great if you could review. So I can see what you like and what you don't like. Thank you! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the 100 related blah blah blah you know the rest by now!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

The next few days had been tense. Thankfully Wells and Finn had gotten back in time to save Jasper. I don't think Bellamy appreciated that blow to his ego, being wrong. In fact, these days we just seemed to stay out of each others way. Until today. People were getting ready to go out and hunt, gather more food and supplies and I was going too.

"I'm coming with you."

Bellamy turned and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No you're not. No offense Doc, but your expertise is needed here more."

I pulled him aside, away from his crew, so that they wouldn't overhear us. Bellamy looked at my hand on his arm and then back up at me, raising his eyebrows again.

"I know you're missing two kids. They went out on your order yesterday and never came back. And before you argue with me, yes. They could have gotten lost. But if they didn't, they might need medical attention."

He looked at my determined stare and relented.

"Fine. But at least take this. I don't wanna have to be responsible for you out there."

He tried to hand me a knife but I shook my head.

"No thanks. Knives aren't my thing. I can take care of myself just fine."

We were almost a mile away from camp when I sighed. There were absolutely no signs of the two missing kids. _Maybe coming along hadn't been such a great idea_. Suddenly there was a rustling noise behind us. Immediately Bellamy turned around, on edge. He raised his arm to throw his knife when I noticed a familiar looking jacket.

"Bellamy stop!"

I jumped forward and pulled on his arm to change his aim as the knife landed tip first into the bark of a tree instead of his intended target. He gave me a look of indignation but I ignored it. Walking up to the tree, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw a little girl standing there unscathed.

"Hey... what's your name?"

I spoke softly so I didn't scare her.

"Charlotte."

"Hey why aren't you back at camp?"

"The woods aren't safe for a little girl."

"I wanted to help. To learn how to hunt! And I'm not a little girl."

I looked at Bellamy and Atom who had spoke before. Bellamy looked at me, and then back at Charlotte.

"Okay then. But you can't hunt without a weapon."

I wanted to protest, him giving this young girl a knife. But then I remembered where we were. On the ground with people who wanted to kill us. This wasn't a place for kids and everyone was slowly starting to figure that out, including me.

"Come on Charlotte, you can be my bodyguard."

I smiled at her as we turned to keep moving forward with the group.

Suddenly, there was the loud noise of squawking birds. We looked behind us to see hundreds of birds flying past with some type of yellow fog advancing towards us.

"What the hell-"

Looking up, I noticed what looked like lightening in the middle of the cloud. There was also a horn that sounded. Maybe the Grounders were sending a warning? Either way, that fog look ominous.

"Run!"

Bellamy led the group, with Charlotte and I right behind him. We could hear kids screaming behind us as the fog touched their skin. It was acid fog.

"Quick there are caves over here!"

We ran where Bellamy directed us and split up. I ushered Charlotte to follow Bellamy into a cave while I turned around. I couldn't see anyone through the fog. I could only hear their cries of agony.

"Doc get in here!"

I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm and pull me into the cave. Looking up, I saw Bellamy looking down at me with the same expression I had. Fear. _What else was down here with us?_

* * *

Only Bellamy, Charlotte and I had made it to this particular cave. But Bellamy said that there were more caves in the area that the others could have found shelter there. A few hours after Charlotte had gone to sleep, she woke up screaming from a nightmare. I moved to consol her, but Bellamy got to her first.

Gently shaking her, she woke up.

"I'm sorry."

She seemed genuinely distraught over bothering us rather than her nightmare.

"Does it happen often?"

She nodded, to which Bellamy replied,

"What are you scared of?" He hesitated before shaking his head, "You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

"But I'm asleep..." She questioned.

"Demons are demons Charlotte. Slay them when you're awake then they won't be there to get you when you're asleep."

"But how?"

"You remember the knife I gave you? When you feel afraid, hold tight to that knife. And say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid.'"

Charlotte took the knife out of her belt and gripped it tightly.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." Then she repeated it with more conviction.

Bellamy rose from where he was kneeling next to her.

"Slay your demons kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."

I watched as Charlotte relaxed and laid back down to sleep. After a few minutes, her breathing became even but her grip on the knife never lessened. Bellamy walked over to where I stood, a good distance away from Charlotte so that we wouldn't disturb her by talking.

"Well, well who knew that Bellamy Blake was so good with the kids?"

He chuckled lightly and looked back at Charlotte with the same look I had seen him give Octavia many times.

"She reminds me of someone I know. And a little bit of myself too."

I didn't really know what to say so I just opted for pacing the small area of the cave. Worried for the rest of the kids on the hunting trip and the ones back at camp. Turning too fast, I winced audibly at the shock of pain that zipped up my side from my bruised rib.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy with that bruise?"

I looked at Bellamy who was leaning against the cave wall watching me in amusement. I speculated that he had seen the bruise when I examined it the other day... _without my shirt on._ But the confirmation of that idea made my cheeks flare. Thankfully in the dim light of the cave, he couldn't see that.

"I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes at my blatant lie.

I moved to mirror his leaning position against the wall across from him. In the small area of the cave, we were only a few feet away. The oh-so-familiar air of silence filled the cave, for a few moments before I broke it, curiosity getting the better of me.

"So why are you _really_ pushing people to take off their wristbands?"

I didn't really expect an answer. I just wanted to see his reaction.

He shrugged and looked away from me.

"We've been prisoners for too long. It's time that we do whatever-"

"'Whatever the hell we want'. Yeah I got that from your riveting speech the other night."

It was my turn to roll his eyes as I quoted his words from the last campfire he had to rile up his troops. He had managed to convince a majority of the kids in the camp, with his whatever-the-hell-we-want philosophy, to take off their wristbands. And I guess that by offering them food if they complied also nudged some into joining his clique.

"So that's why you like creating chaos? To have fun?"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?"

He sent me a devilish smirk. I smiled at him, pushing off the wall to stand up straight.

"The thing is, I think there's more to you than just wanting to create chaos."

I tilted my head and looked between his eyes, taking in his guarded look along with his defensive posture. Behind that, was something else. Something we were all too familiar with, especially here on the ground.

"You're..."

My voice trailed off. I wasn't sure he wanted to know what I thought.

"I'm what?"

He crossed the few feet between us to stand in front of me. I noted the intensity in his eyes before I answered.

"Scared."

I watched his jaw clench as he surveyed my confident expression.

"Of what?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch into a smirk as I stepped even closer to him, ignoring the electricity buzzing from our proximity. I smiled, glad I finally got a reaction out of him and because he had confirmed my suspicion of his motive.

"You tell me."

His eyes glanced between my eyes and I felt a thrill of joy rush through me for a second as I believed he might actually tell me the truth. However the thrill died when his eyes dropped to my lips before he responded, "Nice try, Doc."

I saw his smirk before he leaned in to make our lips meet. His were more rough and chapped against my somewhat smooth ones but they caressed mine with precision. His hands held my wrists in a vice grip but I couldn't find it in me to mind as I felt my back hit the cold cave wall. The tension that had been building between us finally erupted.

I stood frozen. Not expecting Bellamy to react this way. I had expected him to curse, yell, maybe even attempt to hit me. Definitely anything other than _this_. But when I felt his tongue swipe over my bottom lip I didn't hesitate to open my own mouth. The kiss deepened, becoming hot and heavy. His hands slid down from my wrists pushed against the cave wall, gently sliding along my arms and side, mindful of the bruise he knew was there, before finally finding purchase on my hips. When he pulled me in, I let out a breathy moan into the kiss as his lower half ground against my own causing me to arch my back. A burst of pleasure shot through my body which prompted me to slide my arms around his neck, weaving my fingers in his unruly hair, pulling slightly.

Bellamy made an appealing noise in the back of his throat at my action and then hitched my leg over his hip. I did the same with my other leg. Our position now left absolutely no room between us. I could feel an indescribable amount of pleasure as his pelvis ground into my own. With no shame, I rocked myself onto him and was happy to feel him groan in pleasure. With the cold wall behind me for support, Bellamy slid one hand away from my waist. It slipped under my tank, on my side without the bruise, and began lightly massaging the area right below my bra with his thumb.

I felt as if I was being devoured, in the most delicious of ways. I could feel Bellamy's hot breath escape his nose and hit my cheek as I assumed he could feel my own panting. I mimicked his action and slipped one of my hands under his shirt, rewarded by the feeling of his abdominal muscles clenching under my light touch. His hot skin under my fingertips and the feel of his callous thumb running over my sensitive skin made me crave his lips even more. My other hand traveled to the back of his neck again before pulling on his hair aggressively. He groaned into the kiss again as our lips continued to clash together, aggressively and relentlessly.

"Bellamy!"

A faint voice registered in both our heads as we pulled away from the kiss slowly. Our lips remained close enough that I could feel his breath fan over them. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly unwrapped my legs from around Bellamy's waist. We stood quietly for a moment, frozen, trying to understand what had just transpired between us.

"Doc! Where are you guys?!"

The shout from one of the kids finally registered fully in both our minds as Bellamy stepped away from me, slipping his hand out from under my tank and away from my waist. Slowly, I felt my hands drop from the back of his neck and under his shirt as the warmth of his body was replaced by the cool temperature of the cave. The haze clouding my mind started to dissipate as I began remembering where we were.

Bellamy cleared his throat before walking out to rejoin the rest of the group. I looked over to Charlotte who had thankfully been asleep this entire time.

* * *

My mind was still spinning as we tried to regroup with the rest of the crew. However I forced myself to focus as there was still someone missing.

"Where's Atom?"

Suddenly we heard a piercing scream that belonged to Charlotte.

Bellamy and I exchanged a worried look before we ran towards the source. Charlotte was standing near a body. A body that looked a lot like Atom.

"Son of a bitch..."

We slowly made our way down to him and I immediately crouched down to survey his injuries. He could barely breath, his skin was covered in boils and rashes, and he was losing a lot of blood. Atom was mumbling something. It started off almost inaudibly but his voice grew with urgency.

"Kill... me..."

I looked up, shocked, as Bellamy heard too. Charlotte walked over and handed Bellamy a knife. He looked down at it before ordering everyone to go back to camp, including Charlotte. I looked up again at the sound of footsteps to see Clarke, Wells and Finn had found us crouching over Atom's body.

"We heard screams..."

Clarke explained as she looked between me, the blade in Bellamy's hand and Atom's shuddering body. We both exchanged a look. There was nothing we could do to save him. His injuries were way beyond the supplies that we had. I looked up at Bellamy to tell him this but he just nodded, understanding the look that Clarke and I had given each other. Letting out a shaky breath, I forced a smile on my face.

"It's okay Atom. We're here to help."

I turned his head to the side, exposing the artery on his neck. Clarke began humming a lullaby that I had heard Dr. Griffin sing to many patients in the same position. I watched as she slowly took the knife from Bellamy's loose grip and positioned it where the jugular artery was. I ran my hand through Atom's hair soothingly as she placed the tip of the knife at the point. I closed my eyes, turning my head away as she pushed the knife in and then pulled it out. After a few short moments, I opened my eyes to see Atom's eyes open but that his breathing had stopped.

Bellamy looked at his friend and then at the two of us, his stare resting on me longer as I reached over to gently brush Atom's eyes close. When I looked up I could see him understanding something; Clarke and I _did_ know when to make the hard choices.

By the time we made it back to the camp, it was nightfall. I braced myself for when Octavia came running out of the dropship. Though it hadn't been long, I knew that something had started between Atom and her. The news of his death would surely hit her hard.

"Finally! We're so hungry, you guys took forever!"

She faltered when she took in our somber expressions. I grimaced and tried to stop her from going further. But she had already seen the makeshift stretcher that we used to carry Atom back.

"Octavia, wait. We should-"

She shrugged me off to go to her brother who was carrying a side of the stretcher. I followed and wished I could stop what was about to happen.

"Octavia don't. Just stay there-"

Bellamy couldn't stop her either as she pushed past him and lifted the jacket off of Atom's body. I heard the helpless whimper past her lips and sighed deeply. Bellamy moved towards her but I stopped him. She needed to be left alone. Still Bellamy tried to console her.

"There was nothing I could do O-"

"Don't. Just don't."

Octavia pushed her way past Bellamy. He turned to me without meeting my eyes.

"You should head to the dropship. People probably need to get checked out."

I watched Octavia storm away towards her tent and then looked around the camp to the number of kids nursing their burn wounds. Nodding, I followed his suggestion.

* * *

When I returned to the dropship later on after making the rounds I witnessed Wells and Clarke in one of their classic arguments.

"Wells, you had my father executed. We will never be friends."

I hesitated, debating whether to intervene or just leave them alone when Wells sighed and walked out. Clarke ran her hand over her face as I walked over to the table, re-wrapping the bandages just to keep my hands busy.

"Thank you. For what you did back there... with Atom."

Clarke looked up at my words and nodded.

"I didn't want you to have to relive it forever because of your memory."

I nearly dropped the bandage I was holding at her words. I could never express how much that meant to me. Forgetting was such a foreign concept to me that it somehow became my biggest wish. I wish I could forget things. _Forget that night... forget slipping into overwhelming memories of what I wish was just a nightmare. _To get to pick and choose what memories you could hold onto was a luxury that I would never experience. No one ever thinks about the gift of forgetting. People take it for granted... _among other things._

I wanted to say something to Clarke. Something about Wells and how she was wrong about him. But I remembered that I had promised Wells I wouldn't tell anyone. I couldn't _forget_ my promise. Instead I could give her a nudge.

"Clarke. Sometimes the things we believe to be true are the furthest away from it."

I looked to the curtain where Wells had left and then back at her. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated my words.


	6. One of Us

**Author's note:**

**DOUBLE UPDATE! Woo hoo! My way of saying sorry for taking so long! Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**You know the disclaimer: Eve is mine, everything else is the CW's and Kass Morgan's!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

I had spent the better part of the next few days treating the kids who had received minor burns from the acid fog. I was exhausted as I left the dropship that night and looked to see two familiar figures hugging in the distance, in the light of the moon. Clarke and Wells. I smiled to see that Wells had finally told Clarke the truth, or that Clarke had figured it out. Down here we needed to work together if we wanted to survive.

Speaking of working togther, I looked over at Bellamy's tent. I hadn't talked to him since Atom's death... _and the kiss_. Now that I thought about it, no one had really seen him much for the past few days. Suddenly I felt my feet moving me into the direction of his tent.

Hesitating outside for a moment, I debated on what to do. _Do I knock? If so, on what?_ I rolled my eyes at myself at my stupidity. I was about to pull the flap back when suddenly I found myself face to face, or rather face to chest, with none other than the man himself, Bellamy Blake.

Diverting my eyes from the sight of his naked chest I caught a glance at the sight behind him, inside his tent, and my stomach dropped. Amongst the abundance of blankets on his quite large makeshift bed were two girls. Both of which were unmistakeable naked. I recognized one of them from the dropship the day I told him he couldn't use it as a bachelor pad. Clearly he figured out another place to make one.

Looking back at Bellamy his face reflected the surprise on my own.

"Right. Well I was just coming to check on you because of- never mind though. It looks like you're just fine."

He was carrying a few water pouches, probably making a trip to replenish his energy before returning to his _activities_.

Without another word I quickly turned to leave. My face burning with humilation and disgust. I had gotten only a few steps away when I heard his voice behind me.

"Wait! Doc, stop!"

I ignored him and tried to get away when he caught up and moved in front of me. At first I was distracted by the sight of his naked chest again but when I looked up to see him breathing heavily, the disgust reappeared.

"On, no! Please, by all means, don't let me keep you from your important business that has kept you occupied for the last two days!"

"C'mon Doc, stop being so dramatic."

"Dramatic?!"

I asked incredulously. I ran my hand through my hair and scoffed at him.

"To think I came over here to apologize for what happened to Atom. To expect to find you grieving, or angry or... just anything but that... Wow. God you really are disgusting Bellamy Blake!"

I shook my head at him as he opened his mouth in an attempt to defend himself.

"Look, what happened in that caver-"

I cut him off before he could speak further.

"Don't. Just- no. This isn't about that. And as far as I'm concerned _nothing_ happened. Nothing."

I repeated the word more for myself than for him. I didn't wait for a response but rather just quickly walked away from him before he could see say anything else. I ran my hands over my face and frowned as the memory of Bellamy's lips on mine kept flashing through my mind. My lips burned from the memory and I shook my head, willing it to go away.

_Except it wouldn't go away._ God I wished I could forget. Pretend that nothing had indeed happened but I could never forget. Forget that _any_ of it happened.

I shook my head again, searching the camp for any signs of Clarke and Wells. When I didn't see them around the main part of camp I figured they were still talking where I had seen them hugging. Heading down towards the clearing where I saw them, I was disappointed when I was met by no one.

"Clarke, Wells! Are you guys here?" I yelled out for them but no one responded.

They had probably just gone to a more private place to talk. I bit my lip and relented, deciding to just go to sleep and check on them in the morning. Just as I turned, I caught site of a famliliar pair of shoes behind a bush.

"Hello?"

When I didn't receive a response, I slowly walked over to the boots. Suddenly I felt a pit form in my stomach. The closer I got, the worse the feeling became. When I was less than a foot away, I pulled back the greenery and gasped at the sight.

Wells was lying on his back, blood still gushing from a wound on the side of his neck. It drenched both his jacket and the ground beneath it. His eyes were lifelessly open along with his mouth. Tears began to cloud my sight and I dropped to my knees, shaking.

"Wells?! No. No no no no! Wells!"

Warm red liquid spread through the areas between my finger as I tried to stem the blood flow from the wound in his neck. Blood painted my hands, slipping as I tried to grip his jacket. I desperately tried to check his breathing but I couldn't find a pulse. The familiarity of the scene struck me and The tears came steady now as I held my dead friend's head on my lap and sobbed.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

It was an odd sight to watch your friend put flowers on your other friend's grave. I had decided against going with Clarke today under the pretense that I was giving her privacy. But I knew why I really couldn't. It was already hard enough to push the memories away; I couldn't be around his grave. I shut my eyes to stop them from burning from the lack of sleep but instead of relief I just saw Wells' body. Bleeding in my lap with his lifeless eyes staring up at me...

_The pool of blood grew bigger and bigger._

I gasped and shook my head. Looking back at the teen who had come by for his weekly check up.

"Sorry Bryan. Um, you're all set so just come back next week."

He nodded and turned to leave. But before he did, he turned to me.

"Doc... I'm, um, I'm sorry about Wells."

I looked up at him shocked. I thought the general consensus of the camp was that they all hated Wells. But I nodded and sent him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Turning to survey the notebook and make sure that I had written the right information, I shut it and rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. Suffice to say, I hadn't slept last night after finding Wells' body the other day. If it wasn't the nightmares keeping me up, it was the realization that there really were people out there who wanted to kill us. At the sound of the tent flap being pushed back I sighed.

"Bryan did you forget something..."

My voice trailed off as I found myself face to face with Bellamy. I hadn't seen him since he pulled me away from Wells' body while Finn did the same with Clarke.

_Doc, you have to let go._

_NO- WELLS! _

He stood and I could tell that that he was waiting for me to look at him but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I turned around, tidying up my work station to try and make it look as if I was busy. I noticed my hands visibly shaking so I reached for something to grip, grabbing a random cup. I took a deep breath when he decided to speak.

"You have to stop blaming yourself."

My breath caught in my throat as he continued.

"You couldn't have done anything. The body-"

"No! ... Don't. You. Dare."

My anger flared as my voice came out raspy.

"How dare you speak so indifferently towards him. That was Wells. He was my friend. He was one of us, a _human being."_

"We've all lost people."

I turned around to glare at him with his air of indifference.

"Well sorry if my grieving process doesn't include fucking some random kid."

I didn't know why I was bringing that up. Was I still angry at Bellamy for having sex with those girls? The kiss in the cave didn't mean anything... _Right?_ I shook my head at the thoughts running through my head. That should be the last thing I should be thinking of.

He stepped closer to me and I jerked back. My foot hit the bucket of used bandages that I had tried use on Wells, and now couldn't bring myself to clean out, making it tip over. The contents began spilling out slowly. The blood soaked water began to leak, spreading over the grey floor.

I inhaled sharply. Closing my eyes again, willing the memories away but they just kept flashing. The cup I was holding slipped out of my grip. My hands were shaking too much. I looked at the ground and tried to concentrate on where I was but all I could see was Wells' body. His lifeless eyes. The blood gushing out of his neck. _Then... a knife on the ground. My arm reaching for the knife. My hand convered in a sticky red substance. I wiped my hand but the blood just spread. No matter what I did it just kept spreading-_

My legs went numb and I felt my knees hit the hard dropship floor.

"Hey. Hey!"

I could barely hear Bellamy over the pounding of blood rushing through my ears as he rushed over to me. Recognition settled in as I realized what was happening: I was having panic attack as the memories continued to assault me.

"Eve, calm down."

I barely noticed him, much less his usage of my real name. My breathing began to quicken and I began almost gasping for breath.

Back in my cell I used to get panic attacks a lot. Especially the few years after the incident that got me locked up. I remembered lying on the cold ground, feeling the air escape my lungs as the walls seemingly closed in on me, until finally I would pass out from exhaustion. Mark had found me once, lying on the floor in a fetal position after a particularly bad one. He didn't say anything, or ask me anything, he had just sat with me until my breathing returned to normal.

Suddenly Bellamy's lips were on my mine and I felt my breath leave. My eyes shut of their own accord. This kiss wasn't anything like our first one, in the cave. This was simple and chaste... almost _sweet?_

After my first panic attack I tried to research them the best I could with the limited number of books available to me. There was a book that said holding your breath would make the attack stop but it was hard to control your breathing when you already felt like you were suffocating

I brought my hand up to cup Bellamy's face and pull away. My hazel eyes looked at his deep brown ones in confusion as I brought my hand back to my side and pushed myself away from him. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"How did you know that was going to work?"

"I didn't."

I could tell he was trying to read my expression to tell whether I was happy, sad or angry. But truth be told I had no idea what I felt right now. Bellamy had stopped my panic attack. No one had ever been able to stop me from having a full blown panic attack before. Not even Mark. However, before either of us could say anything else, Clarke burst through the tent flap.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Clarke led us to Octavia's tent where she and Jasper were waiting for us.

"What's going on here?"

While Bellamy asked what I was wondering, Clarke pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"Octavia and Jasper found this next to two fingers that belonged to Wells."

I frowned and inspected the knife before speaking.

"It's made of metal on the dropship. Which means the Grounders didn't kill Wells..."

"It was one of us." Clarke finished my sentence.

Bellamy looked at the both of us before asking Jasper and Octavia who else knew about this.

"No one. We brought it straight here."

"Wait so does this mean there's a murderer in the camp?"

I almost laughed at Jasper's question before replying, avoiding everyone's stare.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp."


	7. What I Was Becoming

**Authors note:**

**Hello lovelies! Sorry this is going to be a relatively short chapter. I tried to write it in a variety of different ways but they all seemed too redundent or awkward. But since this really short- DOUBLE UPDATE! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the 100 related, except Eve, everything is property of the CW and Kass Morgan.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was my head pounding as if someone was banging a sledgehammer against a solid wall less than a centimeter away from me. I opened my eyes only to groan at the dim light filtering in.

"She's waking up!"

I pushed myself on my elbow and opened my eyes all the way. It took a second before my vision cleared.

Jasper, Monty and Octavia were hovering above me with relieved expressions on their face.

"What... what happened?"

I looked around to see the camp look pretty much the same, except a few people were missing.

"You got knocked out when Bellamy refused to give up Charlotte."

I groaned, at both the pain in my head and at remembering what had transpired over the last few hours.

After Clarke had examined the knife more closely, she found who it had belonged to. Murphy. In hindsight it had made sense. Murphy was the ideal suspect for killing Wells. He had, on more than one occasion, expressed his hatred for the Chancellor's son. So even though I had agreed with her at the moment, I admit that Clarke handled the situation brashly.

She had stormed out of the tent, ignoring Bellamy's words of caution. Wells' death had helped rally the troops against the Grounders and by telling everyone that one of our own did it would make them forget the real danger out there. And that's exactly what happened. Everyone turned against Murphy and even went as far as to put a noose around his neck to hang him. Clarke had pleaded with Bellamy to stop the crowd but he wouldn't. Even a part of me didn't want to. It wasn't until Charlotte confessed that she was the real killer that Finn cut Murphy down.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I had heard Bellamy telling Charlotte to slay her demons but I hadn't expected her to go this far. Murphy turned the crowd around again on Charlotte. Telling us to bring her out so that they could have justice like everyone had tried to with him. It was wrong but we couldn't let him kill her even though we had just sat by and watched as the crowd tried to kill him. Bellamy had tried to talk Murphy down but it had just resulted in him getting knocked unconscious and the same happened to me when I tried. However, Finn and Clarke had used the distraction to escape with Charlotte.

Octavia helped me sit up and I realized we were still in the same place where Murphy had been hung. I winced at the memory of him hitting me with a metal rod before shoving me hard to the ground.

"We- uh didn't know what to do. We didn't want to move you."

I looked over at Monty's worried look and followed his gaze to my shoulder. I almost laughed at the irony. My shoulder was dislocated at the hands of Murphy after I had done the same thing to him when we first met.

"It's a good thing you didn't. Jasper, can you get me some water and a piece of cloth to use as a brace?"

He nodded and ran off to get the supplies. Once he returned I gulped down the water and relished in small amount of relief it provided me. Bringing the collar of my jacket to my mouth, I bit down on the fabric before shifting my arm into position.

"Hold onto my hand, tightly."

Jasper did as he was told as I closed my eyes and pushed my arm back into the socket. My eyes teared up at the excruciating pain that lasted for a few minutes before it decreased to a dull throbbing. Panting, Octavia helped me wrap the cloth around my neck and arm as a brace to keep it steady as it recovered.

"They're still gone?"

"Yeah. Bellamy woke up a few hours before you and went looking for them. There hasn't been word since."

I shook my head, trying to ignore the throbbing in my arm and looked over to the vast forest around us.

"You're not going after them right?"

I shook my head at Monty's question. Looking up to the sky it was a few hours after the events at the camp had transpired. There was no way I could catch up to them, especially with only one shoulder.

"No. I can't help them one-handed. And it's dark. Let's get back to the dropship."

Monty and Jasper helped me up as we made our way back to the dropship. Sitting down on one of the cots I exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe she did it."

We all looked at Monty who had spoken. He looked dazed.

"I mean she's just a little girl."

Jasper scoffed.

"Little girl or not she _stabbed_ Wells. And he was innocent."

Octavia jumped in, adding onto his statement.

"I mean I wasn't his biggest fan either but he definitely didn't deserve to die because of his father."

We sat in silence at Octavia's words. I was shocked but proud at their responses, especially Octavia's. She had come a long way from the girl she used to be when we first landed. Looking around at all of us, I realized that we were all changed from the events we had witnessed today. But whether that change was good or bad, we had yet to find out.

* * *

A few hours later they were back. Everyone but Charlotte and Murphy. Clarke filled me in on what happened. Apparently Charlotte had escaped her and Finn and tried to get herself killed but ran into Bellamy. However, Murphy and his crew found them both. They tried to negotiate with him again but before they could, he took Clarke hostage. To stop the madness Charlotte threw herself off a cliff. Bellamy tried to kill Murphy for that but Clarke stopped him. Reminding him that this was the ground and that we don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Because of that they decided on banishing him.

As I listened to them go over the new rules of the camp I found myself conflicted. Yes Charlotte had killed my friend, but she was a little girl. She hadn't deserved to die but then again, neither had Wells. Now they were both gone. And Murphy too. But was I glad (to an extent) that both Murphy and Charlotte were gone? Yes. A lot had changed in the few short weeks we had been on the ground. We were all becoming different people and I wasn't sure if I liked what I was becoming.

The speech wrapped up and I found myself walking towards the direction of Wells' grave. I couldn't go all the way to his grave because it was just outside the walls of the camp. And per one of the new rules, no one was allowed outside the camp at night.

Suddenly I heard movement behind me. Turning around slightly I saw Clarke walk up next to me. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, just looking out into the patch of green where Wells' body was buried along with Atom and the two other kids who had died in the landing.

"You know he had been lying to me this whole time?"

Clarke's voice was soft. As if she didn't really mean to speak the words aloud. I didn't say anything as she continued.

"He wasn't the one who told Jaha about how my dad was going to go public with the info about the engineering flaw. It was my mom."

I stood in shock. Dr. Griffin? The women who had mentored me for the few years before I was thrown into the skybox? She had gotten her husband, Clarke's father, executed?

Clarke turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"He let me hate him for _so long._ Just so I wouldn't hate my mom."

I sighed and pulled Clarke in for a hug, holding her sobbing form tightly.

"That's what best friends are for."

I felt like that was something Wells would say. When Clarke let out a choked laugh at it, I knew it was.

"GUYS! COME HERE!"

We both quickly looked over to where Jasper was waving us over to the dropship.

Inside, on the upper level where Monty had been fiddling with a way to communicate to the Ark, we found Finn, Octavia and Monty all looking excited.

"I think I figured out a way to send them messages in a sort of Morse code. I just need a live wristband to-"

Before Monty could finish his sentence Clarke grabbed one of his tools and pried off her wristband, handing it over to Monty.

"Here."

A brief look of shock passed over everyone's face before Monty took her wristband and hooked it up to the wires he had waiting. I knew that Clarke was getting back at her mom for finding out the truth, but right now it didn't matter. We were one step away from finally making contact with the Ark, with the rest of our people.

"I just have to connect this wire to this port and we'll be set."

The words were barely out of his mouth when suddenly sparks flew from the connection and I heard a spread of gasps come from around the camp.

"What happened?"

I looked at Monty's worried face.

"I think I just... fried all the wristbands."

My face softened at his sorry expression as I watched Finn storm off with Clarke on his heels.

We had no way to contact the Ark and they probably thought everyone was dead now.


	8. You Knew

**Author's Note:**

**Double update as promised! **

**Again, you guys don't have to but it'd be great if you could post reviews just so I can get a feel for if you guys are liking the story or not. It really makes me wanna post faster!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

After reassuring Monty that it wasn't his fault, I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I had to get some sleep. At the rate I was going, I was gonna start feeling delirious soon. Walking past an unfinished part of the wall I noticed a familiar figure standing on guard.

"Hey."

Bellamy turned around quickly with his knife at the ready. I slowly put my one hand up, the other still resting in a sling.

"It's just me."

I waited for him to visibly relax before I sat down against a tree next to him. Again I waited a few minutes, letting the silence surround us both, before speaking.

"I heard about what happened... with Charlotte-"

"It was my fault."

My eyes snapped to his. His usually stormy brown ones that challenged everyone. The ones that were usually just glaring. But they weren't glaring right now. No, they were swirling. Immediately any ounce of anger I had towards him dissipated. I remembered the look on his face when he comforted Charlotte after she'd woken up from the nightmare. And what he said afterwards, that she had reminded him of Octavia... and a little of himself. And now he was going through memories and scenarios in his head. It was a scene I was all too familiar with myself.

Right now he looked at me as if to dare me to say that it wasn't his fault. And I knew that, even though I believed that to be the truth, he wouldn't believe it. Instead, I looked away from him and swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking the words I thought I'd never say.

"When I was 15... I... killed someone."

My voice was surprisingly steady even though I had never spoken the words aloud.

"I lived alone. My mom died when I was born and my dad never came home from work one day. It was around the time that the maintenance breach happened in the first agriculture unit."

I looked up to the sky. The stars were much more faded, yet they looked so much more real than looking outside of a window in the Ark.

"I kept to myself. No one ever asked me about my parents, so I never told anyone either. I thought everyone just simply overlooked me. Then one day, a guard followed me back to my pod. Cornered me inside... and..."

I paused to push the memories from the surface, "He attacked me and tried to..."

I couldn't bring myself to say the word but Bellamy's slight intake of breath indicated that he knew what I meant.

"He said that no one would even miss me, which was true. But when he pushed me to the ground, all I could see was this knife that fell from his belt. Before I even knew it, I took it. And... I stabbed him. I remember thinking he deserved it. That he deserved to die. And when they found me, I was still holding onto the knife while he just laid there, bleeding out."

I pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and ran it through my fingers. I could feel the memory begin to creep to the surface but I continued.

"I was thrown in jail because even though he had attacked me, I had used lethal force. Really I think they were just embarrassed that one of their high ranking officers would do something like that so they put me in solitary. But when I turned 18 I found out they didn't want to kill me because my... condition... was valuable."

"Your memory..."

I frowned, letting my eyes drift away to the vast forest in front of us.

"It's more of a curse really. Because of it I can remember every detail. The guard. The knife. The blood..."

_The handle felt smooth under my fingers and heavy as I couldn't bring myself to let go. Warmth was spreading over my hand slowly, as the red liquid oozed out of the wound I had made. The blood rushed out now, spurting over my arms and the floor. Jerking back, the knife slid out with a disgusting squelching noise. Without thinking, my other hand reached out to stem the blood flow but it was too much. Too late. Too__... __everywhere... The red puddle grew larger and larger, coating more and more of the floor and my hands. Spreading closer and-_

Clearing my throat I wiped my hands on my pants. I was haunted by the memory almost every moment of my life since then. The guilt, the shame, it never left.

"A day hasn't gone by where I haven't though about it. So take it from me... you don't want to live in the past. I know you can't forgive, but you should try to forget."

He gave me an indescribable look before we both turned to just look at the sky. After a few minutes I felt my eyelids close, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

* * *

I woke up comfortable and snuggled deeper into my pillow when I remembered two things. One, I didn't have a pillow. And two, my nonexistent pillow definitely would not smell of musk and man. My eyes snapped open to see the familiar greenery that was still a sight I was getting used to waking up to. I shifted when my hand brushed against something soft. Finding the culprit I looked at what seemed to be a folded up jacket under where my head had been. But it wasn't my jacket because I was wearing mine. I sat up further, to get up and looked around. I was laying a few feet away from the tree that I had originally been propped up against, on a part of the ground that was devoid of the roots from the large tree... where I had been talking to Bellamy. At the return of the memory I looked up to meet a familiar pair of deep brown ones.

"Morning."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before slipping my arm out of the sling to test its mobility and was satisfied at the almost absence of pain.

"Is it even morning?"

He shrugged, "It's almost morning... the sun's going to come up soon."

Sure enough I looked up and noticed that although it was still dark, the sun was about to come up. I was also surprised. I slept almost 6 hours without waking up with any nightmares. Looking up to survey him I fought the urge to blush. He wasn't wearing his jacket because it was in my hands, because I had been sleeping on it. I immediately felt bad and held it out to return it to him.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem."

He shrugged the jacket back on, depriving me of the sight of his muscular arms... _Eve_. I snapped out of that dangerous thought process and looked away. Before I could think anything else my eye caught something in the sky.

"Bellamy..."

He stood up and followed my gaze as we watched an object burn through the Earth's atmosphere.

"What is that a comet or something?"

I shook my head, feeling joyous.

"No it's falling too fast to be a comet or a meteor. It's a pod ship, sent from the Ark! We're not alone!"

I looked up expecting to see him mirror the same excitement as me, but his face was the opposite. He looked worried.

"Bellamy what's wrong?"

He ignored me before walking over to address the crowd that had gathered inside camp. Everyone had seen the pod ship arrive and were all wondering what was in it.

"No one leaves camp before light. It's too dangerous. We'll go check it out in a few hours. Understand?"

Everyone nodded at his command and began to discuss what they hoped was in the pod. Meanwhile I followed Bellamy into his tent, ignoring the memory of the last time I was here.

"Bellamy why are you so worried?"

Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Does this have anything to do with how you got onto the dropship?"

His face blanched at my question and he rounded on me.

"Well how did you get on, huh?"

"The guard assigned to my cell became my friend. Mark put me on the dropship because he found out that I was going to be floated."

Bellamy looked shocked. Whether it was because of my answer or because I had actually told him the truth, I didn't know. I looked between his frantic eyes and took a step closer, taking a deep breath.

"Bellamy, what happened?"

He looked at a spot above my head before shaking his head and answering me.

"I shot Jaha."

I froze. Not expecting that response. Seeing my reaction he pulled away, grabbed his pack and mumbled something about finding Clarke and Finn before he left the tent in a hurry. I was left standing by myself wondering just what kind of man Bellamy Blake really was. _You don't ever really know someone._

* * *

Almost two hours later there was no sign of Bellamy.

"Eve! Where's Bellamy?"

I turned to see Clark and Finn heading towards me. Not only did they look frantic but I noticed that Finn's shirt was inside-out. No one knew where they had been all night and that made me wonder if something had happened between the two of them. However as Finn's question registered in my mind, I frowned.

"He went to find you guys like two hours ago..."

Clark sighed, "I knew it! He told everyone to stay put until light and now no one can find him and his gear is gone. He went for the pod. He wants whatever's in there for himself."

She pulled Finn as they ran towards the direction where the pod landed. I hesitated before following them too. _Bellamy what have you done?_

We ran through the forest quickly. Hoping to get to the river in time. Just as I saw the forest ground slowly shift to rocks I began to slow down. Looking ahead I saw Finn and Clarke help a dark haired girl out of the pod. I watched as the girl hugged Finn tightly and then kissed him on the lips. Clarke looked heartbroken before they pulled apart.

"Raven... How did you?"

Finn looked awestruck at the mere sight of the new girl. She smiled but then realized something.

"The Ark! They're going to kill 300 people to save oxygen because they think the ground isn't survivable! We have to tell them you're alive!"

My head spun at this new news as I scanned the riverbank until I found who I was looking for. He was in a more secluded spot of the river getting ready to throw something into the river. The radio.

I ran over to him, stopping a few feet away and yelled.

"Bellamy, stop!'

He looked surprise to see me.

"Eve, you shouldn't be here."

He looked behind me to where Clarke, Raven and Finn followed me.

"Bellamy don't!"

Clarke shouted, thinking he was going to either run or throw the radio in the lake.

"Bellamy?" Raven questioned, "Wait you're Bellamy Blake! Dude they're all looking for you up there."

Finn and Clarke looked at her in confusion while I tried to plead with Bellamy without saying anything.

"Why are they looking for you, Bellamy?" Finn asked slowly.

Bellamy clenched his jaw and looked away.

"He shot the Chancellor." Raven supplied when it was obvious Bellamy wasn't going to answer.

I bit my lip as Clarke put the pieces together.

"That's why you didn't want the Ark to come down. Why you took off all those wristbands. This wasn't about 'doing whatever the hell we want.' You were just being selfish!"

Bellamy away from me and at her with a fierce expression, "Jaha deserved to die."

I decided to speak up, keeping my voice calm, "But those 300 people don't. Bellamy don't do this."

He hesitated before Raven spoke again, "You didn't kill him. Jaha's alive."

I looked over at Bellamy, relieved.

"Do you know what this means?" I took a step closer to him, slowly, "You're not a murderer Bellamy. You know what the right thing to do is. Give us the radio."

He looked between me, and the three people behind me before sighing and throwing the radio to Raven. I felt a short lived relief as she let out an angry sigh.

"It's fried!"

"What are we going to do now?"

I could see Raven getting an idea.

"Wait we don't have to have the Ark hear us. They just have to know we're alive. I have an idea. We can launch the flares on the pod with jet fuel to make them visible from the Ark. But for this to work we're going to need power to fire."

I spoke up, "The dropship has a battery. Can we tie that in to power them?"

"That's perfect! Okay let's get get two teams going. One to dismantle this pod and the other to prep your campsite for those flares."

Bellamy gave me a look that I didn't understand.

"Eve, you go with Finn back to camp. Stay there and prepare. Send back whoever you can to help us with this pod."

I could tell he wasn't in the mood to argue so for once I just did what he said without hesitation, pulling Finn along with me.

* * *

Back at camp, Finn and I were getting the battery ready. As we dismantled the paneling I decided to bring up the topic.

"So Raven, huh?"

"Yea. She was my girlfriend on the Ark. I thought I would never see her again..."

"I see."

"I can't believe she made it down here. That she survived that. I feel bad for the the other guy who didn't though."

I was confused.

"What other guy?"

I hadn't thought to check Raven's pod ship being as my priority was to find Bellamy and the radio.

"The other guy in the ship with her."

I started to ask something else when we heard a commotion from the gates. Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and the others were back with the materials from the pod. In addition there were two people carrying a body covered by tarp.

I rushed over to examine it when Bellamy stopped me.

"He's dead. Clarke confirmed it. We need to help with these flares right now."

I nodded, agreeing with him. Saving 300 lives was more important than burying a body right now. Quickly, following Raven's instructions, everyone worked together to get the flares set up. Once they were launched everyone began to cheer at the sheer fact that the idea actually worked. Or well, the execution of it. Now we just had to hope that the Ark saw them in time...

I grinned over at Bellamy but it faded quickly when I caught a glance of the tarp behind him. The tarp had shifted and an arm was visible. An arm that was wearing a very familiar guard's uniform patch. My feet started carrying me over to it before I was consciously aware. Bellamy saw what I was heading to and caught up to me.

"Eve..."

I shook my head at him and shrugged his arm away as I slowly crouched down to pull the tarp off.

I let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a cry at the sight of Mark lying motionlessly. His face looked surprisingly the same except for the pale color and the slight scruff. Additionally, he had a few scratches along the side of his right temple. His eyes were closed, so naturally as if he could have just been sleeping. Except he wasn't sleeping. My legs gave way and I fell to the dirt floor next to his body. My vision blurred and I made no attempt to stop the tears from cascading down my cheeks. My only friend from the Ark was dead. At this realization, a sob escaped from my mouth. I brought my hand up to muffle it when I felt a strong pair of arms grip my upper arms and pull me up.

I turned to bury my face into Bellamy's chest and completely broke down. Mark had risked his life yet again to help me. Only I hadn't been there to see him or tell him that he had succeeded. That I was safe _because of him_. My sobs came quicker now. I was vaguely aware of Bellamy running his hand through my hair.

I pulled away from him a little just to be able to look up into his eyes, confused. He was frowning, but kept eye contact.

"You knew."

His jaw clenched at my quiet voice as I continued.

"You knew. That's why you sent me back to camp."

"When I saw his ID in the pod ship I figured it out. I just... I didn't want you to have to see him like that. You-"

I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck.

"Thank you."

My voice was muffled but he still tightened his hold around my body and let me relish in the comfort of his arms as I grieved the death of my closest, dearest friend who had given up his life for the safety of mine... yet again.


	9. You're Right

**Author's note:**

**I'm experimenting with some different writing styles, especially in the next chapter so stay tuned for that!**

**Also thanks again for the incredible support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything seen or read pertaining to the 100. That's all the CW and Kass Morgan!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

My eyes widened at the sight of Finn unconscious in Bellamy's arms.

"What the hell happened out there?"

Last night, a few hours after we had sent the flares up and I had found out about Mark's death, we witnessed a mass funeral. Whether the Ark never saw our message or it had been too late, nevertheless 300 bodies had been floated. Eerily, from the ground it looked like a beautiful meteor shower.

Bellamy also noticed that Octavia was missing. He left camp with his crew, Jasper and Finn while Clarke and Raven went to find supplies to help fix the radio to warn the Ark not to kill anyone else.

Looking over the group I noticed that they had found Octavia but had also lost two kids as well as came back with Finn wounded.

"A Grounder kidnapped Octavia. He attacked us when we escaped, but Finn..."

As Jasper's voice trailed off my heart sank at the knife that looked deeply embedded into Finn's side. Reaching over to find his pulse, I let out a relived sigh.

"He has a pulse. He's alive! Go get him into the dropship now and keep him still."

By now Raven and Clarke had returned and wandered over to see what the commotion was all about. They both gasped at the sight of Finn being carried off. Raven turned to me in desperation.

"Eve, can you save him?!"

I didn't want to lie so I opted for the truth.

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before! I need supplies and... Clarke I need your mom. Raven you need to get that radio working. Now!"

Raven looked close to tears while Clarke looked at Finn in a trance-like state. At my mention of her mother she snapped her gaze up to me and I saw her swallow hard. I knew that Clarke and Dr. Griffn's relationship wasn't what I had remembered it to be when she was younger but I also knew that Clarke wouldn't just let Finn die. They both nodded and exchanged a look before heading off towards the dropship.

I turned around to hear Bellamy and Octavia arguing.

"Don't blame me for this! EVERYTHING that's gone wrong is because of you! YOU got me locked up on the Ark, YOU wanted me to go to that stupid dance, YOU got mom KILLED."

"Mom was floated for having YOU. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born."

I bit my lip at the harsh words they exchanged. I opened my mouth to say something even though I was at a loss but, as if on cue, I heard Finn yell out in pain. Hesitating a moment longer I watched as Octavia stomped away and Bellamy turned to leave camp again. Shaking my head I turned and ran into the dropship.

* * *

The thunder sounded as a storm began to roll in.

"Dammit!"

I looked over at Raven as she tried to get the radio working again. We had contacted the Ark for a few minutes before the signal had cut out. Everyone had congregated to the dropship once the storm had picked up and were now all watching the scene unfold.

"It's not the radio, it's the storm disrupting the signal!"

I sighed, trying not to show my irritation; lest Raven think it was with her.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this by myself. Jasper hand me your moonshine."

Quickly I poured it over my arms and hands, sterilizing them, before doing the same to the slim piece of metal and wiring I was going to be using for stitches. Then I passed it to Clarke and Raven who did the same.

Suddenly, the wind howled loudly and a loud sound came from the entrance of the dropship. Bellamy came in pushing an unfamiliar man to the floor who was bound and gagged.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Octavia pushed away from the crowd to ask her brother.

"It's time to get some answers."

I realized then that the man was the Grounder that had taken Octavia.

"Stop! He saved my life!"

Octavia tried to push towards the man who was being dragged upstairs but Bellamy had two of his crew members hold her back. I stepped forward to try and talk some sense into him.

"Bellamy this isn't who we are."

He was clearly going to torture the man to get answers out of him.

"It is now." He had a dark look on his face as he looked over at Octavia who was fiercely fighting to escape the two guys holding her back, "Get him upstairs now!"

I wanted to argue more but I didn't have time as Finn groaned in pain, focusing my attention on him.

"Okay. Clarke, Raven. I need you to listen to me very carefully." The crowd watching was quiet, only the sounds of the storm dared interrupt me, "The blood around the knife isn't gushing. This means that the knife hasn't hit any major organs so he's not bleeding internally. I'm going to have to pull it out slowly to keep it this way and when I am, I need you to hold Finn down. Keep him perfectly still. Do you understand?"

They nodded and I took a deep breath before mentally preparing myself. _You can do this._ I slowly tightened my grip on the knife and pulled. Finn let out an agonizing yell and as both Raven and Clarke held him down. I had just about gotten the knife out, only the tip remained, when the storm delivered a large gust of wind that rocked the dropship. We lurched and fell to the ground, hard.

After regaining our bearings everyone stood up, save for Finn who looked up at me incredulously from where he laid on the makeshift cot.

"You did it."

I heard the murmurs of the crowd but nothing really registered in my mind except for those three words. I looked look down at my hand, at the knife covered in blood. This time I didn't see the knife wet with the blood of the guard that I killed, but rather the knife that was covered in Finn's blood. The boy I had just _saved_.

* * *

Ignoring the grunts and yelling that came from upstairs I moved to take a look at Finn who had laid still after I had taken the knife out. Grabbing the first aid kit from my back pack, I hurried over. _This was an emergency if there ever was one._

Clarke felt his head, "Should he be this pale and warm?"

"He lost a lot of blood. It's only natural that-"

Before I had finished my sentence, Finn began to seize. I hurried to hold him down, shocked.

"What's happening!?"

I looked up at Raven's tear stained cheeks, "Please don't let him die, Eve! Please!"

I was at a loss. I had no idea what was happening. _We_ _had_ _done_ _everything_ _right!_ We sterilized ourselves, the equipment and... I looked over the bloody knife I had pulled out of him before.

"Turn him on his side, quick!"

"What's going on?!" Clarke asked as Finn began frothing at the mouth, his breath becoming ragged.

The shortness of breath, the fever, the seizing. It was, "Poison. The blade was poisoned."

They both looked at me in surprise.

"You mean like the one I had?" Jasper asked naively.

"No that was mild and only affected blood platelets. This one is much stronger and it's hitting his central nervous system. I can't..." I struggled to control my breathing, "I can't do anything! I need an antidote."

At this revelation, Clarke looked at Finn and ran upstairs to where Bellamy was holding the prisoner; her face set in determination. I got more rags tried to stabilize Finn. My stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of what was happening upstairs.

"TELL US!" I heard a voice shout upstairs.

Finn began to lose consciousness and I yelled out, "He's getting worse!"

I wiped down his forehead before Raven dropped the dirty rags in her hand too and ran up the stairs to join Clarke. Again, I made no move to stop her either.

A few moments later the lights began to dim and flicker. I could hear electricity crackle before the noises subsided. There was more shouting upstairs, though I blocked out the words as I tried to keep Finn from slipping into a coma. A few moments later, Clarke and Raven clambered down, hurriedly handing me a vial of some type of liquid. I looked up at them but neither would meet my stare. I swallowed the lump in my throat, at what I could only imagine had transpired a few moments ago, before tipping to bottle into Finn's mouth hoping that this would work.

After a few moments his breathing evened out and his heart beat slowed down.

I looked up at the guilty faces of Raven and Clarke.

"He's gonna be okay."

* * *

Once Finn was stabilized I went upstairs and saw the sight firsthand. The man was tied up, bloody and obviously beaten. My eyes flickered over to Octavia who was sitting, ignoring her brother. He looked up at me as I sighed and walked over to him.

"Give us a minute."

He looked at his sister and then at me and nodded, albeit hesitantly, before climbing down the ladder. I walked over to Octavia and checked her out. She had a few cuts and scratches that were pretty deep but not life threatening.

I looked up at the the restrained man who didn't scare me as much I had thought he would have. Up until now, the Grounders had just been a concept, a haunting story that kept us all on edge. Now seeing one up close, he looked no different to me than any of us. Besides his rugged physique, he was like us; a human. We were both survivors of the same war, both residents of the same Earth. Both seemingly willing to do whatever to survive.

"Why did you defend him?"

She frowned, even though my tone wasn't accusatory. It was simply questioning.

"He saved my life. In the woods, the first time I escaped, there were other Grounders out there who killed the two kids. They would have killed me too if he hadn't stopped me from yelling out."

"He almost killed Finn." Again, my tone wasn't accusatory. I was merely pointing out a fact.

"We almost killed him. He was just protecting himself."

I was taken aback by her conviction until I noticed her looking at the man tied up with great compassion and understood that she felt something for him. Handing her the bowl with the salve I motioned for her to follow me. I moved in front of the man and picked up a wet rag.

"Here, clean up the wounds first. Then dip these strips into that salve and wrap them around the wound like this."

I demonstrated for her and smiled when she copied me perfectly.

"There, you got it." Hesitating, I looked up at the man and noticed the almost tender look on his face as he looked down at Octavia. _Where have I seen that look before...?_ I shook my head, clearing my throat when I heard heavy footfalls on the ladder. I wasn't surprised that Bellamy had sent his right-hand man, Miller, to take his spot on guard. Clearing my thoughts I got up to go, leaving the supplies behind.

"I'll check in later." If Octavia had heard me, she gave no indication of it. She just simply concentrated on treating the man's wounds.

When I went back down to the lower level of the dropship I found Finn awake and reuniting with Raven. He sent me a grateful smile over her shoulder as Raven hugged him and I returned it. I felt bad for Clarke. It was obvious that something had happened between them, or at least had started, before Raven had arrived on the ground. Nevertheless, it wasn't my place to interfere. I was just relieved that Finn was alive.

Continuing my path, I moved the dropship curtain away and noticed Clarke and Bellamy a few feet away. As I walked closer to them, I realized that they were talking about what to do with the Grounder that was currently being treated by Octavia.

"Bellamy we can't just keep him here! He's dangerous and everyone is scared-"

"Being a leader isn't all it's cracked up to be is it Clarke?"

I could see her getting ready to argue with him when I spoke up.

"Hey Clarke. Finn's awake now if you want to go see him."

She immediately dropped her fierce attitude and thanked me before heading to the dropship. I nodded at her thanks before taking a look around the camp. It look like a disaster. The storm must have been a type of hurricane or at least a strong tropical storm at the amount of damage it left behind. The wall protecting us was miraculously in place, while tents and supplies were strewn everywhere. Kids had begun picking up some of the debris and started making piles according to what was needed where. I assumed this was done on Bellamy's orders.

"We'll get this cleaned up."

Bellamy said when he noticed me surveying the mess. I sighed and nodded before biting my lip.

"I wish this was our only mess."

Looking up at him I could see a dark look flash behind his eyes at the connotation of my words before looking away. I wasn't just referring to the campsite that was affected by the storm, but the way the man held in captivity had been treated. Though it had technically been effective, I still wished they hadn't done it. That _we_ hadn't done it... after all I didn't do anything to stop them.

"Hey," I looked up at him at his firm stare, "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things."

His words registered far stronger in my mind than I had anticipated them to. I nodded and shifted my gaze between his eyes before conveying a look of understanding. Things had definitely changed between the two of us, especially since Mark's death. I found myself understanding Bellamy's decisions more easily than I had before. This didn't mean I agreed with all of them. But I also had no doubt that the man upstairs in the dropship would have just let Finn die had we not forced him to give up the antidote. Therefore, I agreed with what he had just said. My hand clenched tightly over the knife that I had brought out, originally, to give to him. However, I changed my mind and tucked it into the back of my belt before replying.

"You're right."


	10. You're Not Alone

**Author's note:**

**Hello hello! When I started this story I was going to keep it all in Eve's perspective but alas... I realized that this episode needed an outsiders perspective. I hope I did it well! It's a little choppy but I hope you'll overlook that!**

**I've also actually finished this story, I'm just figuring out chapter lengths and writing it out better so I'll probably start updating faster! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the 100 related blah blah blah except Eve is my original character!**

**Anyway enjoy guys! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I leaned back on the makeshift table Bellamy had in his tent while his lips moved expertly over mine. Every so often either he or I would pull away a bit to catch our breath between our feverish kisses. My hands were moving from his shoulders up to the back of his head while his hands on my waist pulled me in closer. I could feel him hard against my lower abdomen, dangerously close to where I wanted him the most. But before I let myself get carried away I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, trying to detach our lips.

"Wait... mmm... wait."

At my words he pulled back. Our breathing was erratic as I felt my feet touch the floor again. I shook the haze out of my head as he looked down at me in worry.

"What? You okay?"

I shook my head at his concern.

"Yeah I just..." I sighed before pulling my hands down from his neck to his hard pectorals, keeping eye contact, "I thought I heard something."

Before he could say anything, his tent flap was pulled back and I felt him instantly move away from me. Clarke looked between us before facing Bellamy.

"The Council's given me coordinates to a supply bunker. I'm going out to find it soon so..."

Bellamy had been avoiding the dropship since Raven had established a video connection with the Ark with parts she'd found from her pod and the dropship.

"Yeah. I'll come with you just... give me a few minutes."

I finally looked up to see Clarke nodding at him and then looking back at me before she left the tent. There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"You think she knows?"

Bellamy moved to grab his pack before answering.

"Let's hope not."

I frowned at his flippant remark.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

I had tried to keep the anger out of my voice but it didn't work.

"Eve..."

He sighed, running his hand over his face, before looking at me. A weary look crossed over his face before he continued.

"I came down here for Octavia. Not for a relationship. I don't-"

"Bellamy let's go!" Clarke's voice sounded, impatiently.

I looked away from him, the words he didn't say echoed in my mind. _You are nothing. _

"Go. I should go too, and check on Finn anyway."

I moved to leave the tent but stopped at the exit. Turning around I sighed.

"Hey. Be careful out there okay?"

He looked surprise but relieved that I had dropped the previous conversation and nodded.

"I will."

I looked back outside to where Clarke was filling her bottle with water.

"And take care of Clarke. I don't think I can lose another person I care about."

I said the last part so softly I wasn't sure he'd heard me. I ducked out before he could respond, not catching the guilty look on his face.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

Bellamy and I had finally made it to the bunker. But while it looked as if it hadn't been touched since the war there didn't seem to be any useful supplies besides some blankets.

"Great. They sent us on a wild goose chase. This place has nothing!" He angrily kicked a barrel of water, making it tip over.

Bellamy had been acting weird the whole way. First he had stopped to take an unnecessarily large amount of rations, saying that we may get lost and that we didn't know how long we'd actually be gone. Then every time I brought up Jaha or the Ark he would tense up, more than usual. I knew that he wasn't excited for the second dropship to land but he had to know he couldn't avoid Jaha forever. And then there was scene with Eve. They had definitely looked comfortable when I had interrupted them earlier...

Suddenly I heard him say "Oh my god."

Walking over to him I looked at what he was surveying. Guns. There were guns hidden in the bottom of the barrels filled with water.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Back at camp almost everyone was experiencing sign of delusions or paranoia. It almost seemed as if they were high on something. I surveyed the camp again and noticed the empty pouches of nuts and berries we had been preparing for the winter that was coming. _The berries!_ Quickly I took the box that they were being stashed in and brought it back to the dropship to hide it under the table I had littered with medical supplies. I had just tucked it away when the curtain was pushed back and Finn walked in with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why did Monty just burst through my tent asking about how to change something about the moon and the tide?"

I sighed and told him about the hallucinogenic berries that everyone had eaten. He shook his head before giving me some good news.

"Raven's out there now, rounding up everyone. We need to keep an eye on them so they don't try to hurt themselves or each other."

I agreed and followed him out of the dropship, not noticing Octavia slipping inside behind us.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

"You need to practice more Clarke."

"No, " I put down the gun and tried to be practical, "We need to talk about this Bellamy. Guns. Where are we going to keep them, who's going to have access to them?"

"I'm sure you'll figure that out."

I frowned, "Me? What are you..." I finally pieced together the clues. Why he had agreed to come on this trip with me, taking the large amount of rations and his skittish attitude.

"You're gonna run. To escape Jaha and the others from the Ark. Bellamy-"

"I don't have a choice Clarke. The Ark will be here soon."

"So you're just gonna leave Octavia?!"

"Octavia hates me, she'll be fine."

"You don't know what-"

"I shot the Chancellor! They're gonna kill me Clarke. Best case scenario they lock me up and I'll be grounded for the rest of my life and there's no way in hell I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction."

I paused before thinking about Eve.

"Then what about Eve?"

His eyes snapped to mine immediately at the mention of her, "What _about_ Eve?"

"Oh come on Bellamy, I'm not blind. I know you two... have a thing or-"

He shook his head at me and stepped away, "Just keep practicing your shot. I need to get some air." With that, he practically ran past me in his hurry to leave.

A few minutes later I moved to follow him but instead I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head and I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

When I woke up, it was quiet. I got up quickly and winced. Bringing my hand to the back of my neck I noticed a small amount of blood on my fingers. _Who_ _had_ _attacked_ _me?_ I gripped the gun closer to me and ran outside to find Bellamy. When I did, I stopped at the scene in front of me. He was sitting against a tree, looking winded, while another kid from camp had a gun pointed at him.

"Dax put the gun down." I pointed mine at him as he whirled around.

"You should have stayed down there Clarke. I tried not to kill you. But here you are and Shumway said no witnesses."

I looked to Bellamy confused, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Bellamy sighed before responding, "Shumway set it up. He was the guard who gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor in exchange for getting onto the dropship."

Dax lifted up his weapon again, "Walk away now Clarke, and I won't kill you."

I shook my head, "Put it down Dax."

"Your choice."

I pulled the trigger when it was clear he was not going to back down. However all that happened is a loud click as the gun was a dud. The water must have ruined it. Quickly I turned to dodge Dax's bullets behind a tree.

After a brief moment of hearing gunfire, I heard a grunt before turning to see Bellamy fighting Dax on the ground. They were punching each other before Dax gained an advantage and got on top of Bellamy, raining punches on his already bloody face. I hurriedly discharged a few bullets in the attempt to find dry ones but they all fell out.

"Shit!"

Looking back, Dax was now trying to suffocate Bellamy by pressing the gun against his throat. Bellamy was gagging, losing oxygen fast. I jumped out and moved to hit Dax with my gun, shouting.

"Get the hell off him!"

Unfortunately he easily deflected my shot and instead pushed the gun into my chest making me fall back and lose my breath. I expected him to pick up his gun and shoot me but instead I heard a choking noise. Dax stumbled backwards, while Bellamy crawled away from him. Dax was clutching his neck where blood was oozing out around an object that Bellamy had pushed into his neck. We were both breathing heavily as we watched Dax choke on his blood and die in front of us.

I looked away and sighed in relief as Bellamy made his way over to me, physically intact.

"You're okay."

Even though I didn't like Bellamy, I couldn't argue that we needed him. I thought he knew that which is why I was so surprised by his next words.

"No I'm not... My mother. If she knew what I'd done- who I am... She raised me to be better. To be good. But all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster."

I was shocked but quickly found my voice.

"Hey. You saved my life today and it's not the first time you've done that. You may be a total ass half the time but we need you. Octavia's alive today because you looked out for her, just like you've been doing here. Octavia needs you. I saw you pull Eve together after she found out her friend from the pod ship was dead. Eve needs you. We all need you Bellamy. None of us would have survived this long if it hadn't been for you."

I paused before continuing, "You can't run Bellamy. You have to come back. You have to face it."

"Like you faced your mom?"

I scowled and then I sighed, "You're right I don't want to face my mom. She killed my dad and let me hate Wells for thinking he did it. I don't wanna face any of it. All I think about everyday is how we're going to keep everyone alive."

I stilled, Bellamy and I were more alike than I had originally thought. There was a pause before Bellamy spoke again.

"Jaha is going to kill me when he comes down."

I shook my head. We wouldn't let that happen.

"We'll figure it out. You're not alone."

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Almost everyone was feeling the after affects of the hallucinogenic berries. I had just finished checking out the last person with symptoms and cleared them before we heard someone yell.

"He's gone! The Grounder is gone!"

Everyone began reeling from this unsettling news.

"How did he escape?"

"What if brings other Grounders back?"

"They'll kill us all!"

"Or worse!"

Everyone began panicking before we heard a familiar, deep voice over the crowd.

"Let the Grounders come."

I couldn't see him because of the lack of light but I was relieved to hear Bellamy's voice and to see Clarke standing next to him. It had been almost an entire day since they'd left.

"We've been afraid of them for far too long. And why? Because of their knives and spears? I don't know about you but I'm tired of being afraid."

He dropped a bag in front of the fire and it opened to reveal guns. _Guess that supply bunker wasn't a total waste._

Clarke spoke up. "These are weapons. Okay? Not toys. And we have to be prepared to give them up to The Guard when the dropship comes. But until then, they'll help keep us safe."

Her tone was firm as we all took in this new development. I was more curious about the injuries on Bellamy's face and knuckles as well as the light bruise on Clarke's face. However despite the bloody cuts and bruises decorating his face and neck, Bellamy's stance screamed authority as he addressed the camp a final time.

"Tomorrow we start training. If the Grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight."

* * *

After I had briefly looked over Clarke and Bellamy, I was satisfied that they didn't have a concussion or any lingering head trauma. They briefly explained what had happened to me; Dax had followed them to the bunker and attacked them per the orders of someone on the Ark. I didn't know why but I had a strong feeling it was related to how Bellamy got on the dropship. I didn't want to push him for answers at the moment. For now Clarke had gone to check on Finn and left Bellamy and I in the dropship since I needed ot clean up his more severe wounds.

I instructed him to take off his jacket before I started gathering up some clean rags. Then I picked up a small cup of water and mixed in some medicinal herbs that helped fight infection. Turning to where Bellamy sat quietly with his eyes closed on the makeshift cot I frowned as I took in his bloody and bruised face littered with different size cuts before pulling up a small stool to sit in front of him.

"This might sting a little."

I dipped the edge of the rag into the medicinal water and started on cleaning him up, beginning with the deep cut on the bridge of his nose. He jerked away, wincing, as the herbs began working.

"I told you."

I smiled softly, but it fell as he finally opening his eyes. I hadn't realized how close we were to each other, until now. My breath came out slightly shaky as my knees bumped into his and I continued to wipe away the blood and dirt from his face. There was an air of tension building as my hand and the cloth worked lower and lower; over his lips, to his chin, down to jaw. Slowly wiping away the dirt and grime to show his naturally tanned skin underneath.

"So... guns?"

I felt his throat rumble with his response, "Yeah."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

He glanced down at me quickly while I just pushed his head back to continue wiping the underside of his jaw, heading for his neck.

"We need to protect ourselves. Bullets are faster than spears."

I looked over to the rifle that was sitting a few feet away and nodded.

"They travel approximately 340 meters per second."

He looked down at me in amusement as I threw the now dirty cloth into the bucket that held the rags I needed to clean.

I picked up another clean one and moved back to survey my work. Realizing I missed a speck of blood near his ear, I leaned in to clean it before speaking again.

"These kids don't know how to handle a gun."

"We're not going to just give them guns. We're going to make sure they know how to use them. _I'm_ going to train them." He paused before continuing, "Why? ... Did you have someone else in mind?"

"Of course not."

There was no hesitation or wavering in my response. I pulled back from his neck and my breath hitched. Our faces were close, only a few centimeters apart. But what really caught my attention was the look in Bellamy's eyes at my reply. His eyes looked at me in almost disbelief at my determined response.

Before either one of us could say something, Clarke walked into the dropship.

"Bellamy, Jaha wants to talk to you. You ready?"

Bellamy nodded as I got up to put away the supplies. I could hear Bellamy putting on his jacket as Clarke spoke to me.

"Eve, can you grab Monty and Jasper? I think they're next to have their parents talk to them."

I nodded and turned around to feel a hand on my waist and a brief brush of lips on mine as Bellamy pulled back to step towards the door.

"Thanks Doc."

I could only nod again, feeling like one of those old school bobble head dolls. I caught the raised eyebrow glance on Clarke's face at Bellamy's action before she turned to follow Bellamy's exit from the dropship. I looked at the curtain as it swung back into place after they left, still somewhat frozen Bellamy's quick peck on my lips, in front of Clarke no less. Slightly confused I cleared my throat and turned around to finish clearing up my work station.


	11. A Free Man

**To the guest who asked: will you only write season one? The answer is I don't know. I love The 100 and especially love what they're doing with the story line right now, but it's also getting very complicated and intricate. And I don't really see Eve's role in it. However, since the ending of this story will definitely leave you guys wanting more. Whether that more is a epilogue or a new story I'm not sure yet...**

**But anyway, what I CAN tell you is that I'm excited to share this chapter so enjoy! Remember, this story is rated R. ;) xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Eve! **

* * *

"Why is _his_ tent so big?

I laughed at Jasper's indignation as he looked around Bellamy's tent. We were waiting for Clarke and Bellamy to finish talking to Jaha. I didn't know why Bellamy had finally agreed to speak with Jaha, he had left without a word after our kiss. Over the past few days he had avoided the communications tent with such determination so I had no idea what changed his mind but I was glad that he did. The Ark was going to come down soon and things would become vastly different. I wasn't sure to what extent the Ark would keep their promise of absolving us of our crimes, but I knew that we needed Bellamy regardless. Jasper, Monty and I were waiting for the news, to see if the Council was really going to clear us of our crimes, starting with Bellamy. I jumped a little, too engrossed in my thoughts to hear their footsteps when they returned.

Bellamy had an unreadable expression on his face as he dropped his pack and pulled off his jacket. Instantly my stomach clenched in nerves again.

"Well?"

"I'm pardoned."

We all cheered for joy. If Bellamy could get pardoned for shooting the Chancellor, there was no doubt that the rest of us would be pardoned as well.

Clarke smiled at the two boys who were congratulating Bellamy before calling their names to get their attention.

"Your parents want to talk to you."

Monty and Jasper broke into identical smiles as they followed Clarke out to the communications tent, leaving Bellamy and I alone.

"Congratulations Blake. You're officially a free man!"

I believed wholeheartedly, like Clarke, that Bellamy deserved to be pardoned. Despite what he'd done there was no way that a majority of us would be alive today. But after everything the Ark had done... I didn't expect it to actually happen. He nodded like he was still processing the information himself and I grinned at him.

"Yeah. I told him I wouldn't tell him the name of the guard who wanted him dead until he had me pardoned. After he gave the order to execute Shumway-"

"Shumway?"

My heart stopped. _That's not possible._ The name caused a shiver to run down my back as Bellamy furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, he's the guard who gave me the gun to kill Jaha... Wait how do you know him?" He paused before I sensed him piecing together the puzzle, "Eve, was he..?"

"I thought he was dead. There was so much blood... and they said I used lethal force. I thought I killed him."

I closed my eyes, expecting the memory to burst forth but it didn't. My mind was racing. _He was really dead... and I didn't kill him!_ The man who starred in most of my nightmares was gone. The memory that had always lurked in the back of my head no longer fought to break the surface. I felt relieved... and happy? My whole life I had to live with the guilt that I had killed someone. But I hadn't. I wasn't a murderer.

I was free.

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked up at Bellamy's concern stare and smiled.

"Better than ever."

I crossed the distance between us and raised my toes to bring myself up and meet his surprised lips. When he parted his lips to take a quick breath, I took advantage of his open mouth and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth. I heard him groan in the back of his throat as his hand pushed my tank up to reveal a sliver of my skin. Goosebumps arose as I felt his large, calloused hands glide over my skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake. My hands copied his own but when I tugged at his shirt roughly, he sensed my frustration and pulled back to discard it. I followed suit, shrugging off my jacket quickly and throwing my tank somewhere before we resumed our passionate kissing.

I moaned lightly at the feeling of Bellamy's hard, naked chest against my own bra covered one. Vaguely aware of my legs carrying me backwards, I pulled him with me until I felt the soft fabric of his makeshift bed hit the back of my ankles. His arms tightened around mine as I lowered myself backwards, my hands wrapped tightly around his strong biceps in a futile attempt to keep balance. Our bodies collided when I misjudged the distance and ended up falling harder than I anticipated but I relished in the feeling of his hard muscles molding into my soft ones. Pushing him up slightly, I pulled away to take some much needed gulps of oxygen. Our breathing was coming out in pants as we worked on removing our clothing.

There was a brief period in which our limbs tangled and skin met skin as our clothes slowly disappeared. We were down to just our underwear when I felt a surge of confidence and used my strength to flip us so that I was straddling him, slightly grinding myself into his pelvis. Another groan sounded from him, more audibly, as I felt him harden through his briefs and I smirked into the open mouthed kiss we were sharing. Feeling one of his large hands slide from the back of my thigh, up my back and then to the back of my neck; he sloppily gathered my hair so that he could pull it back to see my face, free from the curtain my hair created. We breathed the same air, as our gazes met and amist the numerous cuts that were healing on his face, what struck me was the intensity in his eyes.

Meanwhile, I felt his other hand gently undo the clasp of my bra. It fell away from my body, as Bellamy ducked his head to run his lips over the straps on my shoulders, pulling them away with his teeth before pulling off the entire garment and throwing it over my shoulder.

My breath left me as I felt his hot mouth trail down from my neck, to my collarbone and then further down to enclose over my heaving breast. The hand not holding onto my hair wrapped itself around the breast, that couldn't get any attention from his mouth, and began teasing it. I began grinding my pelvis into his, seeking the same friction down there. Arousal began to pool around my lower half and I realized that we still had on one article of clothing each. Since he had lowered himself to my chest I couldn't quite reach his briefs. My fingertips skimmed along his sensitive skin down there before I finally let out a frustrated groan.

My head spun as I felt him flip us over, without stopping the ministrations on my chest with his hands and mouth. He slid into my open legs, giving me the opportunity to slide his underwear down with my feet. I bit my lip, looking down at his naked member. His cock was long, hard and thick and I could feel it hot and heavy against my upper thigh. Bringing my hands up to twist around the hair at the base of his neck, I pulled his face from my chest to my lips. I tried to meet his lips but he pulled back at the last second. Looking up, confused, I matched his lust filled stare.

"You sure about this?"

His voice was low and husky, making me want him all that more and I didn't hesitate before nodding; bringing my lips up to meet his. I pushed my hips into his hard cock, signaling that I wanted the last barrier between us gone. His warm hands slid down to the sides of my hips where I waited and wanted for him to just rip off my panties. But he didn't. Instead, I felt his thumbs hook into either side and he rolled them off my skin gently before allowing it to join all our other clothes, wherever they were thrown in his tent.

Heat pooled in my abdomen at the thought of what was coming next and at the feeling of our skin meeting. I felt his lips suckle and softly bite my neck, up to my jaw and then down to where my pulse point was. Meanwhile one of his hands slid between my legs and I felt his fingers probe my slit. His tongue dipped into the crevice of my collar bone just as his finger slid into my warmth.

"Shit! You're so tight."

His expletive followed by his words made me clench around his finger, the desire building as he pushed his finger in and out slowly getting me ready. My breathing was already ragged as I felt him add another finger, my one hand came up again to grasp his bicep. His firm muscles clenched under my hand as my other hand twisted in his hair. I felt myself coming to the edge, feeling as if I was about to combust at any moment. When, suddenly, he stopped and withdrew his fingers.

I whimpered at the loss and at the burning desire I felt. One of his hands came up to support himself on his forearm next to my head. His head came up to meet my mouth as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, slowly, before pulling back. He was breathing heavily when I caught his gaze and saw the look in his eyes. My lips ghosted over his as I conveyed the desire I also felt before he grinned and joined our lips. His other hand that had been resting on my hip, moved to grasp and position himself at my center. As I felt him slowly slip into me, I gasped into the kiss. He pushed into me further, spreading my legs wider, stretching me in the most delicious of ways. I felt a moan start to bubble up from the back of my throat. Moving one of my hands from his cheek to clutch his shoulder I felt him still, he was completely flush against my pelvis. I felt the tip of his cock deep inside me, my walls squeezing him.

Suddenly he pushed out and thrust back in. This time I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. It was muffled against Bellamy's lips but it was still audible in the quietness of the tent as he continued to thrust. In, out, in, out; he repeated his shallow thrusts. When I felt him shift his weight on his arms, he drove himself deeper.

"Oh, OH! Fuck, you're _big_."

I couldn't stop myself from arching my back and letting out a breathless moan on that last word. I could feel him touching my cervix as my walls clenched. He continued at the same pace for a few minutes, making my breath hitch. I felt full but I wanted _more_. Moving to wrap my legs around his hips, it shifted him impossibly deeper.

"Fuck, Eve!"

He wrenched his lips away from mine to shout as I threw my head back, my fingers digging into his shoulders as he pistoned in and out. Bellamy's thrusts were causing the pressure to build inside me fast. My nails raked down his back, possibly drawing blood. I could see and feel the sweat dripping down his face as I lifted up to meet his lips again.

I felt as if I was being devoured, in the most delicious of ways. All I could feel was his hard, thick cock pounding in and out of me, sending delicious waves of pleasure across my body. All I could smell was the heavy, musky scent of him and our arousal. His thrusts began to get erratic and I gasped between the kisses I was placing on his chiseled, stubble-littered jaw, admist the raw scars from the events of only a few hours ago. I tugged on his hair with force when I suddenly felt his cock move against _that_ _spot_. Feeling the pleasure peak and course through my body I tensed up and felt my orgasm overtake me.

"Ah, oh FUCK, BELLAMY!"

He was still thrusting into me as I began to come down from my climax, I was chanting his name over and over in his ear. I tightened my muscles on purpose as he yelled my name and felt him come apart. A hot burst of cum was unleashed inside me, sending another shock wave of pleasure throughout my body. I felt him groan and collapse on top of me, thrusting a few more times to prolong his orgasm.

The tent was filled with our heavy breathing as we tried to catch our breath. Even though I didn't mind his heavy body on top of me, Bellamy turned to roll off me and laid on his back next to me. I gasped lightly at the feeling of him slipping out, feeling empty. However I was temporarily rewarded with the sight of his abs tightening as he partially sat up to pull a blanket up and over the both of us. I smiled up at him, rolling over to pull on something to cover me up. Before I could, however, I felt his strong arm pull me back close to his body.

I could feel his lips nibble the back of my neck gently, making me giggle. His front was pressed up against my back, our skin flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat from our latest activity. As our breathing began to even out, the gentle rhythm of his chest moving up and down behind me caused my eyelids to become heavy as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Good Morning to You Too

**Author's note:**

**Hello beautifuls! Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs I got regarding this story. I can't even express how amazing you all are!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from this show. It all belongs to Kass Morgan and The CW!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke up to the light filtering in through my eyelids. Even though we had been on the ground for weeks now, I still could not get used to this natural light that would wake me up every morning. It was so intense. This morning was particularly difficult because I was feeling way too comfortable in my current position. Opening my eyes I realized that I was lying on top of Bellamy's hard but surprising comfortable chest. My head used the area where his shoulder met his neck as a pillow while his arm was wrapped around my back, securing me to his side. The covers (one of the blankets retrieved from the supply bunker) were pulled over us.

I looked up and felt a surge of pride over the fact that I had put a sated expression on Bellamy's face. His eyes were shut, his breathing evenly passing through his scarred nose. My eyes traced the dip of his slightly parted lips to follow his sharp jaw line that was covered in light stubble and healing scars.

_Those sinful lips moved skillfully between my legs. I threw my head back as I felt his stubble lightly scratching my sensitive skin and his tongue probing my..._

I bit my lip, succumbing to the wave of lust that crashed over me at the memories of last night (and early this morning). Slowly, I pushed myself up and swung my leg over his body to position myself on top of him. Leaning down I brushed my lips over his collarbone, up to his Adam's apple and jaw to finally find purchase on the skin behind his ear. When I felt him start to stir I used my hand to guide his already hard cock into my waiting wet folds. He groaned and opened his eyes just as I sat down, sliding him inside me to the hilt.

Wasting no time, I began a steady rhythm of sliding up and down his cock. I moaned as I felt him deep inside me, the ridges tickling my inner walls. He was fully awake now, watching me move over him with a smirk.

"Good morning."

I leaned down to whispered the words into his ear before leaning back to steady myself with my hands on his hard chest. His cock moved in and out, deeply. Hitting spots I didn't know was possible. We had exhausted ourselves before getting to try this position last night/this morning. I felt his hands move to grip my hips and anchor himself so he could thrust up at the same time I slid down, creating the most delicious sensation.

"Oh fuck!"

Moving faster I began riding him harder. Bellamy's eyes followed the movement of my breasts bouncing before his hands moved up to grope them. I was panting hard, the pleasure becoming overwhelming until I felt him pinch an exposed nipple and shattered. Falling hard on his sweaty chest, he continued to thrust up into me until he came. I felt his warm orgasm and shivered at the pleasurable feeling.

My breathing struggled to even out as I felt his chest rumble with a chuckle before hearing his gravelly morning voice.

"Mmm good morning to you too."

I smirked as he continued, brushing my hair back, "That was-"

"The next word out of your mouth better be something along the lines of amazing or I'll hit you where it hurts Blake."

He flipped us over and I gasped at the dual feeling of him slipping out and at the feeling of his hard body covering mine. We shared a laugh as he leaned down to capture my lips in a searing kiss.

"Boss we need you to- oh!"

I suddenly found myself crushed against Bellamy's chest as he tried to lift the blanket up to cover us better when Miller barged in. _Seriously, we need to come up with some type of "tent" code that equates to knocking._ I shared Bellamy's annoyance as he sighed heavily at the young teen who was frozen at the sight before him.

"Miller get out!"

"Shit, sorry!"

After hearing him leave and silence fill the tent, I began to giggle involuntarily. Bellamy sighed and rolled his eyes at my reaction.

"I can't believe you think this is funny. You know he's telling his buddies about seeing you naked."

I shrugged and laughed even harder before pushing myself up a little in an attempt to get up.

"Come on Boss," I bit my lip as his eyes darkened with lust before I shook my head, "It's time to join the real world."

He rolled his eyes but I could tell that he agreed with me as we got up and began pulling our clothes back on. I could feel a pleasant ache between my thighs as I found my underwear and pulled them on. Sneaking a glance over at Bellamy, my mouth dropped open at the superficial scratches on his back amid his defined muscles, created by _my nails_. He turned around and I quickly snapped my mouth shut, but it wasn't quickly enough. As he pulled his shirt on he gave me a befuddled look.

"What?"

I shook my head, trying to seem nonchalant with my next words.

"Just uh... don't take your shirt off in public soon."

He just looked utterly confused and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and watched as he picked up his shirt a little and attempted to look at his back before he saw what I had.

Chuckling he turned to face me, "I don't know, I mean it can get pretty hot during the day... maybe I should just leave it off now and say I got attacked by a wild animal? I'm willing to take one for the team on this one."

My face burned and I socked him the stomach, definitely doing more damage to my hand than to his hard body.

"How big of you."

"That's what you said last night." He smirked.

I laughed at his shamelessness and finished buttoning up my jeans.

As I looked around for my jacket, I caught sight of his open pack near the makeshift table. Walking over to it, I picked it up and caught a glimpse of the contents.

"Hey, you should throw out these berries because they cause hallucinations..."

"Don't-"

Bellamy had whirled around and grabbed the pack out of my hands but not before I had already saw what was inside it. There were at least 4 bottles of water and enough pouches of nuts and berries to last a few weeks. _But why would he have that many supplies?_

I looked between Bellamy's guilty face to his stiff posture.

"You were leaving. Weren't you?"

The tent was silent so I knew that I had spoken the truth.

"But I didn't."

I looked away from him so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"Right." I cleared my throat and moved to leave, forgetting about my jacket.

* * *

"Anything yet?"

I questioned Clarke as she walked into the dropship. Since the Grounder had escaped, we were all expecting some form of retaliation. However it had been unusually quiet lately.

"No. We were missing two kids last night but they just snuck out to fool around. Bellamy's ripping them a new one right now."

Since the incident with Charlotte, the escape of the Grounder and bringing guns into camp, Bellamy and Clarke took on roles as the leaders of the camp. After the incident with Charlotte, they both realized that their individual ways of leading weren't going to work. _Speaking of Bellamy..._ I looked at Clarke to notice her looking over at where Bellamy was training people to use knives.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked, confused.

"Convince him to stay."

Her expression grew serious once she realized that I knew.

She frowned, "I didn't. He made the choice on his own."

She paused before looking back at me,

"Did you know he saved my life? Before. On that trip we took to save Jasper, I fell into a spike hole trap that the Grounders left for us and he grabbed me and pulled me out before I could fall in. And this was _after_ I told him that the only way my wristband would come off my wrist would be if I was actually dead."

I was surprised now. That had been Bellamy from right off the dropship. The Bellamy who believed in "whatever the hell we want" and pushed people into taking off their wristbands. Clarke continued, taking in my surprised look.

"Even though Bellamy drives me crazy, I can't argue that we need him. This camp needs him. And I've seen the two of you together..."

"We're not _together_..."

"Whatever you say."

I caught her knowing smile before she turned to leave.

* * *

"You're all set."

I gave the young girl a warm smile once I'd finish wrapping up her hand from a hunting accident. She thanked me just as I heard the dropship curtain move as my next patient came on. I turned, surprised when I was face to face with Bellamy instead of another kid who thought he was dying from a rash that was really just sunburn.

"Hey."

He cleared his throat and handed me a bundled up piece of clothing.

"I found your jacket."

I took it from him with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

We stood in silence for a moment. Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him by raising myself onto my tiptoes to press my lips to his warm cheek for a chaste kiss. As I pulled away to look between his eyes I addressed his confused expression.

"Thank you for coming back."

He looked between my eyes with an unreadable expression. Suddenly he leaned in quickly to make our lips meet again. I inhaled sharply at the fervor behind the kiss. It was rough and laced with desperation. As he pulled me closer, it grew more heated.

Suddenly we heard someone else enter the dropship and I wrenched my lips away.

Finn looked between me and Bellamy awkwardly with a trace of shock on his face. His eyes flitted between Bellamy's hands on my waist to our swollen lips. You couldn't ignore the obvious tension in the air as Bellamy cleared his throat again and moved to exit.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded as I watched him leave, confused at what had just happened with that kiss.

"So you and Bellamy?"

I looked up, almost forgetting Finn was there to see a mix between anger and shock clouding his face.

"It's none of your business Finn."

_I don't even know what we are._ Turning to face him again, I braced myself for what I knew would be an ugly argument.

"I trust him." His face screwed up in disgust as I continued, "So does Clarke."

I saw hurt flash through his eyes briefly before he spoke again, his voice louder than before.

"How?! He tortured the Grounder!"

"Because the Grounder stabbed you Finn! He was going to let you die!"

My voice matched his and I caught myself at the end of my sentence, remembering how I had tried my hardest to save Finn's life but I wasn't enough. If Raven and Clarke hadn't gotten that antidote... I stopped myself from thinking any further. I didn't necessarily agree with what the gang had done that day, but I couldn't argue with the results that it had provided us. Even though Finn was angry at me right now, he was still my friend and I would protect him over a stranger any day.

Our silence was broken again by him but this time his voice was soft.

"He was just protecting himself."

"And Bellamy was just protecting us. Protecting _you_."

The intense look of anger on his face almost made me waver. Instead, I cleared my throat and put some more distance between us before I spoke, still keeping my voice low.

"Look Finn, I know you don't like violence. I wish we could avoid it. but those Grounders are dangerous people. I wish there was an alternative to this situation but it's not like we can just sit down with them and come up with terms of peace. The best we can do now is defend ourselves until the Ark comes down. And to do that we need to trust one another."

There was a brief silence before he spoke.

"You're right."

Finn had turned away during my speech so I couldn't see the look on his face but his voice was firm. I watched as he left the tent and sighed. _Trust_. It was such a foreign concept to me after 5 years of only interacting with one person. However, I was quickly learning that it didn't come so easily.


	13. Something's Wrong

Please don't hate me lol :)

Disclaimer: I only own Eve!

Enjoy! xx

* * *

"Why the long face Clarke?"

I questioned as I walked over, admist the busy camp. Everyone was celebrating unity day in true teenage fashion: getting wasted on homemade hooch.

"The comms are still dead. They cut out during the pageant."

I nodded, understanding her concern now.

"It could just be that the electrical grid was overwhelmed and cut it off. Or just a disturbance in the satellite. Clarke, it's unity day, try to relax. You don't have to be on watch all the time."

"I know but I just don't think have a party is such a good idea right now. What with the Grounder out there and all."

"Grounders." I corrected her, "He probably made it back home by now."

There was no point sugar coating the situation we were in.

"But Bellamy's got security covered and since we can't do anything about it, we might as well live our lives."

She sighed and relented.

"You're right... You know what? I am gonna have fun."

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement, "You should! You deserve it. Just stay away from Jasper's hooch. I have three kids in the dropship throwing up from it..."

She winced but laughed a second later and waved at me as she went to join the crowd. I looked over at Bellamy who had disappeared. Scanning the camp quickly, he was nowhere to be seen. Used to this kind of thing, I simply turned back to take care of the kids currently vomiting their stomachs out. Joy.

* * *

With the rest of the camp enjoying the festivities of Unity Day, I decided to stock up on supplies for what would be a record number of hangovers the next day. I looked for our fearless leader and found him talking to a few of his snipers.

"Do not shoot any animals. These bullets are all for Grounders. You got that?"

They nodded as he dismissed them to their positions. Waiting until they were all out of earshot I bit my lip and addressed Bellamy.

"Hey Boss, wanna take a trip with me?"

He jumped, either at my playful words or my presence I didn't know. I frowned as I took in his uncomfortable stance. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I raised my eyebrow.

"You can relax, I was kidding... I'm not here to jump your bones or anything. I just need to get some herbs for the med pack and they're outside the walls."

He nodded, avoiding my stare.

"Oh right. Yeah. Let me just..."

He looked around and I grew even more confused as to why he was acting like this. Come to think of it I had barely seen Bellamy since the other day when I had my argument with Finn.

"Monroe!"

I looked over to where a young girl was climbing down her spot on the wall and striding over.

"I need you to take the Doc outside the walls, but stay close."

She nodded and Bellamy walked away without a second glance, leaving me standing there in confusion.

* * *

"Alright alright, let's get you to bed."

"No but the mushroom wants to party some more!"

"Well Mr. Mushroom will have to wait until the morning."

I shook my head as the last kid that came in drunk finally relented to me and laid down on the floor. The dropship was full of kids sleeping through their drunkenness while the rest of the camp was pretty much the same. Some kids were still going at it and I figured I could try to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me in this state. Waiting for their stomachs to be the voice of reason was the only way to get to them to stop.

Walking around, I made sure to check on the sleeping bodies to make sure that they were still breathing normally. Looking up from a kid who was drooling on another kid's arm I noticed Bellamy and Clarke talking heatedly.

As I got closer, I heard Bellamy's angry voice.

"Because you figure that impaling people with spears is code for 'let's be friends?' Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Heyyy Doc! Wanna cup-"

I quickly shook my head at a stumbling Monty and was distracted as I struggled to get him to sit down so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Once he sat down, I made my way over to Bellamy just as Clarke walked away.

"What's going on?

He sighed and looked in the direction that Clarke had just left in.

"Nothing... just uh, I have to... I'll be back later."

"Bellamy what-"

He shook his head and picked up his gun hurriedly leaving me to watch his retreating figure in confusion. Yet again.

* * *

I was anxious when I realized that not just Bellamy but Jasper, Raven, Finn, Clarke, and even Octavia were all gone from camp. It had been hours since Bellamy had left; which was, when I assumed, when everyone else had left too. To say I was nervous, was an understatement.

As I walked closer to the opening of the wall, I found myself surveying the almost serene atmosphere at camp. It was very quiet since almost everyone was still asleep from the effects of too much of Jasper's Unity Day Juice.

Suddenly I heard running coming from beyond the walls. There were only a handful of kids still on guard duty since most of them were preoccupied with throwing up in the bushes so I clenched the blade, that I had pulled out of Finn only a few days ago, tightly behind my back. As I slowly made my way to the side exit, I loosened my stance immediately when I noticed the familiar red jacket that Raven owned.

My heart filled with relief as the group slowed down to come to a stop in the clearing a few feet away. Less than a second after they stopped to catch their breaths, Finn exploded in anger.

"I told you no guns!"

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders! I was right!"

Clarke wasn't the only one that looked and sounded so upset.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

I caught the hurt look on Raven's face as she looked between her boyfriend and Clarke.

"I tried but you were too busy making bullets for your guns!"

"You're lucky she brought that gun. They came there to kill you Finn!"

I visibly sighed in relief as I saw Bellamy stand upright from his crouching position while he caught his breath. Immediately I stepped closer, making my way to them quickly.

"You don't know that!" Finn retorted.

When I was close enough I spoke up to announce my presence as none of them seemed to notice that I was there.

"What the hell is going on?"

Looking over all of them, my eyes widened at the sight of blood running down Clarke's arm.

"Clarke you're bleeding!"

"It's just a flesh wound. The bullet only grazed me."

My head spun at this news. Bullet? At my questioning stare, Raven filled in the big missing piece of information.

"They tried to set up a meeting with the Grounders. It went sideways."

I took a deep, calming breath before I spoke softly. My voice still sounded amplified in the silence of the clearing that we were in.

"And you brought guns. Who fired first? Them or us?"

Their deafening silence told me everything I needed to know. I looked at Bellamy to expect a defense but he avoided my stare. My temper flared as I voiced what we were all thinking at that moment.

"If we weren't already at war before, we sure as hell are now."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Jasper!"

Octavia stomped off before anyone could stop her. Jasper quickly followed behind her, shouting.

"Hey I saved you!"

The rest of us stood there in silence as we looked at one another. Processing the increased level of danger we were all in now. Bellamy continued to avoid me so I opened my mouth to speak when Finn beat me to it.

"You didn't have to trust the Grounders Clarke. You just had to trust me."

He gave her a hurt look before he walked away towards camp, Raven following him. I watched as Bellamy and Clarke both exchanged looks before she too stomped off to the dropship, leaving him and I alone.

I ran my hand over my face before I spoke up.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." Came his gruff reply.

"And why wouldn't you tell me about this ridiculous plan of yours when you left?" I struggled to keep my voice even.

"I don't know." He repeated moving to walk away from me.

I felt something snap inside me. My attempts to keep myself calm were thrown out the window as my voice rose. I shoved him back as my temper reached its peak.

"You don't know? Bellamy what the hell is wrong with you?! This wasn't one of your stupid hunting trips. Ths is serious. Clarke was shot! Someone could have died!"

He stopped and whirled around moving closer to me so that we had only a foot of distance between us.

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I don't want you to say anything-"

"Then leave me ALONE!"

I stood silent at his roar. Shocked and confused, he took advantage of my silence and continued.

"What were you thinking? That you could change me? Well stop hoping. Just because you spread your legs for me doesn't mean we're a couple. Because if I had known that I wouldn't have made the mistake of fucking you-"

My hand shot out and slapped him as hard as I could.

His face was turned to the side as I breathed heavily. My heart stopped as I recoiled at his words. Mistake... I desperately trying to avoid the aching pain that was centered around my chest.

"Why are you doing this. Why are you pushing me away like this? God Blake, I don't want you to marry me I just want you to talk to me."

My voice was barely a whisper. As he turned his head back from the force of my slap I caught the brief flash of guilt in his eyes. However the flash was gone as soon as it had arrived and his eyes reflected dull, almost emotionless, as he stepped away from me.

My brain tried to register what was happening as he stayed silent. His words running through my mind endlessly. Change me... stop hoping... mistake... I moved to get away from him when my temper flared yet again.

"You're a coward."

I felt a small amount of regret once the words left my lips but I didn't take them back. Before either of us could say anything noises of awe started coming from camp.

Heading towards them I noticed everyone looking up at the sky. There was something moving through the sky.

"It's the Exodus ship!"

"They're here!"

"We're saved!"

Everyone began cheering, ignoring the fact that it was too early for the Ark to arrive. I caught sight of Raven and Clarke as they walked to me and looked up at the sky. A look of horror masked my face as I took in how fast the ship was going. Clarke who was the closest to me turned to look at me, matching my expression. Raven noticed the both of us and questioned our responses. I looked at Clarke who was watching the ship that was carrying her mother fall faster and faster.

"It's moving too fast. And there's no parachute..."

"Something's wrong."

Clarke finished my sentence just as we watched as the ship crash land, causing a fiery explosion. My breath left me just as Clarke let out an unintelligible sound. Raven and I both moved to grip her arms as she staggered but we weren't quick enough. She fell to the ground, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. I quickly followed her down, wrapping my arms around her as I realized what had just happened. Looking at Clarke's tear stained cheeks, there was nothing I could say at this moment. Her mother had been on that ship.

Looking over Clarke's shoulder as I let her cry into my shirt, I surveyed the similar look of shock on everyone's face in camp. Catching Bellamy's glance, he had his jaw set in a firm clench. My stomach dropped as I came to the realization that the Ark was no longer coming to help us. No one was coming.

We were truly alone.


	14. Biological Warfare

**Author's Note:**

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the wait, classes are being a bitch but here's another chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the character Eve, everything else is the CW and Kass Morgan's!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I was handing out ration packs to the group that was going to explore the crash site when Finn came up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Clarke shouldn't be going out there."

Looking over, I watched as she zipped up her pack with fierce determination.

"She needs answers Finn. Her mother was on that ship."

There was a stretch of silence as Finn observed Clarke. Even though the two of them had a complicated relationship, there was still something there. Something that felt familiar to what Bellamy and I had. _Had_. Pushing those thoughts away I turned to leave but felt a hand on my arm holding me back.

"Did you need something else?"

My voice was curt. I raised an eyebrow at Finn as he looked confused at my reaction. His facial features relaxed as he became aware of why I was reacting so coldly towards him. I had been avoiding all of them, except for Clarke. It wasn't that I wasn't upset with her for what happened with the Grounders, she was as responsible as the rest of them. But as the only person with medical training I had a responsibility to look over over the girl who had watched her mom die in the fiery crash. Clarke was still in shock and hadn't said much since the crash.

"Are you still mad about what happened?"

I scoffed at his ridiculous question but he continued to stare at me, expecting an answer.

"What are you referring to: your stupid plan that's now started a war against the only people left of our race or not telling me _about_ said stupid plan?"

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking in a low voice.

"I just... I didn't want you to tell Bellamy. I knew that he would try to interfere and I thought that if it was just me, Octavia and Clarke it would work-"

"Well you don't have to worry about that now."

The words slipped out before I even realized and I couldn't help my voice from sounding so bitter. Unbeknownst to me, Bellamy had been behind us watching our interaction. He appeared next to us and gave Finn a hard look.

"It's time to go."

I stepped away from the both of them mainly to distance myself with Bellamy. Obviously we hadn't talked since the night before. I had nothing to say to him. His hateful words still echoed in my mind.

From the moment of the crash, there was a whirlwind of activity. No one was allowed to go beyond the gate at night, almost everyone stayed up, too on edge to sleep. I found myself busy with trying to make sure Clarke didn't go into circulatory shock as well as busying myself with avoiding Bellamy as much as possible.

Without another glance at Bellamy, I turned to head to the dropship to return the remaining ration packs to their storage space.

When I had finished, I looked out to see that the group was indeed gone. Taking the opportunity, I headed to Bellamy's tent to grab anything of mine that was in there; my blanket, a few medical supplies, and my spare tank top. I moved it to the dropship where I made up a little section for myself on the upper level.

_Mistake_. The conviction behind his words was almost as hurtful as hearing the cruel words he had spit out. _Why was I so hung up on what had happened. It's not like I had expected things between Bellamy and I to have worked out. We were the first people from the Ark on the ground after nearly 100 years, fighting to survive every day. So why did I feel this level of betrayal from a person I knew couldn't be trusted... especially with my heart. Wait- what?_

I curled up on the makeshift bed and squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head, trying to block my mind from racing. _My heart... that's not possible. No. I did not... like... Bellamy Blake? I can't._

I groaned, feeling the exhaustion from the previous days catch up to me and eventually drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Outside it was night time and everyone was waiting for the rest of the group to come back with news. I walked over to the wall to see Octavia getting ready to pounce on Jasper for using too much creative license to spin his "I killed the Grounders" story.

"He shot Lincoln, starts a war and now he's bragging about it?"

I gave her a confused look, "Who's Lincoln?"

Octavia's cheeks turned a light red before she looked over beyond the wall. I followed her gaze to see a white flower sitting delicately on the branch of a tree. One that definitely didn't belong there.

"He's the Grounder that escaped."

I noticed the hint of guilt in her tone and pieced together the information. The look that I had seen the man give Octavia when I taught her how to dress his wounds and all the times that she would disappear from camp. She had been seeing him and judging by the way she was looking at the flower, it was probably a signal for them to meet up somewhere.

After a moment of silence Octavia turned to me again,

"Eve I'm sorry. For what happened on the bridge. I didn't know they didn't tell you about our plan and for what it's worth I think you should have been there too. You're as much of a leader here as Bellamy and Clarke are."

I looked at her in surprise but before I could say anything, we heard a commotion by the east gate.

"Someone hit the trip wire!"

An unsettling wave fell over the crowd when one of the guard kids shot off two rounds. Octavia tensed next to me and shouted before she ran to head through the gate.

"Lincoln!"

I quickly followed her with a couple others behind me. Just a few feet away from the North Gate, we saw a body huddled on the ground. Octavia slowed stepped closer to it, ignoring the warning from one of Bellamy's crew. Once she flipped the body over, we all gasped.

Even through all the bruises, blood and grime, we could recognize the familiar face in front of us.

It was Murphy.

* * *

A few hours later I found myself running back to the dropship from my place in the supplies tent, ignoring the crowd outside. I had heard shouting a few moments ago and realized that the others were back. The bandages I had been collecting were gripped tightly in my hand as I pushed my way through the crowd. I could see Finn between Bellamy's gun and Murphy, arguing with him.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back."

"No, if he was with the Grounders than he knows things that can help us!"

"Help us? We hanged him, we banished him and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way."

I took a step forward to try and stop Bellamy from doing something stupid but found my path blocked by Conner and Miller, Bellamy's boys.

"Get out of my way."

They looked at each other, uneasily, before Conner spoke.

"Bellamy told us-"

"I don't care."

I pushed past them again in a flash of anger at the mention of his name and heard Clarke speak up.

"Bellamy, Finn's right."

"The hell he is! Clarke, think about Charlotte!"

As I stepped out of the crowd, I hesitated at the mention of Charlotte. Finn, Bellamy and Clarke stood silent at my entrance. As I looked down at the boy, covered in blood and dirt, I remembered back to the day I had found Wells' body.

_My hands slipped amid all the blood as I tried to pull his body to me. Futilely checking for a pulse I wasn't going to find because his eyes were open, and glassy, devoid of any sign of light-_

I snapped out of the memory as I felt a hand on my wrist trying to pull me back.

"Miller if you value the ability of being able to use all 10 of your fingers, I suggest you let go right now."

My tone was calm and collected as he released my hand. I pulled over my bucket of supplies and moved to crouch down over... my patient... before I spoke in a low voice.

"What happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as it was his."

I ignored what was probably a hurt look cross over Bellamy, Finn and Clarke's faces as I picked up where I had left off with treating Murphy, before I had run out of bandages. His wounds were deep and very bloody. I was surprised that he was able to conduct normal motor function such as move his arms and legs.

"Eve you shouldn't be in-"

"I'm sorry, did I miss you _also_ becoming an expert in the medical field when you became an expert in peace negotiations?"

I heard Finn's intake of breath at my harsh comment but I didn't care. I was past taking orders from them. They had shown me how fit they really were to be _leaders_. Octavia's apology ran through my mind. _I don't care about being a leader. I just want to protect the kids of this camp._

"Why won't he talk?" One of Bellamy's crew asked in a rude tone.

"He's been stung by some type of insect in the neck. His throat is closed up so he can barely breathe let alone talk."

"Good." I frowned at the hateful conviction behind Bellamy's remark.

"Eve what happened to him..."

Clarke moved closer to help me turn him over and survey his injuries as she waited for me to respond.

"He kept saying 'Grounders' over and over again when we brought him in. I think he was captured by them and tortured. There are visible signs of physical abuse, bruising and cuts. His fingernails were ripped out."

"You and the Grounders should compare notes."

"The Grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?"

Bellamy quickly deflected Finn's jab and rounded on Murphy again.

We waited a few seconds before Murphy rasped out one word.

"Everything."

I looked up worriedly at the others. If Murphy had told the Grounders everything about us then they would have everything they needed to launch a full scale attack against us. I watched as Clarke stood up and said something to Bellamy in a low tone. He looked at her and nodded, telling everyone to clear out so that it was just me, Murphy, Clarke, Finn and Bellamy in the tent.

"He's not staying-"

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows and then he's out of here."

Clarke interrupted Bellamy's insistent statement but that didn't stop him.

"What if he refuses to leave? What do we do then?"

Clarke looked down at where I was gently cleaning off the grime and dirt off Murphy's face.

"Then we kill him."

I caught the determined look on her face as she turned and left. Bellamy's expression mirrored hers as he supported her decision. My stomach clenched and I caught the uneasy look on Finn face as he tensed and looked ready for a fight. Before he could say anything, I elected to speak up.

"I need everyone out _right now_. He needs rest and he isn't going to get it with guns pointed in his face."

I gave Bellamy a leveled look, ignoring the somersaults in my stomach, as he scoffed.

"If you think I'm letting him stay in here with you, alone-"

"I'm not going to be here alone. Miller and Connor are on watch."

I looked over at the two boys who had their guns ready in case Murphy tried anything. With that I turned around to resume my treatment of Murphy. Even with my back towards Bellamy, I heard him deliver his harsh command to his guards before he turned to follow Finn out,

"If he so much as looks at her the wrong way, you shoot first and ask questions later."

* * *

Treating Murphy proved to be harder than I had thought. Every so often I would catch a glimpse of Charlotte's scared face. The same expression she had on when she woke up from a nightmare in that cave. Whenever I'd start feeling guilty for happened to her, I would remember Wells. Finding his body and being covered in his blood. I eventually came to the conclusion that I couldn't blame him for wanting justice. It was just the way he went about it that I didn't agree with.

"Murphy, how did you escape?"

My voice was low and soft as he was still adjusting to his new found freedom of speech. I had put together an ointment that had reduced the swelling in his throat so now he could breathe more easily. However he still looked pale and sickly, probably due to the massive amount of blood loss and stress his body had gone through. I had woken him up from his brief nap because I knew it was only a matter of time before people began to actively demand answers.

Before he could answer however, he shot up and hunched over to vomit. I frowned as I surveyed how bloody his vomit was; the torture the Grounders inflicted on him was much worse than what Bellamy had done to the Grounder that had escaped.

Suddenly I heard commotion from outside before Clarke came in, supporting Miller who was coughing loudly. A quick look at her face made me freeze. Her eyes looked like she had been crying, only her tears were made of blood.

"What the hell..."

My mind was sifting through all the biological journals I had read, trying to come up with an explanation for Clarke's state. She, on the other hand, steadied Miller down on his side and rushed over to join my position on the floor next to Murphy.

"Murphy you need to tell us exactly how you escaped."

He coughed before answering in a frail voice.

"I don't know... I-I woke up and they had forgotten to lock my cage. So I took off. I ran for days, passing over some bridge until I finally found myself back in a familiar place..."

My breath left me as he trailed off. My face matched the horrified expression on Clarke's own. Before either of us could say anything Bellamy hurried into the dropship.

"Don't!"

Immediately Clarke warned him to not come any closer while I was busy trying to stop Murphy from choking on his bloody vomit that had started again.

"Did he do something to you?"

Bellamy had asked Clarke but his gaze was fixed on me. When she shook her head I saw the confusion more prominently on his face.

"What the hell is this?"

"Biological warfare. Murphy didn't escape, he was set free."

I spoke calmly despite the dread slowly sinking in. Frowning I handed Clarke a clean rag to wipe her face.

"You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge, this is it. Murphy's the weapon."

* * *

"Is this your revenge? Helping the Grounders kill us?"

To say Bellamy was angry was an understatement. His voice grew louder and louder with every word until it was almost a roar. Murphy flinched under my arms as I kept him steady on his side, so he wouldn't choke on the fluid running up his throat.

"I didn't know about this, I swear."

"Stop lying! When are they coming?!"

"I don't know! They're vicious... cruel-"

"You wanna see vicious?"

He stepped closer but I held my hand out to him.

"Don't touch-"

Before I had finished my sentence, another person ran into the dropship. It was Finn, making sure that Clarke was okay. While they argued about the fact that he shouldn't even be in here, I was avoiding Bellamy's stare.

"Eve what is this?"

I looked up at Finn's worried face and shook my head.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like some type of hemorrhagic fever. We need to contain this before-"

I was interrupted again as one of Bellamy's crew began seizing. Ignoring Clarke's warning not to touch him I quickly making my way over to Derek and turned him onto his side. He began vomiting, the same type of bloody vomit that Murphy had been expelling earlier. But unlike Murphy, Derek's seizures grew more erratic until he fell limp to the ground and stopped moving under my hands. With shaking fingers I looked for a pulse.

"Is he...?"

"He's dead."

I looked up to see Bellamy clench his jaw and swallow hard. His gaze shifting to Murphy's shaking figure. Before he could move, I got up and pointed to the doorway.

"Okay you guys need to get out of the dropship."

Both Finn and Bellamy looked at me as if I had two heads.

"We've seen what this fever can do so we need to contain it. Quarantine everyone who touched Murphy and keep everyone else away from here."

"Then you need to get out of here too."

I shook my head at Finn's statement, "I was with the group that found Murphy, I helped bring him back to camp. You guys are safe for now, you haven't touched him. I've already been exposed. You need to round up everyone who was with me..."

I let my sentence trail off as I remembered who was with me.

"Who was with you Eve?" Clarke asked.

"Octavia. She was the first one to find Murphy."

I looked up horrified as Bellamy's eyes widened and he turned abruptly on his heels to find his sister, nearly ripping the dropship curtain off in the process.


	15. It's Oppenheimer

**Hello hello! Here's another chapter! Shout out to: TheDysfunctional for giving me the inspiration for a certain scene in this chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the 100 besides Eve! **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Clarke you need to sit down."

"N-no I can help!"

She coughed just as I was about to tell her otherwise. Suddenly a large group of kids came in. I looked over at Clarke's sickly, sweaty face, frowning. She was right, she could help. She and I were the only two with any type of medical training so we were the only ones that could help. And so far we had a steady trickle of sick kids coming in.

The flap opened once more before Octavia walked in. Guided by her brother, they both headed towards me.

"Over here."

I moved to a secluded corner and covered my face with a clean rag to limit the amount of germs I would transfer to her. I examined her using one of the portable dropship lights.

"Open your mouth."

I began my routine questions as I examined her eyes, neck and inside her mouth for physical symptoms: How are you feeling? What did you eat today?

When everything looked okay with her I pulled back, removing the cloth from my mouth so I could speak clearly.

"We're done. there's no visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

I took a deep breath before I continued, "But I don't know how long this flu takes affect. It looks like it's different with each person so while you don't have symptoms yet you're still at risk. You need to stay here just in case."

"No way. She'll get sick just being here."

I sighed. I was tired and I didn't wanting to argue with Bellamy yet again when Octavia spoke for me.

"This is the only way to stop the spread. Eve's not sick either so I'll be fine! Quit always worrying about me."

I could sense that things were still hostile between the two of them so I cut in before Bellamy could make his retort.

"Just stay on the second floor. That's where all the lesser sick kids are resting."

She nodded to me and gave her brother a last eye roll before heading to go up. As I turn to go check on the next kid Bellamy gripped my arm, forcing me to turn back. Quickly I yanked it out of his grip.

"You shouldn't be touching-"

"She needs to be okay."

My breathing staggered as I noted the intensity in his eyes. It was familiar and made my heart ache. I stood there for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and nodded before watching him turn away.

Both of us didn't notice Clarke talking to Octavia in a hushed voice.

* * *

A few hours later two more kids were dead. Clarke was getting kids to help her remove the bodies out of the dropship. Looking around I noticed I hadn't seen Octavia for a while. She wasn't upstairs as I had just delivered water to the people up there and she definitely wasn't on the lower level. Suddenly I heard shouting come from outside the dropship. A moment later Clarke ran in, grabbed a gun that was resting next to one of the sick guard kids and ran back outside. I stood in my spot, unsure of what to do until I heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

Ripping the curtain aside I ran outside in time to see a kid wave his gun in Clarke's face, yelling at her to get back inside the ship. I watched as Bellamy ran forward and twisted the gun out of the kid's reach before throwing his elbow back into the kid's nose making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Before anyone could say anything I heard Clarke groan softly before she began to collapse. I rushed forward to catch her but I wasn't fast enough. Instead Finn got to her first, ignoring Raven's warning of not touching Clarke because she was sick.

"Dammit! Finn, get her into the dropship."

Clarke tried to speak from her position in Finn's arm. Her speech was slurred but still understandable.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Octavia will come back with a cure from Lincoln."

_So that's where she was._

"There is no cure!"

We all looked over in the direction of the voice to see Octavia surveying the scene with wide eyes before she continued.

"But the Grounders don't use the sickness to kill!"

"Really? Tell that to them!"

Bellamy pointed to the row of dead bodies that were accumulating by the hour.

"I warned you about seeing that Grounder again!"

"Yeah well... I have a warning for you too. The Grounders are coming and they're attacking at first light."

Everyone gasped in fear at this new information. Meanwhile, Octavia walked past her brother and helped Finn get Clarke into the dropship. This time, Bellamy didn't go after her. Instead he gave me an angry look.

"You're quarantine isn't working, Doc."

Before I could respond, he turned and yelled at the crowd to get back to work while walking off in the direction of the tent where Raven was manufacturing bullets.

I don't know if it was his furious tone, the indifferent a way he said my nickname, or the frustration with the situation we were in (maybe even a combination of all three) but my anger flared.

"Hey dickhead!"

He turned around with an incredulous look, along with a handful of kids who had originally turned to follow his instructions and get back to work.

I covered the few feet between us quickly,

"Don't blame _me_ for this!"

He took a step forward but I shoved him back.

"YOU are the one that screwed up okay? I don't care if it wasn't you who pulled the trigger first but YOU are part of the reason why the Grounders are coming after us! Okay?!"

"Eve, calm-"

"No, I will not calm down!"

Anger clouded my better judgment as I stepped forward one last time, my face only inches away from his own.

"You want to keep me out of the loop that's fine. But if you want to lead Blake, then be a _fucking_ leader."

I looked between his eyes, catching the look of disbelief in his eyes with a hint of guilt behind it. I lowered my voice but kept my eye contact with him, keeping my voice even.

"But don't you ever tell _me_ that I'm doing my job wrong because I have _never_ failed these kids. You _have_."

I punctuated my words with jabs to his chest. Despite the pounding in my chest, my voice was steady. I looked around to see that the handful of kids had grown to a small crowd, possibly overhearing me. I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. Turning around to get back to my patients in the dropship, I left an awestruck Bellamy behind.

* * *

It was a few hours till nightfall when Finn found me teaching Murphy what to do when someone started seizing.

"Turn them on their side so that their airways stay open and they don't choke on their vomit okay?"

Murphy had begun to look and feel better which gave me hope that the flu didn't last for long. People could survive it if they were strong enough. Octavia and I still hadn't felt any sign of symptoms, same with Finn, so it was safe to say that we were immune to this disease. Feeling a presence behind me, I looked up to see Finn waving me over.

"We need to talk to you."

With that, he pulled me outside to meet up with Octavia.

"How's Clarke?"

I frowned at his question because he could have just asked me in the dropship instead of pulling me away.

"She's resting. She doesn't have it as bad as most of them so I think she'll pull through pretty soon."

"Good. We have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Murphy said that he went over a bridge to get here. The same one we tried to meet the Grounders on. It's probably the only way to get from their side to ours. If we can damage it, it won't stop them but it'll slow them down long enough to buy us some time."

His plan made sense except for one minor detail.

"Finn, that bridge has withstood the war and 97 years of weather. What are you going to do?"

He looked over at Octavia who gave a smirk that looked shockingly similar to her brother's signature smirk.

"We're gonna blow it up by shooting a can full of rocket fuel from the crash site."

"Raven's preparing the bomb now, I'm gonna go check how much longer it's gonna take."

I watched as Octavia strolled over to the ammunition tent before turning back to Finn.

"I'm guessing Bellamy is going with you?"

Finn looked surprised at my question.

"I thought he was here. He said he was heading over to the dropship to check on you guys. He's the only one left who can take the shot."

I shook my head at him.

"I've been in the dropship all day and I didn't see him come in."

Suddenly Octavia returned, struggling to hold up her brother whose head was lolling to it's side. _Shit._ Finn rushed forward to help her balance Bellamy into the dropship.

"Clear some space!"

Octavia yelled out at a few stragglers who jumped up from an empty cot. I instructed them to put him down over here before I grabbed a cup of water and some clean rags. Bellamy had barely laid down when he began vomiting blood. Quickly I turned him onto his side as his body convulsed, expelling the contents of his stomach.

When he finally stopped vomiting, he turned over onto his back, trying to take deep breaths. Octavia took the clean rag from me and began wiping the blood off his face as Bellamy took in a shuddering breath.

"Hey big brother..."

Octavia's voice was calm but I could tell she was worried.

"I'm scared."

Bellamy spoke in a low, raspy voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Bellamy chuckled, choking slightly before smiling at her.

"That's what I said to you the day you were born."

"I know. You told me like a 1000 times."

He tried to laugh but began coughing. As it subsided, he looked over at Finn who was looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Octavia, go with Finn to the bridge."

She immediately shook her head.

"No Bel, I'm gonna stay here with you-"

"You guys can't get infected. You'll get there... faster than... anyone... else."

The fever started to make it's appearance as Bellamy fought against falling asleep but lost. As he slumped back to the ground, Octavia looked between him and Finn, torn. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Octavia, go. I'll take care of him."

She bite her lip but then saw the determination on my face before nodding.

"Okay. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

With that she hurriedly grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him away, both of them running out. I looked down and wiped off the excess blood on Bellamy's face. My hand lingering for longer than it should have, shaking slightly, before I turned my attention to the next sick kid who came in.

* * *

It was barely an hour later when Bellamy woke up, groggy from the fever.

"Oct-octavia?"

I went over to him, feeling his forehead. It was warm, hotter than it had been before, when he first came in.

"She's with Finn. They're heading to the bridge."

Picking up a clean cloth I dipped it in the cool water and pressed it onto his forehead. He let out a soft groan at my action and turned his head so that he could see me better. Looking between his eyes that were fighting to stay open, I frowned. He groaned again before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm an ass."

I chuckled lightly at his comment, nodding my head, wiping the cloth over his forehead to wipe away the sweat from the fever.

"Yes you are."

He shifted so that he could reach my hand and gripped it softly, halting my movements.

"I let you go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

I bit my lip at his words but quickly removed my hand from his grip when he suddenly had a coughing fit. When it subsided, I gently wiped away the blood from his chin and lips as he gasped for air.

"I sh-should... have fought for... us... For you..."

Feeling my eyes prickle with the sensation of tears, as his breathing became more raspy. I bent down to run my lips over his forehead in a soft kiss.

"Shhh..." Clearing my throat, I sat up, watching him drift off to sleep, "Just get better."

He murmured something I couldn't catch before moaning softly and falling back to sleep. Looking down at him, the rare, serene expression on his face made my chest tighten. Forcing myself to look away, I waved over Bryan who was helping out because he wasn't as sick as most of the kids.

"Bryan, I need you to keep an eye on him. Check his pulse every few minutes and make sure that he lays on his side when he throws up. Okay?"

The boy nodded to me and looked down in worry at our leader. I gave him what I tried to make look like a reassuring smile before I went back to treating the kids who were in worse condition than Bellamy. The heavy weight in my chest still lingering at the possibility of him not making it through-

_Stop thinking that Eve. Bellamy is strong enough to beat this virus. He has to be...__  
_

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!"

Looking over I saw Murphy stepping back from Bellamy. Well, more like shoved away from him. I hurried over and instructed Murphy to go check on the kids on the other side of the dropship, far away from Bellamy's reach. Looking back over at Bellamy I sighed at the hateful glare he was sending to boy across from the room.

"Here."

I handed him the glass of water that Murphy had tried to give him. Once he took it, I reached over to grasp his free hand. I saw him give me a confused look before he realized that I was simply checking his pulse. Clearing his throat he spoke up.

"How is everyone?"

"Good. Finn and Octavia aren't back yet."

Handing him a rag to wipe off the excess sweat on his face from the fever that had fnally subsided, I continued, avoiding his gaze. He obviously didn't remember our exchange from when he had woken up, delirious from the fever.

"Most of the kids are recovering, Clarke pulled through a few hours after you came in. She helped me with the remaining kids but she's been up all night so I sent her to get cleaned up... It's just me and Murphy helping out now."

I hesitated with announcing that last part, knowing where Bellamy stood on the issue of Murphy's arrival.

"Don't tell me you trust him." He asked in disbelief.

I looked up at him slightly frowning, more at myself than at him, contemplating what words to use.

"Not trust... but I believe in second chances. I got one on the Ark while everyone else got their's on the ground... Maybe he deserves to get his now."

"Eve, you were being used."

"Then we can _use_ Murphy too."

Before either of us could say anything further, we heard a distant explosion. Hurrying outside there was a large ash cloud visible clearly through the forest in the direction of the bridge. I caught sight of Clarke walking over to us as a crowd began to gather to see the sight firsthand.

"I am become death. Destroyer of worlds."

I looked over to see Bellamy throw her a weird look. Clarke caught it and rolled her eyes.

"It's Oppenheimer, the guy who-"

"Yeah, I know who Oppenheimer is."

I almost laughed at their interaction. It was so... normal. But looking up at the smoky mushroom cloud and noticing Bellamy's clenched-jawed stare, I knew that everything was anything but normal. Now more than ever.


	16. She Dies He Dies

**Author's note: I completely forgot to update this chapter on here! so sorry guys! But i hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

After the explosion the camp atmosphere had certainly shifted. We'd all gotten a glimpse of just how brutal the Grounders were with the virus they sent. Octavia had met with Lincoln again and told us that he believed the Mountain Men were angry. _Whatever that meant._

Meanwhile Bellamy and Clarke had consulted with me and we decided on putting Murphy on a type of probation. Bellamy had been vehemently against this decision but since Murphy's information about the Grounders had helped, we convinced him to recognize the importance of keeping him, alive.

The virus had wiped out 14 people. Including one of Bellamy's best gunners, Connor. I knew Bellamy was taking that hard since the kid seemed to be recuperating just fine. I had found him, not breathing, only a few hours after the bomb had exploded.

To make matters worse, a few of the kids had fed the smokehouse fire too much, despite Octavia and Murphy's warnings, and caused a large fire to erupt. All the food we had been storing had burned. Now, even though there was a whole Grounder army furious at our retaliation beyond the walls, we needed to go hunt or we would all starve.

I headed to the dropship where Bellamy was organizing the hunting parties.

"Every group should have someone with a gun. Those bullets are for Grounders only, not food. We don't have the ammo. And no one stays out after dark."

His voice was commanding and firm. Everyone followed his orders and left in groups. I nodded at Finn who had motioned for me to join him and another kid who held a gun.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up from the array of weapons to see Bellamy looking at me with a confused expression on his face. Our... relationship... was strained and confusing. I didn't know where we stood but I knew that I would never forget the words he had said to me that night in the forest. Additionally, I would never forget the sinking feeling of my heart when I worried throughout the night over whether or not he was going to beat the virius. Thus I elected to ignore him, surveying the weapons for some sharp but lightweight blades that I could potentially throw to hunt.

"You don't seriously think you're going out there do you?"

I frrowed my brow at both the limited choices and his question but then nodded.

"Yes I am. With Finn and Myles."

Before he could argue otherwise, I continued, turning to face him with a determined stare.

"I'm good with a knife and Finn is a good tracker. Besides Clarke can handle things here, medically speaking."

I watched as he ran a hand over his face and sighed, knowing that he was going to lose this battle. Reaching behind him, he handed me my knife that I had lost the day the virus had spread.

"Be back before dark."

I allowed myself a brief look into his stormy eyes before taking the blade from him and nodding.

"I will."

As we walked through the thick forrest I noticed the determinined expression on Finn's face. He was currently tracking the animal tracked he had picked up a few minutes ago. Before we left, I had accidentally overhead Raven say it was over between them. She had realized how much Finn really cared about Clarke; more than just a friend. I wanted to say something, but Myles had taken the job of keeping us entertained on this trip. Announcing everything from his favorite food to his shoe size. He had just started a story about his favorite toy when he was a kid when Finn inturrupted him.

"These tracks are doubling back. That doesn't make sense... they're too perfect."

I caught on to his meaning and looked around, feeling uneasy. _We were the ones being hunted._

"This is a trap."

Myles stood up on alert, gripping his gun tightly when suddenly we heard arrows whiz past.

"Get down!"

Finn and I dropped down but Myles stayed standing to aim at the trees. He fired a few rounds before an arrow pierced his chest and fell backwards. I crawled over to see the arrowhead had hit him too close to his heart. Even if I had the supplies, I wouldn't be able to save him.

"Eve let's go! We have to leave him!"

I took one last look at the scared boy before I got up to follow Finn. Suddenly a large body appeared in front of me, unmistakenably male. The large mask covering his face looked as if it was made of some mutated animals bone. I barely had time to gasp before I was struck across my face and lost consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I was sat next to Finn with our wrists bound tightly behind us. The Grounders quickly pulled us up and shoved us in the direction they wanted us to go.

It was almost nightfall by the time we made it to what looked like a ruined building of sorts. Once inside they sat us down roughly before leaving the room.

"I think we walked about 5 miles, I remember a creek and-"

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter Finn. They didn't blindfold us." _They were going to kill us._

Suddenly one of them came back and pulled us up, roughly shoving us into another room. This one took its mask off to reveal a woman. I was surprised but judging by the look on Finn's face he didn't share my expression. A loud metallic noise made me snap my eyes back onto the woman, who had brandished a sword, pointing it in my direction. I felt my pulse rapidly pound in my ears.

"No, no! Wait-"

"Silence!" She spoke over Finn's voice.

"My name is Anya. And you are going to help me."

She brought the blade down but instead of pain I felt a sense of relief as the rope on my wrists was cut.

"What do you want from us?"

One of the men moved the large strips of burlap away from the windows to let the light into the room as Anya stepped aside. For the first time I noticed a whimpering girl on what looked like a little makeshift cot.

"Help her. If she dies, he dies." She threatened while pointing her sword to Finn.

My heartbeat quickened as I moved closer to survey the poor girl who was gasping for air.

"Her name is Tris. She was on the bridge when your bomb exploded. You did this to her!"

I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat. Remorse filled my voice as I spoke again, trying to buy some time.

"I can't do this. I don't have any equipment."

"We'll provide you with what we can. Our healer, Lincoln, is gone but the one that we sent back told us about how you are like him. For this one's sake, I hope that you can save her."

_The one that we sent back... _Murphy had said he'd told them everything about us. _For once he wasn't lying._

I winced as she brought her sword closer to Finn before sheathing it and leaving the room. I turned to look at Finn with a panicked look.

"You can do this Eve. I know you can."

Looking down at the girl, I noticed she was maybe a few years younger than Myles. The boy we had left behind to bleed out after he had tried to protect us. I felt another wave of remorse, clenched my stomach, and quickly pushed it away to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

I watched as the last group made its way through the gate before it closed.

"Is everyone back?" I asked Miller, who was in charge of keeping track of everyone, as I walked past.

He shook his head, "No. Myles, Eve and Finn are missing."

I jerked and turned around to face him.

"What do you mean they're missing?"

When he didn't answer me my anger flared.

"Dammit. Get a group together!"

I addressed the crowd that had gathered upon hearing that our people were missing but no one moved at my command.

"Didn't you hear me?"

One of the mediocre gunners stepped forward to speak.

"Boss, we want them back too but no one wants to go out there in the dark, with the Grounders. Besides they're probably already dead-

I didn't let him finished before I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, landing a punch to his nose. There was a scuffle before I felt hands pulling me back.

Monty and Jasper held me back as the rest of the camp looked from the bleeding kid on the floor to me in shock. I shrugged the two guys off me, getting my breathing under control.

"Get off me! Tell Raven to get those walkie's ready NOW. We leave as soon as they're ready."

I stomped away without looking back to see if anyone had really even listened to me.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I observed the equipment that one of Anya's men delivered to me. The girl began wheezing and coughing

"She's not moving anywhere on her left. That means... there's fluid building up in her lungs. Finn, help me lift her up."

"There aren't any exit wounds."

I sighed, hoping that this wasn't going to be the case.

"It means her injury wasn't from shrapnel. It's from trauma. The force of the explosion hit her on the chest. She's drowning in her own blood. I need to relieve the pressure."

Rummaging through the supplies I was given I found a scalpel like item and moved to hold it over the fire.

"I need a small tube, rigid and about the size of my finger."

One of the grounders hurriedly handed something to Finn.

"One, two... _fifth_ intercostal space."

I murmered as I pressed the scalpel down and winced when blood began gushing out. It was coming out faster than I expected but I didn't let the others catch on to that. I grabbed the tube Finn had sized down for me. Pushing the tube in, I felt for the girl's pulse, which was slowly becoming steadier.

"What have you done?!"

Anya had returned, and didn't look happy.

"No you don't understand, she couldn't breathe-"

I was cut off as Anya struck me across the face. Not expecting it I fell to the floor from the power behind the slap.

"Hey!"

I heard Finn grunt and struggle before he too was on the ground next to me, close to unconscious.

* * *

"She's breathing a little bit better but I'm really not sure she'll make it."

I spoke to Finn in hushed voices even though there was no one in the room with us. The Grounder guards had left with Anya but remained right outside the door.

"You can do it. I know you can."

I shook at my head at Finn's words.

"No Finn I really can't. Not this time. There's rocket fuel in her system. Her organs are failing... Her entire body is basically poisoned." _No matter what I tried to do, she is going to die. And we are going to die along with her._

"The others will realize we're gone by now."

I sighed at Finn's hopeful statment.

"They won't come after us. Not with Grounders everywhere."

"Bellamy did it for Octavia, he'd do it for you too."

I hesitated, thinking over the idea. Shaking my head, I couldn't allow myself to believe in the false hope.

"Let's hope not. He'll just get himself and everyone else killed."

Suddenly the door began to open and we looked to see the Grounders return. Anya walked over to Tris and felt her forehead.

"She's hot!"

I hurried over to feel the girl's pulse and cursed.

"Her heart rate is too high. She's probably septic, _dammit_!"

"What does that mean?"

I looked at Anya's blank face and contemplated lying to her. _If she catches you in a lie, you'll both die faster._

"It means her blood is poisoned."

"What about this stuff?"

I studied the bottle one of the Grounders passed me and frowned.

"This will only slow the bleeding. We don't need a coagulant we need antibiotics, we need REAL medicine! What was a little girl doing going into battle anyway? What is wrong with you people?!"

My temper got the best of me as I started feeling more hopeless.

"She was with me she was my second. It's how we train them to be warriors."

"So the killing can just continue."

Anya raised her head to match my fierce glare.

"You put the bomb on the bridge. You did this to her!"

I swallowed hard. Knowing that Anya was right. Though both sides were fighting for their lives, there were casualties. Suddenly, Tris began coughing and visibly struggling to breath. Hurrying over to her side, I thought hard about how to buy some more time.

"Okay. She needs clean blood so need to do a transfusion. I need a syringe and a hollow needle."

Looking at Finn I had a determined look set on my face but I could tell that he knew it was just a facade. There was no way that this girl would make it through the next hour.

"Here, this is as sharp as it's gonna get."

I took a look at the needle Finn handed me and nodded.

"Okay that's good."

Grabbing the bleach, I doused the needle before turning to Anya.

"Okay I'm going to need your blood."

She immediately stepped back as the guards stepped forward.

"No."

"You're from the same tribe. It's the best chance we have of getting the right match."

I tried to reason with them just as Tris began wheezing loudly. Finn felt her forehead and hurried over to me, pulling his sleeve up.

"Eve, if you're gonna do something you need to do it now. Just use mine."

Nodding, I slowly stuck the needle into Finn's vein and collected his blood. Turning to Tris, I pressed and prodded her arms for a vein. My heart dropped.

"I can't find a vein! She's clamping down. She's lost too much blood!"

I turned her arms over. Frantically looking for a vein when Finn spoke up.

"Eve..."

Suddenly I was aware of the silence. The girl wasn't wheezing anymore, she was silent. _Completely_ silent. She wasn't breathing.

I moved back as Anya came forward to examine her. I watched with a heavy heart as she shut the girl's eyes, murmured something in a language I couldn't understand and then brought her blade up to cut a portion of Tris' braid. I could spare a guess that this was some kind of after death ritual for them. _After death..._

Finn ran his hand over his face, a grim look shadowed his features and reflected my own. The girl had died, and now our lives hung in the balance as well.

Anya motioned one of her men to come forward and he picked up the body, heading out of the only door in the room. She moved to follow him out but just before exiting she stopped and turned her head to the side, throwing the harsh command over her shoulder.

"Take him away... and kill him."

My stomach dropped. I lurched forward to protect Finn but strong arms bound around my wrists, pulling me back

"No no no! No!" I struggled with the hands that wrapped around my arms, holding me away from Finn. I tried everything I knew to get free but they were too strong, too relentless.

"No please! No I did everything I could!"

"Eve don't-"

I didn't hear the rest of his words as the guards pulled him out, the heavy doors slamming behind him shut.

Sobs racked throughout my body as my mind replayed the image of the young girl lifelessly laying on the ground and then flashed to a picture of Finn lying there, in her place. _Because of me._


	17. Movement

**Author's note: Hello again! So... I accidentally deleted a majority of these last few chapters and then had to go back and re-write them. But don't worry! they are all written! I just need to edit them and then you can read them! :)**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

My hands shook I sat on the cold, hard floor after they'd taken Finn away. Throwing the equipment back in the sack, I kept my hands busy. The Grounder who had found the tube earlier gave me an expressionless look before speaking.

"Anya will take no pleasure in your friend's death. Prove your worth and you'll be welcomed here."

"I couldn't save Tris, why would you want me?

Twisting around to pick up the rest of the supplies I felt a sharp pain pierce through my ankle. Silently cursing yet almost laughing in relief, I realized I still had my knife tucked under my pant leg, resting on my ankle with the makeshift holster I made. While it wouldn't have helped me earlier with four trained Grounders, there was a chance that I could take on just the one left guarding me.

"Our healer is gone. You could help us."

"Would I be able to visit my friends? See my home?"

I didn't care for his answer, I was just trying to buy time, distract my captor so I could figure out a way to escape. But at his next words my blood ran cold.

"In a few days there will be nothing to go back to."

Thinking fast I gathered up the rest of the supplies and handed them to him. When he turned around to return them to the cubby they had originally been in, I quickly pulled my knife out of it's hiding spot and tucked it into the back of my pants, hiding it from view with my shirt. I hoped it wouldn't come to it but looking at the burly man in front of me, clothed in a type of armor, I knew that I would have to use force if I wanted to survive and find Finn. Thinking quickly, I spoke again, keeping my voice low,

"There were marks on the Tris's shoulder. I saw Lincoln have the same ones, what were they?"

He looked at me curiously.

"Each scar marks a kill in combat."

I blanched, forgetting me task to distract him. _There had been five marks on the girl's shoulder._

"Five kills? She was a little girl..."

"She was brave."

I stepped forward, seeing him tense but continued, making my voice soft.

"How many do you have?"

He furrowed his brow but unclasped the armor attached to his left shoulder. I nearly gasped at the amount of marks that were on his chest.

"That's a lot..."

"Most of them were after I hurt my knee."

He looked down at them and I took the opportunity. Bringing my knee up to connect with his groin I heard him grunt in pain as he went down. Grasping my knife firmly I aimed for the area directly over his heart but his strong hand knocked me off balance and caused me to slash his throat instead. He slumped down, gasping for air between gurgles as the blood began to pool. Quickly I covered his mouth with my hands, any noise could alert the rest of the Grounders.

Slowly, only a few seconds passed as he began to stop moving and his eyes dimmed. With trembling hands I released the man. I hurried to the exit before I saw his head loll lifelessly to the side.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

Once Raven had finally gotten the walkies working we set out. Only me, Octavia, Raven and Monty were going out. We needed to keep this small and quiet in case anything went wrong.

"Does anyone else hear this signal?"

There was interference on the walkies, Raven said that it was because they were still tapped into the Ark's servers but no one was answering there.

"Just keep your eyes open."

"I think it's the same thing we heard on the black box."

Monty was talking about the black box from the crash site that only emitted strange static noises. I didn't see how this was relevant right now.

"Damn it Monty pay attention. Do you see anything?"

There was silence except for the static noise emitting from the walkies.

"Monty report."

A strange feedback sound came through the walkies before I could ask Monty anything, Raven spoke through the walkie.

"There's someone in the bushes..."

Heading to their position I pulled my gun up, getting ready to shoot. We walked closer and closer until Octavia pulled the leafy branch back.

"Myles?!"

The boy was lying on the ground gasping for air with two arrows stuck in his body. One in the thigh and one dangerously close to his heart.

"Myles what happened? Where are Eve and Finn?"

The boy struggled to talk but manage to rasp out a single word.

"Grounders..."

I felt my stomach drop. Even though we all knew it was a big possibility that the grounders had taken them, we didn't want to believe it. But Myles had just confirmed our fear. Eve was taken, probably being tortured at this very moment. I felt a pain shoot through my chest at that thought. Rage boiled up inside me but simmered when Octavia touched my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bel."

I looked at sincerity in her eyes and then at the pain in Raven's and ran a hand over my face trying to get a hold of myself.

"We need to make a stretcher. Get Myles back to camp."

Picking up the walkie Octavia radioed Monty

"Monty we're heading home, copy?"

There was no response so I took the walkie out of Octavia hand

"Monty can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Monty?"

Silence from the radio again.

"Monty? Where the hell are you?"

Looking up, Octavia and Raven had the same expression of horror on their faces. _We needed to get back to camp right now._

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I ran. Ran faster than I ever had in my life. Like I was trying to run away from the memories. Tris's dead body. Finn's stabbed body and now the man that I had just killed _violently_. Clutching the knife tightly in my hand, I barely glanced at the trees around me. It was too dark to tell where I was and what direction I was heading but I needed to cover ground. Fast.

Suddenly I tripped over the uneven ground. Pushing myself up on my knees, my hand brushed against something wet. It was a small pool of water. Quickly I cupped my hands to bring them up to my lips when I noticed the almost red color of the water.

An involuntary gasp left my mouth as I dropped the water and looked closely at my hands. They were coated in a dark rust color, the color of the Grounder's blood. Immediately I threw my hands into the relatively clear water and watched as it became more and more murky.

My chest tightened as I scrubbed at my hands and changed the color of the small pond. I took a deep breathe to push away the memories that were beginning their assault. Except it did the opposite. Instead of feeling a sense of calm wash over me, I flashed back to series of memories.

_Tris' small body laying motionless on the cot._

_Wells' bloody body..._

_Shumway's hands dropping from my waist when I plunged the knife into his chest, blood spurting._

_Finn..._

I gasped, struggling for air as the memories grew more vivid. Struggling to stand up, I stumbled backwards, the smell of rust and dirt filled my nose, making me gag. I coughed and squeezed my eyes shut even though I knew it wouldn't help.

Wheezing and gasping, I laid there, immobilized, on the moist forest floor. Not noticing the large shadow making its way over to me until too late.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

"We need to go back out there!"

I ran my hand over my face, not wanting to have this argument with Raven again after we had briefly discussed it in the woods.

"Raven. It's too dangerous!"

"But Monty, Eve and Finn are still out there!" Her voice cracked a little on her Finn's name and I looked away from her tear stained eyes.

"Yeah and they're probably dead by now."

I swallowed the words with a bitter taste in my mouth. The pit in my stomach was gnawing at me but I refused to acknowledge it.

"You don't know that for sure."

I sighed again and looked away from her. To the wall, outside, the vast green that used to look so appealing. Yet now it was our worst nightmare.

"Bellamy. They are our people, our friends. We can't just abandon them!"

I turned away from her to walk away, tired of having this conversation.

"Don't be such a coward!"

I stopped walking. The word hit me harder than I expected and I slowly turned to look at her, clenching my jaw.

"We need to get this entire section mined by tomorrow morning."

With that order, I walked away.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Before I opened my eyes, I could tell that I was moving. Rhythmically, up and down as if I was on... a horse? Struggling to open my eyes and confirmed that thought. If it wasn't for the circumstance of passing out and waking up in a strangers arms, I would have taken more time to appreciate the rare sight in front of me- or below me. But follow the arms that were banded around my waist, I caught sight of my captor's terrifying skull mask. The scream that threatened to make its way up my throat was suppressed as the man wrapped his large hand around my mouth to silence me. I struggled against his hold as the animal underneath us began slowing down.

Looking around, I realized we had reached a small campsite. But what caught my eye was the strikingly familiar figure, standing as if they were waiting for us. I forgot about my captor's grip on me and jumped down from the horse, stumbling at the ungraceful landing.

"Finn!"

The boy ran forward to give me a fierce hug that I returned.

"How...?"

I was at lost for words as he looked behind me and smiled,

"Lincoln saved my life."

I turned to follow his gaze and watched as my captor removed his skull mask to reveal a very handsome man.

"Lincoln. You're Octavia's... friend?"

That last part came out as more of a question .

Before he could respond, there was a flash of light from the mountain across from us. Someone had lit a very large campfire. One that could only be used for something like a signal.

Lincoln began motioning for us to hurry.

"We have to go."

"Go where?"

I asked as we followed him into the woods.

"Some place they won't follow."

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

I was surveying the hand drawn maps, trying to figure out the best plan for when the Grounders came to attack when Clarke entered the tent with the typical frown on her face, followed by Jasper.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at them with my eyebrows raised.

"Why are you not going after Eve and Finn? Or Monty?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face as she continued.

"Those are our friends out there Bellamy!"

"Clarke, don't you think I know that? We can't go on a rescue mission and leave the rest of the camp behind. This isn't how we survive-"

"No we _survive_ by looking out for each other."

I shook my head and turned around to glare at the wall of the tent. Trying to get a handle on my anger.

"Don't you think I want to go after them?"

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Finn or _Ev__e_would hide behind these walls?"

My eyes snapped over to where Jasper spoke in a low voice. I didn't miss the way he emphasized Eve's name. In fact, it made my anger tip over.

"No, they'd go after me and then they'd be dead too! I am doing what I think is right for the camp!"

My voice lost control and ended in a loud yell. They both looked at me with the same look Raven had given me. Disdain.

Clarke left without another word and Jasper followed her, roughly pushed past me.

I looked back over to the table littered with medicinal supplies and swept my arm across it in a fit of rage, hearing the objects clatter to the floor.

Sighing, I ran my hand over my face trying to forget a certain brunette's face looking at me in disappointment.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Where do these tunnels go?"

I asked Lincoln the question as we ventured further into the darkness with the small torch he had fabricated. He gave his typical short response.

"Everywhere."

"Why didn't your people follow us here?"

Finn looked at me as he asked the question, knowing we weren't going to like the response.

"The Reapers use these tunnels. My people wouldn't risk running into them."

"What the hell is a Reaper?"

At this he turned his face slightly towards us, the flames of the torch casting a dark shadow across his face.

"Pray you never find out."

He turned to walk into the tunnels but I gripped his arm, pulling him back. I needed to ask the question that had been on my mind since he took the skull mask off his head.

"Why are you helping us? This can't just be about Octavia..."

He hesitated before looking at my determined face. I wasn't going to go anywhere until I learned the truth.

"What my people are doing to yours is wrong."

Finn and I exchange a surprised look. Even after everything that had happened between us, (the torture, the bomb) Lincoln was willing to look past it all. Suddenly I felt an immense wave of regret for all the violence that had occurred between our two people. I knew that now it was too far. There wouldn't be another chance that we'd be able to sit down and negotiate peace talks. _Especially not after what I did to that Grounder._

He turned to move deeper into the tunnels and we had no choice but to follow him. A few minutes later he stopped.

"Up ahead is the Reapers camp. I'll distract them while you two slip past. Once you get out follow this map..."

His voice trailed off as I caught a peek at what we were about to face. My stomach clenched.

These... Reapers... made the Grounders look like nothing. They were savages, for lack of a better word. Speaking in a serious of grunts and roars, they were yelling in pleasure as two men fought viciously in front of them... Was this their source of _entertainment_? I caught sight of the pleasured expressions on their mutilated faces and felt the need to look away.

I let out a gasp as I caught sight of the large carts along the wall of the cave, or rather at what was in them. There was an arm, a human arm, hanging limply from the cart. I looked over at Finn to share his horrified stare as we took in the sight in front of us.

"Take this and get ready to run."

"Lincoln if they catch you, they'll kill you."

The gravity of the situation we were in suddenly became apparent but he simply shook his head.

"Worry about yourselves. My people are going to send scouts who will be at your camp by the day after tomorrow. After that, it will begin."

"What will?"

"The war."

Finn looked at me with a worried expression as Lincoln continued.

"You have to be gone by the time the scouts get there. Head for the eastern ocean, there's a tribe there led by my friend, Luna. Tell her I sent you."

I hesitated for a second before I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she's safe." I whispered in his ear.

He let me go and nodded. Understanding the message that I would make sure Octavia got to safety.

"Now get ready!"

I stepped back with Finn to flatten us against the wall as Lincoln picked up his sword and sliced the nearest Reaper's throat. There was a brief moment of silence before we heard the roar and then the stampede of Reapers following Lincoln the way he had run, away from us. This left the cave empty for Finn and I to escape.

As we hurried past the large carts, I froze as the slight movement.

"Eve we have to go!"

"I thought I just saw..."

The slim cloth covering the top moved again, just slightly. I stepped forward, ignoring Finn's tugging and pulled the cloth off to unmask the grotesque sight of a naked, mangled body.

"They're alive! Oh my god!"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from he horrid sight. But suddenly we heard a growl come from the entrance of the cave.

"They're coming back! We have to go!"

I allowed Finn to pull me away from the carts, knowing that even without my superior memory I would never forget that sight for as long as I lived.

[a/n: insert line break bc it won't let me]

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

I sat alone in the dropship after Clarke had used the excuse that she needed to get more bandages. I knew the truth; she didn't want to be around me right now after I refused to go after our friends. But it was for the best. The more I said that the more I realized I was actually trying to convince myself of it.

At the sound of wheezing and coughing, I looked over to the boy we had rescued; Myles.

I walked over to him, pushing him back down as he was trying to get up.

"Hey, calm down. Don't try to get up, you might hurt yourself more."

He nodded to signal he understood and I moved to stand up when his hand pulled back on my arm.

"Thank you… f-for not leaving me there."

I was taken aback by the grateful look in his eyes and could only manage a nod. Satisfied, Myles slumped back onto the cot and his breathing evened out, indicating that he was getting some rest.

As I looked down at the boy, I realized what I had been saying this entire time. My goal was to protect this camp. Whether that meant the people here or the ones that had been taken.

Heading outside I found Jasper walking past me.

"Hey-"

I rolled my eyes at his over exaggerated salute and continued, "What are you doing?"

"Getting water for Myles, Sir!"

"Great, once you're done delivering it to him grab a gun and meet me by the north gate. We're going after Eve, Finn, and Monty. You guys were right. We don't abandon our own."

I continued as Jasper just stared at me in shock

"Just you and me, two guns. Raven and Clarke stay behind to keep building up our defenses."

I turned to walk away when I heard him speak.

"Bellamy wait!"

Turning around, he was shaking his head with a smile before rushing forward to hug me. I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you."

I nodded as he pulled back and chuckled, "Long way from whatever the hell you want."

I chuckled with him before slapping his shoulder as he went to deliver the water to Myles.

No sooner had he left my sight, I head a voice frantically shout over the radio.

_"Movement! I got movement outside the south wall!"_

_"Someone's coming!"_

I sprung into action, holding up my gun and heading to the wall in question. Just as I got there I saw Miller waving his arms at the crowd of gunners.

"Don't shoot! It's Eve and Finn!"

[line break]

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The camp must have had eyes on the walls because they opened as soon as Finn and I were a few feet away from the gate.

I had barely enough time to take in the familiar surroundings before I was nearly knocked to the ground by Clarke.

"Oh my god! Myles told us you got taken by the Grounders, we thought-"

She broke off as she pulled back from me to see Finn and Raven locked in an intense embrace. I felt the wave of hurt from Clarke but pushed it away to focus on what she had just said,

"Myles? You found him?"

I gave Octavia a hug, avoiding the burning stare from her brother behind her as I focused on this important information.

Octavia nodded, stepping back and biting her lip.

"Yeah, he's not in good condition. He's in the dropship."

I nodded at them moved towards the dropship; nearly bumping into the one person I was dreading on facing.

Bellamy stood a few feet away from me, staring at me as if I was a mirage. He moved forward as if to touch me but I jerked away, awkwardly pretending to push my hair back before turning away from him to head towards the dropship.

I couldn't face him. Not after what I had said to him and what I had done. Killed that man, a grounder but a human nonetheless.

My stomach churned as I pulled the curtain flap to the dropship away and stepped inside. If it was possible, my heart almost stopped beating at the sight in front of me. Murphy had a gun and it was pointed at Jasper and me.

The curtain dropped down behind us.


	18. That's Not My Nickname

**Since it's been a while I decided to just upload twice! Also I have a question: should I post the next two chapter (the ending) as two separate chapters or as one big one? **

**I haven't decided whether I'll do an epilogue or another story, but I'm leaning towards just an epilogue. I feel as if the show has become too complex for Eve's character but I'm still not 100% ruling it out.**

**Also I've been tentatively working on a new project. It's going to be another Bellamy/OC fic but centered in an AU. Like, Hawaii Five-0 meets the 100! What do you guys think about that? **

**Any feedback is appreciated! **

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I stepped to the side, slowly, attempting to move in front of Jasper but Murphy cocked the gun forward.

"Don't. Move."

I stilled. Putting my hands up to try and talk him down. _Though I don't think it's going to work._

"Okay. Take it easy Murphy."

"Yeah, everything's cool."

I admired Jasper trying to keep calm despite how hard he was trembling. I knew there was no way Murphy believed either of us; I was just trying to distract him long enough to make a plan.

"No it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy."

I felt a surge of anger at his words. Bellamy had been right to not want to give Murphy a second chance. _I can't believe I fought for this kid to get a second chance._

"_Tell Bellamy what?"_

The familiar deep voice crackled over what I assumed was a radio in Jasper's pocket. Raven really was a genius.

We all looked at Jasper with a mixture of shock and horror. While I was relieved that the others knew what was happening, this meant the situation had just escalated rapidly.

"Give me the radio, Jasper."

Jasper looked at me with hesitation but I just nodded at him with my hands still raised.

He pulled the radio out and was about to give it to Murphy when instead he moved it closer to his mouth and hurried to spit out the words,

"Murphy-has-a-gun. He-killed-Myles!"

Murphy moved fast. He hit Jasper with the gun, knocking him to the ground. I tried to use the distraction to disarm him by pulling my knife out. However I couldn't throw it because it could hit Jasper. Instead I lunged forward to grab Murphy around the waist and tackle him to the ground. I caught the look of terror in his eye as he recognized the glint of my knife but I was taken aback. The same look of fear in his eyes reflected the one that had been in the Grounder I killed only a few hours ago. My hesitation was all he needed as he swung his arm around to pistol-whip me before pointing the gun back at Jasper. His finger on the trigger.

"One more move like that and I shoot."

_"Murphy what the hell are you doing?"_ Bellamy's voice crackled over the radio again.

I breathed heavily through the throbbing on my cheek as Murphy hit the switch to close the ramp door. Then he came over to me, threw a ripped out seat belt at my feet and ordered me to tie myself to the piping that ran around the wall.

I wanted to resist but his gun was still pointed at Jasper. I did as he told me to, not wanting to risk Jasper's life. He tossed another piece of a seat belt at Jasper and instructed him to do the same.

When we were done Murphy pulled on each of our belts, tightening them until he was satisfied. I winced in frustration, my binds had been loose enough to get out of before, but now I struggled to even slightly rotate my wrist. I looked over at Jasper and noticed the same with him. Meanwhile I could hear voices yelling from outside the dropship.

"Murphy! Open the damn door!"

"You try to be a hero, Jasper and Eve both die!" He made his voice loud and clear.

The dropship door closed with an ominous sound as I took in the scene in front of me. I was tightly bound next to Jasper, being held hostage by a psycho with a gun who had killed one of our people while leaving the dead body only a few feet away.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

"Bellamy what the hell is going on?! Murphy's-"

"Murphy has Jasper and Eve hostage in the dropship. O, I need you to get everyone working again."

My sister looked at me as if I had three heads.

"What? Our friends are in there with a killer and you want to make sure people are still doing their chores?!"

Before I could respond, Raven walked over with a slight smile on her face.

"Bellamy, you were right. There's a loose panel in the back so I can get in from under them and try opening the door from there."

I felt a brief sense of relief and nodded at her.

"Good, get working on it. I want to be able to open and close that door, Raven."

She nodded and walked off to do so. Looking back at my sister, I saw the blatant look of guilt on her face.

"Sorry Bel."

I nodded at her and motioned for her to go and help the others get back to work. She nodded back at me before briefly squeezing my shoulder to wish me good luck.

I shook my head.

_Luck is irrelevant when you're dealing with a psychopath._

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Jasper look at me. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

He was visibly shaking next to me and I didn't blame him. Murphy had gone psychotic. I gave Jasper a reassuring smile before Murphy looked over at us.

"No talking!"

He was angry as he stomped over to me and grabbed two rags that were sitting on my workstation. Coming over to us I stiffened, realizing what he was about to do.

"Wait Murphy-"

He didn't hesitate before he shoved the rag into my mouth and tied it around my head. Jasper and I now sat, gagged and bound on the floor. Before he could say or do anything else the walkie crackled,

_"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level, you know that. We're vulnerable to an attack now."_

I almost laughed at Bellamy's words. _How could he be worried about supplies when-_ I broke off my train of thought as I realized that he was just stalling. _But for what though?_

_"I can't let that happen."_ Bellamy continued.

"Well you're not exactly in control now are you?"

Murphy had a sickening smug expression on his face as he looked down at Jasper and I on the floor.

_"Come on Murphy. You don't want to hurt them. You want to hurt me."_

Murphy looked back at the walkie before listening to Bellamy continue talking.

_"So what do you say? How about you trade them for me. Just let them go and I'll take their place."_

My eyes widened. If Bellamy did this, Murphy would kill him in a heart beat.

Murphy looked at us again and smirked. My heart accelerated because of the dark look in his eyes. I struggled with the gag around my mouth, hoping to loosen it and warn Bellamy but it wouldn't budge.

Meanwhile, Murphy agreed to the deal.

"Alright. I open the door, Jasper will walk out, you come in _unarmed_, and then Eve goes."

If Murphy noticed the hesitant pause before Bellamy's reply, he didn't comment on it.

_"Okay."_

Murphy hit the button to release the dropship door open as he hit Jasper across the head with the gun, stunning him. Then he untied him and hauled him up, pushing him out. A few moments later Bellamy walked in with his hands up, and without a single weapon. Murphy wasted no time in throwing the butt of his gun into his leg to make Bellamy kneel before he closed the door to the dropship, with me still inside.

I wasn't surprised at all that Murphy lied and didn't make a move to release me. _If I could just get out of these binds... _They were tight, and dug into my skin as I tried to unsuccessfully shimmy them loose.

"You need to let her go."

I looked up to see Bellamy staring at him and speaking with a seemingly calm voice. Everything was stoic except for his eyes; they were flashing with hatred.

"No I don't think I will."

"Murphy-"

He released the safety on the gun with a loud click, cutting off Bellamy's sentence. Picking up the seatbelt that he'd tied Jasper with, he tossed it and it landed at Bellamy's feet.

"Pick it up."

Bellamy stood still, refusing to move for him.

"Not until you let her go."

Murphy smiled and turned the gun to me, pulling the trigger before either of us could blink.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Raven you need to go faster! Murphy is crazy-"

She cut me off, looking away from the mess of wiring she was trying to manipulate into opening the dropship door to look at me.

"Jasper shut up he might hear you!"

As soon as she finished her sentence we heard a gunshot come from above our heads, one the dropship's main floor. A pipe nearby broke off, as the bullet hit it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down as the bullet ricocheted around the lower level.

I turned, slowly, to see Raven's pale face reflect my own shock. Thankfully neither of us had been hit, but I was right. Murphy was crazy and it was only a matter of time before he killed Bellamy and Eve.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I froze. Looking up at Murphy in shock. The bullet hadn't hit me because he wasn't aiming for me, but to a spot right next to me. Nonetheless the message was clear; Murphy wasn't kidding around. I glared at him while trying to regain my breathing. Looking over I saw Bellamy exhale deeply, looking paler than usual.

Leaning forward he picked up the seat belt.

"Start. Tying."

Murphy started instructing him on how to tie it and Bellamy complied, looking over at me every now and then.

"That's good enough. Now get up and toss it over."

He motioned to the pipe directly above where Bellamy was located. Bellamy sighed and followed the order as Murphy stepped closer to me.

I looked up at the contraption in shock, suddenly figuring out Murphy's plan. I blanched and shook my head. Forgetting about Murphy's gun and focusing on trying to warn Bellamy.

"No. No! Bellamy get out-"

My voice was muffled by the gag but you could make out the intensity with which I tried to deliever the words. Bellamy looked at me in surprise at my sudden outburst before Murphy shoved the gun's barrel into my face. I bit my lip to keep any sound of pain from escaping.

Bellamy put his hands out to stop him.

"Stop! What do you want me to say Murphy? Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry. There I said it."

Murphy smiled and stepped away from me.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then... then I want you to die."

I could see the recognition in Bellamy's eyes as he took in Murphy's words with the contraption he had just made. It was a noose, for him. Murphy wanted Bellamy to relive the moment we had all tried to kill him. Except this time, he would really die.

I struggled in vain as Murphy kicked a makeshift stool over to Bellamy, the binds digging into my skin.

"Stand on it. And put it over your head."

Bellamy followed his instruction for the first part and then blanched when he realized how far Murphy was willing to go.

"This is insane. The Grounders could-"

I winced as Murphy pistol-whipped me again... _that's__ three times i__n the same cheek_.

"Stop! Okay. Just-"

Bellamy broke off and looked at me, helplessly.

"Let her go Murphy."

"Why? You don't want your _girlfriend_ to see you so powerless, so defenseless?"

Bellamy and I both looked at him in a mix of shock and confusion but he laughed.

"You see since I've been back, I've heard some interesting things about you and the Doc here. You might want to take this last chance to say-"

"She doesn't have to see this."

My eyes widened as I froze in my struggling and came to a monumental realization. Bellamy wasn't trying to protect me from Murphy; he was trying to protect me from _myself_. He knew that he couldn't stop what was about to happen but also that I would never forget it.

Murphy walked over to me and laughed.

"Why not? It'd do her some good. Seeing an example of what happens when you mess with me. After all I always come back to collect. Don't I, Princess?"

He hit me again with the butt of the gun but this time I didn't feel the pain because of the relief I felt as the gag around my lips loosened. I spat it out, letting it slid down to my neck.

"That's not _my_ nickname."

My eyes held only contempt for the greasy haired boy who was a despicable disgrace of a human being. He narrowed his eyes at me and moved to point the gun at me again.

"You both think you're so brave, don't you? Well how do you feel now?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Now. Put. It. On."

Bellamy relented and did as he was told while I watched with wide eyes.

"Look away, Eve."

My eyes began to prickle with tears as my gaze dropped to the floor shamefully.

"No Eve, look. You know you want to."

I suddenly felt his grubby hand take a hold of my jaw and pull my head to face the disturbing scene in front of me.

"Please don't do this-"

"How come you didn't say that when it was me in that noose, huh Eve?"

My eyes blurred with tears as he pulled the belt tighter, making the noose tighten around Bellamy's neck. I could see him rise onto his tiptoes as he made a low choking noise. I whimpered, my eyes beginning to flood with tears.

"I'm sorry! What we did to you was wrong! Please Murphy-"

He ignored me and continued to taunt Bellamy.

"You know I've got to hand it to you Bellamy. You've got them all fooled. They actually look up to you. But we know the truth. You're a coward."

I gasped as a flash of hurt raced across Bellamy's face. My words were thrown back at him and I wished I had never said them.

"You think they're just going to let you walk out of here?!"

My voice wavered but I managed to make my point across as he turned back towards me with a leer.

"Who's gonna stand in my way? After their fearless leader dies, I'll kill everyone who supports him, starting with you, and then his Grounder loving sis-"

Bellamy lashed out, kicking as his temper bubbled over.

Murphy jumped back and yanked the seat belt hard, making Bellamy nearly fall off his stool. Suddenly we heard a faint yell come from beneath us.

"I'm guessing that's one of those supporters right now."

Without hesitation Murphy fired a few rounds into the floor.

"No!"

Bellamy and I both yelled out and watched helplessly as he sprayed the ground with bullets. I had a feeling that Bellamy had come in with a plan and that one of our friends was possibly shot beneath us. Suddenly the loud bangs ceased as Murphy's gun ran out of bullets.

Bellamy wasted no time in attempting to loosen the noose around his neck but Murphy moved too. He quickly kicked the stool from underneath Bellamy's feet.

I watched in horror as Bellamy's body dangled in the air, sporadically. His legs kicked, his arms flailed and I could hear the choking noise come from his throat.

"NO! BELLAMY! NO!"

I screamed, lurching forward and falling back onto the floor as the bounds around my wrists pulled me back. The tears cascaded down my face.

Murphy however was still not satisfied.

"Using your hands is cheating. Mine were bound remember?"

He moved forward to do the same to Bellamy but instead, Bellamy landed a kick that made Murphy fall backwards. Murphy retaliated by hitting him in the gut with the empty gun.

"MURPHY STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

My screams were loud but not loud enough to cover up the hissing of the dropship door that was opening again.

As Murphy caught sight of the opening door, he bolted for the upper level. I watched as Bellamy's body twitched, his arms going limp and his eyes began to dim.

Jasper was the first one inside and ran straight to Bellamy, grabbing his legs to hold him up and support him. Octavia burst through next and helped Jasper get her brother down, while I watched through gasping breaths. Clarke and Finn came in and headed for me, untying my loose gag and the tight restraints that had immobilized me.

"U-Upstairs!"

I gasped out, without taking my eyes off of Bellamy's still form. My brain was clouding, a combination of a slight concussion and my lack of oxygen as I was still gasping for air. I began pushing everything away except for the sight of Jasper, Miller and Octavia getting Bellamy down from the noose. Octavia finally pulled the latch that disengaged the seat belt and Bellamy fell to the floor.

I scrambled over to him as Finn and Clarke attempted to get through the barricade Murphy had put on the hatch.

My fingers shook, my hands shook, but I miraculously found the strength to pull the noose off of his neck. My stomach clenched as I took in the pale, grayish color of Bellamy's oxygen deprived face. No sooner was the noose off that Bellamy finally took his first breath. It was deep and shuddering, followed by raspy breathing.

"You're okay! You're alright!"

The words of relief spilled from Octavia's mouth as she watched her brother escape death. My own breath fell from my mouth, shakily.

"Raven you did it!"

I could barely hear Jasper's gleeful voice over the pounding in my ears.

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

Bellamy tried to gasp out the words when suddenly the dropship was rocked with the unmistakable sound of an explosion coming from above our heads.

"What the hell was that?"

Bellamy's scratchy, baritone voice was music to my ears.

Clarke and Finn made it through the hatch as the explosion had loosened whatever had been blocking it. They came back down a few minutes later with grim expressions.

"He blew a hole in the wall by using a lot of our gunpowder."

"Raven can make more right? Raven!"

We looked outside to see a hear a few kids calling her name.

"Raven!"

Hurrying over to the side of the dropship, Raven was limping and gasping in pain.

"Murphy shot me."

Finn quickly hurried to support her when her legs gave out. He picked her up and looked at me, concern blazing in his eyes. I took in the large amount of blood soaking her shirt as my eyes widened.

"Get her into the dropship. Now!"


	19. 83 Alive

**A/n: So sorry for the long wait everyone! I was trying to figure out ways to make this chapter longer but then it just keep feeling too awkward so I finally just stopped editing it. It's almost over! And I will be making my announcement regarding my decision for the ****sequel in the next, final, chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

After Finn had put Raven down on the cot, I frowned at the squelching noise that sounded when I peeled the fabric away from the blood soaked area.

"Eve is she-"

"Give me some room Finn."

My mind was still spinning from the events with Murphy but I fought against the feelings and memories that were fighting to consume me. Raven needed me right now. _You can break down later._

Clarke stepped forward, noticing my unsteadiness.

"Finn, tell us about what happened to you and Eve."

I silently thanked Clarke for distracting him as he began telling them about what happened since the hunting trip. It seemed like eons ago that we went on it.

Turning to Raven again, I began cleaning up the blood that was still oozing out of her wound. I apologized to her in advance before pressing a rag hard on the bullet hole to stop the bleeding as she groaned out in pain.

"Wait Reapers? What are they? Can they help us?"

I snapped my head up at Clarke's mention of the Reapers.

"No! You can't bring the Reapers here!"

A shudder ran through me at the memory of the dark cave… The bodies, still alive, awaiting whatever torture the Reapers were sure to deliver.

"Why not? The enemy of my enemy is our friend."

I shook my head at Finn's insanity, giving him a hard look.

"Not in this case!"

I scoffed before looking back down at Raven to turn her onto her side slightly. My face fell as I involuntarily uttered an expletive.

"Shit."

I didn't realize I had spoken out until everyone turned their attention to me.

"There's no exit wound." I explained with a grim expression, "Which means the bullet is still inside her, causing more damage by the minute."

We were silent for a moment, taking in the gravity of the situation. Then I nodded, snapping right back into Doctor-mode before my mind drifted towards something _else. Like the person leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the dropship._

"Right. Jasper find something metal, like a blade, and sterilize it with the fire."

He didn't argue and ran out of the dropship to follow my instructions. I looked back down at Raven as her weak voice spoke out.

"We got lucky Murphy hit me instead of the fuel tank... otherwise we'd all be dead."

"Fuel tank?" Clarke repeated. I could see her beginning to think but I didn't have time to ask as Jasper came back with a blade that was orange with heat.

"Raven. I need you to bite down because this is going to hurt. Finn, Clarke, hold her down."

I pushed a cloth into her mouth and pressed the hot blade to the entry point. Raven's screams were still audible through the cloth in her mouth. Octavia looked up from against the wall where she was helping Bellamy drink water, at the volume of Raven's screams.

The smell of burning flesh made me want to gag as I pulled the knife away. Raven had passed out but was still breathing, her pulse beating steadily.

"Okay I've stopped the external bleeding by cauterizing the entry point but it won't stop the bullet from moving inside her. I can't tell the exact trajectory of the bullet but if she was below us the best case scenario is that it gets lodged in her kidney."

"And the worst case?"

I sighed before looking Finn in the eyes and replying in a steady voice.

"Worst case, it hits her spine."

I knew judging from his expression, I didn't have to explain what that would mean.

"Can you get the bullet out of her?"

I shook my head at Finn's question. Setting the blade down on the table and wiping my hands on a spare cloth.

"No, I don't know how to perform surgery like that-"

"You did with me!"

I shook my head again at his eager tone.

"That was different Finn!"

"But-"

"I said I can't Finn! Even if I knew how, we don't have nearly the right tools for that kind of procedure!"

My temper bubbled over and I tensed, guilty I had yelled at the boy who was just trying to help his friend. Taking in his worried expression, I dropped the dirty cloth on the table next to the blade I had just used and stepped back from everyone.

"I'm sorry... I- I need to get some air."

* * *

Outside there was a lot of noise from the campers gathering their things. So I went to the only place I knew no one would be: Bellamy's tent.

The same images flashed in my mind over and over again.

_Bellamy's body hung up but the noose around his neck. My arm gripping the knife tightly as I watched the Grounder bleed out from his neck. Murphy shoving a gun in my face and pulling the trigger._

Breathing heavily I tasted salt on my lips. Bringing my hand up, I brushed away the tears I didn't realize had fallen until now.

Suddenly the tent flap opened. Without turning around I knew who it was. I wasn't surprised because, well, this _was_ his tent.

"Sorry I just needed some quiet and..."

My voice trailed off when I turned around to look at him. My eyes didn't take in anything but the sight on his neck. Deep purple bruises had formed in a ring around his neck... where the belt had been placed.

I stepped closer to him to cover the distance between us and gasped as the bruises became more apparent.

Raising my hand up I ignored how much it was shaking. Right before my fingertips brushed the dark marks, his strong hand enclosed around my wrist, covering my own red marks made by the belt that Murphy had tied me up with. My hand hovered over his skin, not touching it, but still close enough to feel his warmth.

"Eve don't."

My eyes finally snapped up to meet his and I was floored by the intensity in his eyes, as always. Whether it was the familiar look of his eyes, his touch or proximity, I don't know. But something made me snap. Everything I'd been holding in was let out as the memories from the past few hours began assaulting me.

With a shaky gasp I found myself folded into Bellamy's chest with his strong arms banded around me.

"I couldn't save her- _Gasp._The girl at the Grounder camp, Tris- _Gasp._ And Raven- _Gasp._I killed that Grounder! I-"

My voice broke as I gasped with each memory flooding my mind. My words weren't coherent but Bellamy just held me tight, muttering soothing words in my ear, his warm hands splayed on my sides supported my shaky legs as my whole body trembled.

"You did what you had to. To save Finn."

"You almost died." My words were almost unrecognizable as sobs racked through my body.

"But I didn't."

I fought hard to get my breathing back under control. _I need to tell him!_

"I'm sorry-"

I was interrupted as he slid his hands from around me to my sides and pushed me away from his chest a little so I could tilt my head back and see his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I-"

He shook his head and interrupted me, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers lightly over the bruise on my cheek given to me by Murphy's gun.

"No. Eve. You were right. Murphy was right. I'm a coward. I deserved-"

It was my turn to shake my head.

"No. Stop it."

Bring hand up to clutch his face, I looked directly into his eyes.

"You are _not_ a coward Bellamy Blake."

His eyes held a look of disbelief as he tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let him.

"Yes I am. I'm a coward who runs away and-"

"No you're not. You run but it's who you're running _to_ not _from_ that's important."

He tried to interrupt again but I shook my head and continued.

"Just listen to me! You ran away from the Ark to come here; to the ground, to protect Octavia. You ran away from the camp but you came back because we needed you! And we still do!"

With those words, I found myself wrapped in his arms again with his face buried in my neck.

"You're not a coward Bellamy Blake. You're a protector." _And that's why I love you._

He pulled back again, but before I could voice what I had just came to terms with, I felt his lips crush my own. They pressed hard into mine, with an almost bruising force. I pushed back just as hard, taking and giving, in sync with him. His hands left my waist to cup my cheeks, mindful of my bruise, while mine clutched his shoulders tightly. This kiss was unlike any other we had shared before. It was hard and relentless with nothing but desperation swirling between us. My head spun with the lack of oxygen as I was reminded to breathe through my nose.

Slowly Bellamy pulled back, separating our lips but not too far. Our foreheads met as we breathed heavily when he spoke. The dark look in his eyes clearing up, replaced by a certain clarity.

"I ran away from you."

I furrowed my brow, in confusion, at his words.

"What? Bellamy-"

His hands tighten around my face as he shook his head, cutting me off.

"No I did. And you need to know why."

His eyes looked at me, blazing with breathtaking intensity.

"I-"

He had just began his sentence when we heard a commotion from outside. Thinking the Grounders were here, we broke apart and hurried outside to see a crowd gathered around listening to Clarke and Finn.

"We need to go!"

"Go where?!"

Bellamy asked with a hint of anger.

"Lincoln told us about his friend who has a tribe near the sea. The Grounders are coming to attack by dawn."

"We live _here!_ We are Grounders!"

Clarke shook her head at his statement and addressed the crowd.

"Everyone needs to grab whatever they can carry and get ready to leave."

Bellamy tried to reason with her again.

"Clarke we can't just leave here this is our home! We have to fight. We can't just run away-"

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave Bellamy, it's stupid."

Bellamy stepped back at Finn's statement. He looked around and realized he had lost the fight as the crowd began mumbling their agreements with Finn and moved to gather their things as Clarke had instructed.

"What about Raven? She can't walk." I told Finn as we all headed back to the dropship.

"We'll make her a stretcher."

I looked at his determined stance and then at Bellamy who just nodded in defeat. Following Finn into the dropship I saw Raven was trying to get up. I hurried over to her to push her back down.

"Raven listen to me very closely. That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle there isn't any internal bleeding, I _might_ be able to remove it once we get someplace safe. But one wrong move and... you could die. So you are not walking. Is that clear?"

She nodded as Finn squeezed her shoulder before he headed outside with Clarke to make Raven a stretcher.

* * *

We were all getting ready to leave. As I looked around the camp one last time I noticed Bellamy standing next to Clarke, looking around the near empty camp. I could hear them from my position where I was instructing everyone to leave.

"You did good here Bellamy."

Clarke's voice was sincere. But he sighed and looked in the direction of the graveyard we had.

"18 dead."

"83 alive."

I smiled at how Clarke was the one pushing him to believe that he had done well. There was no denying it, we would not have survived down here had it not been for Bellamy Blake. I smiled at them as they noticed me looking over and then went to follow Finn and another camper who were carrying Raven on a stretcher. I wanted to keep an eye on her during the journey... as we left the only home we knew on the ground.

* * *

We were only walking a few moments before the crowd began to slow down.

"What's going on?" Finn asked next to me.

There was an eerie silence before a soft whistling sound pierced the air. Suddenly everyone began screaming.

"Grounders!"

I grabbed a side of Raven's stretcher and helped the guys move faster as we all turned back. Rushing to get inside the walls of our camp.

"They're right behind us!" Octavia yelled.

"Head for camp!"

"Move, move, move!"

There was a moment of chaos as everyone turned around to get back within the confines of the walls. _We were too late._

Bellamy and Clarke were herding people inside the gates as I instructed Finn to take Raven back inside the dropship. I looked back that the scared expressions on everyone's faces and knew that this would be the beginning of a very long night.


	20. Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So first off, I just want to say thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this amazing experience. I've loved it so much! You guys are so incredibly supportive and even though I know that this story is not the greatest piece of literature, I'm so incredibly proud of it and can't believe that this is the end of this one! Once again, sorry this last chapter is pretty short, I tried to add onto it but it just sounded awkward and clunky. So I feel this is the right length. Stay tuned for two special announcements:**

**So... first off, the announcement many of you have been waiting for: YES. I will be doing a sequel! *celebrates* BUT (there's always a but haha) I haven't started actually writing the sequel. I have a rough idea of what/how I want it to go but I still haven't put it all together so I need to ask you guys for your wonderful patience!**

**Additionally, I'm thinking of trying out a new OC story based off my own OC character and, of course, Bellamy Blake. I'm going to post another chapter after this which WILL NOT BE AN ADDITIONAL CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. It's just going to be snippets from 2 stories I've been working on. I'd love for you guys to tell me which one you want to see before the sequel (and then *maybe* I'll post an epilogue to this story (; ).**

**And now, FINALLY, here's the last chapter of Wishing for Oblivion. It's been awesome.**

**Enjoy! xx**

** .**

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

I looked up from Raven's wound as Clarke walked in with a nervous look on her face.

"What's going on out there?"

"Nothing."

We shared a look of uneasiness before I spoke up, trying to figure out what the plan was now.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first ones to arrive. They're already here so we running is out of the question."

"We need to stay and fight now. Bellamy is preparing the kids-"

Speaking of him, he stepped into the dropship with a grave expression on his face.

"Bad news. We're running low on bullets. The main road in is mined but-"

"Wait. Mined? When did you do that?"

I was impressed and slightly disturbed at the same time.

"When you two disappeared." Clarke supplied before continuing,

"Didn't Raven also built some grenades-"

"Yeah but the mines only cover half the path and there are only a few grenades. Thanks to _Murphy_ since he wasted most of our gunpowder on his exit."

I looked up to see Bellamy shake his head after a few minutes of silence and then spoke again.

"But we'll make them count. If the Grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back."

"And then?" I asked. He looked up at me and I saw him swallow, putting on a brave front I could still tell he was nervous.

"Then we close the door and pray."

"Pray for what? This ship is never going to keep them out."

Clarke stated the obvious.

"Then we can't let them through the gate."

Everyone stood quietly for a few moments taking in the severity and risk of this plan. Bellamy gave a few orders through the walkies to the gunners while I surveyed the dropship. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Wait a second. Raven you said there were rockets with fuel underneath us right?"

She nodded, looking at me hesitantly.

"Yeah but it's not going to do us any good with building a bomb since we don't have any gunpowder left."

I shook my head.

"I don't want to build a bomb..."

I looked at Clarke to see the recognition on her face as she finished my sentence.

"You want to blast off."

* * *

A few minutes later I found myself inside the messy underside of the dropship along with Clarke and Finn, being directed by Raven as to what to do in terms of the wiring. Due to her injury, I wouldn't let Raven risk her life by moving and doing this herself.

The new plan was to draw the Grounders in close and then fire the rockets, while our people safely stayed inside the dropship.

"You give me enough time and I'll light a ring of fire around us." Raven has said.

I thought back to her determined words as I looked at the convoluted wiring of the dropship, trying to find the right wire she needed.

"Finn, Eve do you see it over there?" I heard Clarke call out.

We let out an identical 'no' and she sighed before calling out to Raven.

"Raven we can't find the ignition system."

Silence. My heartbeat sped up at her lack of a response.

"Raven?!"

There was a moment of hesitation before we heard her shaky voice.

"I-I can't feel my legs."

I looked at Clarke and Finn's shocked faces and swallowed before answering.

"Hang on, I'm coming!"

Climbing up the shaft that was our way down I pulled myself up and onto the main floor of the dropship. Making my way over to Raven I took in her still stance. She hadn't moved from when we had helped her into the dropship before, propping her up near the hatch.

"Okay, let me take a look."

I slowly pushed her forward, towards her legs, to get a look at her back. Wincing at her groans of pain, I pulled her shirt up and was met with a frightful sight. The slight bruise on her back, indicating the internal bleeding from the bullet, had grown to a very large size. But that wasn't the worse part. Sighing, I pulled her shirt down and helped her lean back.

I sat silently, trying to figure out what to say.

"That bad huh?"

I bit my lip at her attempt at humor and decided that using candor was the best option right now. We didn't have time to sugar-coat things.

"Raven. You're bleeding internally. And that blood is reaching your spine."

Judging from her scared expression, she knew that I had essentially told her she was going to die soon. However, she surprised me by nodding and gripping the contraption in her hand more tightly.

"Well I guess I'd better hurry up then. Get back down there."

I left her after squeezing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Back under the floor, I found that Clarke and Finn had been eavesdropping.

"How long does she have?"

"A few hours at most."

We spoke in hushed whispers so that Raven wouldn't hear us.

"We can't do anything to save her? What about the coagulant the Grounders use?"

I looked at Finn and remembered the vial that the Grounder's had in the bunker... with Tris.

"It'll slow down the bleeding but that's all. Finn, I can't operate on her she's-"

He shook his head, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

"But it'll buy her some time! I bet Lincoln has some in his cave."

He moved to leave but Clarke pulled him back.

"Finn no! Please, I can't lose you again."

I stepped back to give them some privacy to talk.

He whispered something in her ear and hugged her tightly before leaving.

* * *

Night had fallen and things had certainly escalated.

Octavia was missing, but Bellamy had pulled me aside to inform me that she had gotten hit with an arrow so he allowed Lincoln to take his sister to safety. We had also realized that the Grounders were trying to make us waste our bullets, by running back and forth, so we were running even lower on supplies. Additionally, Finn was still not back yet.

Suddenly we heard blasts nearby. The Grounders had started invading and met the mines. The sound of gunshots and shouting drifted easily through the thin curtain of the dropship. I moved to go outside but Clarke held me back.

"You can't you're too important."

"Everyone's important Clarke. We don't get to decide who lives and who dies."

I quoted her words that she had told me from the night Charlotte had died and they banished Murphy.

"And look how well that turned out."

She motioned to the hole in our wall from Murphy before turning back to me.

"Besides we need you here to take care of-"

"Raven!" We heard Jasper yell.

He had been brought in to help in place of Clarke because he knew more about engineering from his also missing friend, Monty. We ran down to see Raven slumped over on the ground.

"Is she-?"

I shook my head, feeling her pulse. It was there, but very slow.

"Not yet. Soon though..."

_"They've broken through! It's over!"_

We heard the yelling on the radio and looked at one another with unease. Clarke swallowed and addressed Jasper.

"Jasper, get this done! And hurry!"

With that she ran outside.

There were a few minutes, filled with the sound of fighting outside when suddenly a rush of people ran inside.

"What's going on?"

I pulled over Bryan to ask him, as he leaned against the wall, favoring the leg that wasn't bleeding.

"Clarke told us to get inside. There's too many of them!"

My heart dropped as I looked around, not seeing who I wanted to.

"Where is Bellamy?!"

"I don't know!"

I pushed away from him and the rest of the kids to run outside.

The sight was horrifying. There were bodies everywhere, blood spattering the ground. Coloring it red instead of the intense green we had just begun getting used to. Surprisingly, it was as if someone had pressed a 'pause' button on the scene.

Everyone had stopped moving and were looking up at the sky. There was a large object traveling through the atmosphere.

"Is that from the Ark?"

"That _is_ the Ark."

I answered the voice that had come from behind me when suddenly an unmistakably familiar, bone-chilling yell sounded. My body turned cold as looked towards the north gate. It was the-

"REAPERS!"

Some of the Grounders began to retreat and fight the new enemy while there was movement in one of the foxholes.

Clarke ran over to me and watched along with me, stunned, as Finn emerged out of breath.

She ran over to hug him while I looked back at our enemies fighting one another.

"I kicked the hornets' nest." He answered my unasked question.

Although Finn had brought the Reapers against my warning, he had bought us some time.

"How's Raven?"

I shook my head.

"Not good."

He pulled away from Clarke and handed me a vial.

"Here."

I nodded at him and rushed back to the dropship. However, just before I went back in, I turned to scan the camp one last time; looking for Bellamy but there was still no sign of him. My stomach dropped as I went back inside, needing to get the medicine to Raven.

As I tipped the bottle into her mouth I checked her pulse again. Thankfully it was still there, but very faint.

Suddenly another wave of kids came in, this time they had more substantial injuries. Miller was clutching his shoulder that was bleeding profusely from an arrow.

"I got it!"

Jasper's yell got our attention as people cheered for joy.

"We gotta close the door!" Someone yelled.

"No! Our people are still out there!"

I was thankful Clarke had said the words before I had a chance to. Still I hurried over to her.

"Clarke you need to find Bellamy!"

She nodded and ran out with Finn.

Meanwhile Jasper came up to me, with the device in his hands.

"Jasper don't-"

The yelling intensified outside as Clarke came back alone, shaking and pale. I watched, alarmed as she pulled the lever to close the door.

"Clarke no! What are you doing! Bellamy _and_ Finn are still out there!"

She shook her head at me, her eyes void of emotion, as I caught a glance outside at the carnage.

There were fires burning. Bodies scattered everywhere. And in the midst of it, Finn and Bellamy were fighting off a Grounder who was winning. To make matters worse, they were too far away to make it.

"NO! NO! BELLAMY!"

My throat grew raw from screaming as several people held me back. I watched in horror as Clarke pulled the lever up all the way to close the door.

However before the door was fully closed, a figure jumped in.

* * *

My heart leapt in excitement but quickly sank as I recognized the woman in front of me.

"Anya."

My eyes flickered to the clanking of the door, it shut close and Clarke turned to Jasper.

"Jasper now!"

Jasper flicked the switch and we felt a jolt as the ground shook. We heard screams from outside and the roar of the fire spread throughout the camp site.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my side. Looking down I recognized the silver object protruding from my side. Looking up into the dark eyes of Anya I fell to the ground as a rush of motion happened over me.

I could hear yelling and the sound of fists hitting their intended target.

"Doc!"

"Eve! NO!"

Hands pulled at me but I couldn't feel them.

Everything felt numb.

I slowly succumbed to the darkness. Memories of my family and friends flickered briefly: my mom and dad, Mark, Wells, Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Monty.

The last memory I saw before the darkness completely took over was one of my favorite: Bellamy leaning down to press his lips to mine.


	21. Please vote!

**I hope you guys enjoyed that cliffhanger! ;)**

**Sorry this isn't an update to the story but I would really appreciate you guys voting for my next story!**

* * *

**_Option 1: more OOC_**

_"Bellamy stop!"_

_I giggled as his hands slid up my sides, against the streams of water cascading down our naked bodies. His lips were skating over the sensitive skin on my neck, occasionally placing a kiss wherever he desired. My breath hitched as I felt his hands dip lower. I turned around to face him just as his hands skimmed my inner thigh._

_"I knew it was a mistake to let you into my shower."_

_"You love letting me into your shower."_

_I rolled my eyes at his sexual innuendo and playfully slapped his hands away as I reached for my loofa hanging on the shower caddy that held his irish spring bar of soap. He laughed as I turned around again and smacked him with my wet hair. A second later, his strong arms wrapped around my waist as he took the loofa from my hand. _

_"I love you."_

_I smiled, never getting tired of hearing those words, as he ran the loofa across my back in soothing motions._

_"I love you more."_

_"Not possible."_

I gasped as I felt a wave of cold water wash over me. Looking at the clock above the toilet I realized I had been in the shower for way too long. My body still tingled from the memory as I shook my head and quickly rinsed off the soap on my body before getting out of the shower.

Wrapping a towel around my wet body, I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom. Quickly I began putting on my clothes for the day.

It had been a while since I had a memory of him so vividly. Not to say that I still didn't think of the man who had broken my heart nearly 4 years ago. It was hard to not think of him, especially when-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the distinct pitter-patter of little feet on the hardwood floors of my loft apartment.

"Mummy!"

I bent down, ignoring the fact that I was in my work clothes, to pick up my son who was still in his race car pajamas.

"Good morning little man!"

I looked at the clock again and nearly smacked myself in the forehead. I had taken so long in the shower, I didn't realize that this was around the time that Oliver usually woke up and was ready for his breakfast.

"Good morning mummy!"

I smiled at him, my heart twanging at his familiar brown eyes, before placing a kiss on his forehead before setting him down again.

"Why don't you go run to the bathroom while I finish getting dressed. Then you can help me with the pancakes!"

He nodded, eager to be able to decorate his own pancake. I smile at his enthusiasm, and quickly turned to get ready for the day.

* * *

**_Option 2: OOC - based off the TV show, Hawaii Five-0_**

A few hours later, Five-0 HQ:

"Any sign of him yet?"

Clarke looked up from the high tech computer set up and shook her head.

"Nothing. Last I heard from him was 3 hours ago mentioning something about meeting someone?"

Bellamy frowned. Not liking the sound of this. It had been hours since he last saw his partner and hadn't heard from him since.

"Okay did you find his cell phone?"

"Finn's working on that now-"

"Got it!"

Finn hurried over, tapping the table computer a few times to get the address up on the big screens.

"It's a residential address, his house."

Bellamy nodded, but still didn't like this. Something was off.

"Okay gear up! Whoever took Wells hasn't made a ransom call yet so this isn't about money. They want him."

Wells' House:

"Woo hoo!"

I congratulated myself as I finished unpacking yet another box. Feeling tired of the mundane task I decided to call it quits for the day and just veg out in front of the TV until Wells came back. Not long after we had arrived at his place, the moving company delivered my stuff. We unloaded what we could and dropped off the rest to a storage place not far. Soon afterwards, Wells had gotten a call about a lead on an investigation and had to run and told me he was going to be back late.

I flipped on the TV to see that The Avenger's was coming on. Every time I started this movie I could never finish it. Because of that I decided to take a shower to get through the first 20 mins that I'd already seen.

I finished my shower quickly to see that I was around the part of the movie I always left off on.

Hiking the towel up, around body I turned the volume up and headed towards the guest bedroom where my clothes were.

However, before I got two steps away I heard the bang of the door slam open and hit the wall.

"Oh my god!"

"Police, hands up! Let me see your hands!"

I did as the man said, or rather yelled, to the best of my abilities. Cursing my stupidity for not putting on clothes immediately after my shower but rather just traipsing around in a towel, I tightened the hold on myself.

"Who are you people?! What are you doing-"

The POLICE written on the back answered the first question, but not the latter. They scattered around Wells' small but cozy house, yelling "clear" every so often. Meanwhile I kept my hands as still as possibly. Even though I felt one side of my towel slipping I didn't dare make any sudden moves because the one in front of me still had a gun pointed to me.

"All clear, Boss."

The man, who was the boss, looked around at his team and relaxed his grip on his gun. I felt a slight sense of relief as I lowered my arms and clenched the towel tightly to my body.

The relief disappeared when he stepped closer to me, forcing me to back up.

"I'm Commander Bellamy Blake from Five-0, where is Wells Jaha?"

"Five-0? What are you-"

"Boss the signal's coming from over here!"

He stepped away from me to advance towards the boxes where one of his partner's had motioned towards. Digging around my box of pillows, he pulled out a phone. My eyes widened as I recognized the phone.

"Where is he?"

I stumbled backwards as the man grew closer to me with an angry expression on my face.

"I don't know! He left like an hour ago! I haven't seen him since, I swear!"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Looking over me one last time, I could see him finally realize that I, shaking and wet girl, was not a threat.

With his gun finally down and pointing away from me, I could finally take in his appearance. The first thing I noticed was his strong build, among his curly dark hair and flashing eyes, I became annoyed and uncomfortable. A) Because he broke into the house, B) I was in a towel, and C) ... I found him attractive? This made me blush and hate the situation even more.

"Hey, we're sorry. But we're looking into the disappearance of Detective Wells Jaha."

I blanched at the blonde woman's words.

"Disappearance?! Wells was just here!"

She squinted and looked around, and then back at me.

"How do you know him?"

I ran a hand through my wet hair, pushing it back and out of my face.

"We're friends from college, I just moved out to Hawaii and he offered me a place to stay... He's actually part of the reason that I moved out here."

I said the last part softly, almost as if I was saying it to myself.

"Did he say anything to give an indication of where he was going?"

The boss-man asked, in his same, incessant, tone. I took a second to think back to my interaction with Wells before he left and remembered.

"Wait he said something about having to visit a warehouse? I think it was over by a place called Hal'ua?"

My accent wasn't great but they seemed to understand as they exchanged glances between themselves.

"Let's go!"

Commander Blake motioned to the door and I watched as his team started to make their way out. He looked back at me before hesitating, his body turned towards the door and I hesitated, wanting to ask something ridiculous like: can I come with you?

I didn't get a chance to ask as he pointed at the TV and smirked.

"You're gonna love the ending."

With that he turned on his heels and marched out. Leaving me standing in the middle of the living room, still in a towel, in a small puddle of water.


End file.
